


The Final Rose

by spaceprincessem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bachelor AU, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Betty Cooper had worked all her life to be become a producer for the hit TV show, The Bachelor. She had seen the drama, watched the proposals, hand picked girls that would cause fights on the first night, and has been completely unimpressed with every man that has ever graced the title Bachelor. This season featured Jughead Jones. Bad boys were in this year.Betty planned on making this the best season yet, but what she didn’t plan on was falling for the bachelor when he was supposed to be finding his future wife from the group of 25 girls they had screened only a few months ago. A steamy affair erupts when Jughead realizes the only girl he wants to be with is behind the camera and completely off limits.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty let a soft sigh escape her lips as she blinked away the morning sunlight peaking through her closed blinds. Today was a big day and she always thrived on the high of a new season. This was going to be the best one yet, she would make sure of that. She took advantage of the quietness of her bedroom, knowing that in a matter of hours her life we be thrust into the chaos that was The Bachelor. 

“Wake up, B!” The peaceful moment was ruined as Veronica hopped onto Betty’s bed, her smile wide as she smacked Betty with a pillow. “It’s production day!”

Betty tried to grab the pillow from her coworker and best friend as feathers flew around her face. “Okay, I’m up V!” She said as she finally managed to wrangle the pillow from the raven-haired girl.

“Twenty five lovely girls and one bad boy.” Veronica said with a happy sigh. “I can’t wait for the drama that will ensue this season.”

“I have a feeling it will be our most dramatic season yet.” Betty said as she sat up in bed. She grabbed her phone, looking at all of the text from the rest of the production team, all excited to start the day. “At least, if we have any say in it.” Betty finished with a smirk, which Veronica matched quickly.

“Please, you remember some of the girls we picked,” Veronica said as she got to her feet, still dressed in her red, satin night gown, “those bitches will be clawing at each other before the rose ceremony even begins.”

Both girls headed out into the living room and Betty could smell bacon and coffee from the kitchen, which could only mean one thing. Archie had slept over. Sure enough as Betty rounded the corner she spotted the red head flipping pancakes and pieces of bacon at the stovetop, sans a shirt of course.

“Do you even live in your apartment anymore?” Betty asked with an arched eyebrow as she looked at her friend.

Archie grinned as he handed her a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Archie and Betty had been childhood friends. They went to the same schools all the way through college and even managed to get a job on the same production team, where they met Veronica. 

“Only when Ronnie is mad at me.” Archie said with a shrug of his shoulders, giving Veronica a quick kiss on the lips.

“Which is only when you do something stupid.” Veronica said as she took a sip of coffee, winking at Betty.

The three sat down at the kitchen table, enjoying breakfast together before their big day.  
“So,” Archie said as he poured maple syrup all over his pancakes, “what’s the dirt on our newest bachelor?” 

“Jughead Jones.” Veronica stated with a wicked smile. “Bad boy extraordinaire, or so his reputation would let you believe.”

Archie raised an eyebrow as he looked at Betty, hoping she would enlighten him on what Veronica was saying. “His father was the Serpent King and Jughead took over when he retired.”

“The Serpents?” Archie asked in disbelief as he took a big sip of his coffee.

“Vancouver’s very own Sons of Anarchy.” Veronica said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“So how the hell did he end up as the bachelor?” Archie asked as he looked between both girls.

“Even Serpent Kings need love.” Veronica purred as she finished her coffee and moved into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge.

Betty rolled her eyes and Archie smiled as he pointed his fork at her. “Betty seems to disagree.”

“It’s just that almost every guy we’ve ever had on this show has turned out to be pretty terrible.” Betty explained. “I don’t expect this Jughead Jones to be any better.”

“Well,” Veronica stated as she pulled a bottle of champagne from the fridge, “it’s a good thing you’re not going to marry him then.” She grabbed three glasses and set them on the table and popped the bottle.

“Ronnie, it’s too early.” Archie groaned, but he was already reaching out for a filled glass.

“It’s tradition!” Veronica said as she grabbed her own glass and raised it up in the air. “To Mr. Jones, hoping he finds true love.”

Betty and Archie rolled their eyes at her dramatics, but cheered her glass anyway. After breakfast Betty went to get ready. She hopped in the shower, her phone in her hand as she scrolled through pictures of the girls selected for the first night. She wanted to brush up on all of them before they arrived. Knowing everything about the contestants, what made them happy, what made them tick, and what kind of dates they would like was all part of the job. Betty had worked for several studios and shitty televisions shows for several years before she landed her dream job as a producer for the Bachelor.

At first the dream job had been a nightmare. She had to make decisions that ultimately broke people’s hearts and she loathed most of the guys they had picked for the bachelor. All they wanted to do was further their career; most of them never actually cared about finding true love. It was only Veronica and Archie’s counsel that got her through that first year. After that she became a master of picking girls that would fight over the silliest things and edit the episodes that left people on the edge of their seats. While she had given up hope long ago that the higher ups would actually choose a decent guy as the bachelor she was always intrigued to meet who all these girls were dying to marry. 

“Do you think we’ll even be able to get him to wear a suit?” Veronica asked as they drove over to the bachelor mansion where, at least, the first couple of weeks would be filmed. Veronica flipped over the Ipad she was looking at to scroll through pictures of Jughead. “I mean all he wears his biker gang jacket and that weird crown beanie.”

If there was one things Betty had to admit about the new guy was that he was definitely handsome. Dark hair, blue eyes, a stunning jaw line and an aura of danger and mystery would make any girl swoon. He was definitely different than most of the guys they typically chose for the bachelor. Usually they picked a super hot and completely boring jock to fill the shoes. Betty thought back to Reggie’s season. A football star that was on the rise, easy on the eyes, but you could barely hold a conversation with him. At least he had been decently nice. 

“I like the beanie.” Betty said with a shrug of her shoulders. “But I’m sure we can make him take it off when he wears a suit.” She quickly added when she saw the look of horror on Veronica’s face. 

They arrived at the mansion and it was already bustling with people trying to fix any last minute items before shooting started for the evening. Betty stepped out of the car and took a deep breath as she smiled at the mansion before her. This was where she thrived.

“Have you laid eyes on Jughead yet?” Kevin’s voice rang in her ear as he popped up beside her, handing her a coffee drink. He took a sip from his own as he looked at Betty. “He is one handsome bastard.”

“Kevin, you can’t flirt with the new bachelor already,” Archie said as he patted Kevin on the back, heading to his trailer for hair and makeup, “that’s my job.”

“You know Archie that boy next door charm is starting to wear off.” Kevin called, but he was smiling as Archie just shrugged his shoulders in response, a childish grin on his face.

“Please,” Veronica said as she started to pull Kevin and Betty in the direction of where everything was set up, “that will never wear off.”  
“You know Archie would make a great bachelor.” Kevin said as they walked through the gardens, passing workers who were busy making everything look perfect. “We only get a million tweets a day about how much the ladies want to see him move from host to bachelor.”

“Too bad he’s off the market.” Betty said with a smirk as she looked at Veronica.

“A girls got to do whatever it takes to get what she wants.” Veronica said as she pushed open the doors to the production room. This was where most of the activity was taking place. Interns were running around setting up chords and handing everyone coffee, members of the team were testing sound equipment, and the camera crews were busy setting everything up and checking out different angles.

“God I missed this.” Kevin said as he took it all in. “Everything else before this was just too calm compared to the storm that will blow in tonight.”

“You mean you don’t like combing through hours of video submissions and mediocre model headshots to find twenty five girls that are pretty much all the same?” Betty asked as she sat her coffee down and picked up a clipboard that had a copy of the schedule and a list of all the girls.

“If I have to hear how another girl loves personal fitness I think I might shoot myself.” Kevin said, causing Betty to laugh. 

Truth be told Betty didn’t mind most of the girls that came on the show. A lot of them just wanted to up their Instagram followers, which Betty couldn’t blame them for wanting to further themselves, and some of them actually were looking for true love. She never understood why they looked here, but she couldn’t fault them for trying. She, herself, had always wanted to find someone, but her career had just taken over her life. She never had the time or the effort to put into anything serious. Archie and Veronica lucked out as they both worked together and saw each other daily. 

“Time to hand out the girls.” Veronica called as she wheeled in a giant white board.

Betty and Kevin grabbed a chair and sat in front of the board while Veronica began writing their names in all caps.

“Morning bitches.” Cheryl said as she plopped down next to Kevin, her cherry lips wide as she flipped her red hair gracefully behind her back.

“Morning Cheryl.” Betty said as an intern handed Cheryl a cup of coffee before running off to help with something else.

“Hope you all brought you’re A game today, considering I have chosen the winner the past two seasons.” She said with a smirk as crossed one leg over the other.  
“I’d like to point out that Chuck choosing Josie was a total fluke and nobody saw that coming.” Kevin said bitterly. 

“At least you had a girl make it to the final two,” Toni said as she pulled up next to Betty, “none of mine even made it to the final four.”

“Sorry, babe.” Cheryl said with the sweetest of smiles, “I did enjoy your punishment for losing though.”

“Get a room you two.” Kevin said as Cheryl and Toni gave each other a knowing look, while Betty just laughed.

“Alright, listen up,” Veronica said as she turned to her friends, a black market held between her manicure fingers, “since Cheryl won last season-“

“By a fluke.” Kevin muttered.

“She gets to pick first from the list.” Veronica continued, ignoring Kevin.

“I feel like that is an unfair advantage.” Toni grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She stuck her tongue out at Cheryl who only grinned cheekily at her girlfriend.

“Then Kevin since his girl was the runner up.” Veronica continued still ignoring them. “Betty will go third, followed by me and finally Toni.”

“Gee, I wonder who Cheryl will pick first.” Betty stated as they all looked at the red head.

“As if it’s a surprise,” Cheryl stated dramatically, “I will be taking Penny as my first pick.” 

Everyone else booed her as Veronica wrote Penny’s name under Cheryl on the board and turned to look at Kevin for his pick.

“Why does Cheryl always get the villain?” Kevin groaned. 

“Takes a bitch to know a bitch.” Cheryl said with a shrug of her shoulders.

They spent the rest of the hour fighting and bargaining over the rest of the girls on the list. Betty was satisfied with her five girls. They were all the perfect girl next-door type, her specialty, although she doubted that’s what Jughead would be looking for. 

“Bets on Betty being the first one out of the pool?” Kevin said as he looked over her list.  
“Hey!” She said faking an offended voice as she hit Kevin playfully with her clipboard.

“Come on, you literally picked all of the nice cookie cutter girls.” Cheryl said as she agreed with Kevin.

“You never know what dark secrets they may be hiding.” Betty said as she got up from her chair.

“Like how to make the perfect apple pie?” Toni teased as she walked over to Cheryl, flinging her arm around her.

“The perfect poisoned apple pie.” Betty said as her friends just rolled their eyes.

“Our bachelor is on his way over so set up your stations because filming starts in thirty minutes.” Veronica said as she began adjusting an earpiece that would serve as communication between them while they were scattered around the set.

Betty started for her area when Veronica pulled her over to the side. “What’s up, V?” She asked as she saw knowing smile on her best friend’s face.

“Betty, since you do seem to have the easy girls,” Betty huffed at that, “I’m putting you in charge of Mr. Jones for the season.”

Betty’s eyes widened. “Really? Me?”

Veronica nodded her head. “I think you can handle him, besides your good girl nature might tame the beast within this bad boy.”

“Yes, of course!” Betty said with excitement. Usually Veronica dealt with the bachelors in a one on one setting. This was a new responsibility she was eager to take. Maybe she could even convince him to choose one of her girls.

“Well, go meet your man then.” Veronica said as she pushed Betty back out into the grounds of the bachelor mansion. 

Betty took a deep breath as she marched across the gardens to the main part of the mansion where they would start filming some shots of Jughead looking out over the balconies and talking about his journey to find true love. She spotted a group of people with make up and hair dryers by one of the food tables and figured that’s where Jughead must be. She strolled across the room and spotted him sitting in the chair looking positively bored.

“Mr. Jones?” She said as she approached him, catching his attention. When he looked up at her she had to take a moment to catch her breath. He was even more handsome in person, his blue eyes pierced right through her and she had to fight the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and quickly tightened her ponytail, her nervous habit, as she held out her hand to him. “Betty Cooper.”

Jughead looked her over for a moment before extending his hand to her. “Please, call me Jughead.” She was surprised at how soft his voice was.

“Jughead,” Betty said with a smile, “I’ll be taking care of you this season so if you need anything, just let me know.”

“Does a request to escape fall into that?” He asked with a slight smile on his face.

“You were the one that signed up to do this.” Betty said with an amused smile and a slight rise of her eyebrows.

“Yeah, and I’m starting to regret it.” Jughead said as he slumped in his chair as two people began working on his hair. “Didn’t think I was getting a complete wardrobe change.”

“You can still wear your hat when you aren’t wearing a suit.” Betty stated, catching his eye again.

“Please, don’t put me in anything preppy.” He said as he looked over at the rack of clothes that had his name on it.

Betty internally sighed. All of her girls would most likely be wearing pink. She looked down at her own pink sweater with a jeweled collar and realized that this bachelor would probably send home all of her girls on night one. She forced a smile on her face as he looked back at her.

“Pink not your color?” She asked.

Jughead laughed. “I’m more of a black on black kind of guy. Suits you though.” He said as he pointed to her sweater. Betty was taken aback by the compliment. She clearly wasn’t expecting him to be okay with others wearing pink, let alone tell her she looked nice. Maybe she had judged him too hard from the pictures and reputation.

“I’ll tell you what,” she said, “I’ll only extend your color pallet to dark blues, greens and some maroons and keep the pastels for Archie.” 

Jughead seemed to be okay with this arrangement and before she could say anymore someone called him to set. Jughead slide out of his chair, Betty noticed he was taller than she was, and surprisingly muscular under his black sweater.

“And all my friends warned me about the North Side Princesses that ruled over this land.” He said close to her ear, their shoulders brushing slightly as he looked down at her.

Betty already hated the smirk on his lips as he turned away and started for Archie who was waiting for him to get some promo shots. She hated it because it made her stomach flutter and her heart beat faster. She was now regretting accepting Veronica’s offer to be in charge of Jughead. Betty shook her head as she pulled herself together. She was Betty Cooper and she would be damned if she fell for the South Side Serpent King.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty was surprised to find how quickly Archie and Jughead hit it off. They had natural chemistry together and even when the cameras weren’t rolling she would catch them laughing at a joke one of them just told. She hoped their friendship would only last for the duration of the season. The last thing she needed was to spend more time with Jughead Jones outside of work. Her initial butterflies had melted away when they started filming. Betty was in full work mode now. She brushed off his flirtatious manner from their first conversation and focused as they started getting ready for the girls arrivals. 

“Jughead, five minutes!” Someone yelled from set as Jughead stuffed a burger down.

“Don’t you people ever take a moment to enjoy food?” He asked as he looked down at his half eaten burger, wondering if he could finish it within the next two minutes.

Betty had been good about avoiding him for the past few hours, but she knew she couldn’t do it forever and besides their first conversation was fine. It hadn’t meant anything more than just a friendly introduction.

“I see that you’re a burger man.” She noted as she walked up to his chair where he was eating.

“These aren’t too bad.” He stated.

“You know the best burgers around town are-“

“Pop’s?” He finished for her.

Betty’s mouth almost dropped opened. That’s what she was about to say. How did he know about Pop’s Chocolate Shop?

“I was just about to say that.” She responded softly. 

Jughead was surprised by her response, but smiled at her. “So does that mean all my dates can take place there?” He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I don’t think Veronica is going to let that happen.” Betty said with a slight giggle. “She says that it’s not really romantic.”

“What could be more romantic than a throw back diner with shakes and fries?” Jughead asked in a sarcastic tone. “Sounds like the perfect date to me.” He added a little more seriously. 

“Well,” Betty said as she looked over at Veronica who was busy directing a few camera guys, “maybe if you’re a good bachelor I could pull some strings and get one of your dates there.”

“What does being a good bachelor entail?” Jughead asked as he leaned in, intrigued by her offer. 

Before Betty could say more Veronica called Jughead to set. Jughead got p from his chair, grabbing his burger to take with him as he gave Betty another smile. “Duty calls.” He began walking away, but turned after a moment, “Maybe we can check out Pop’s sometime, you know, if you can’t pull some strings.” 

“In your dreams, Jughead Jones.” Betty fired back, but she was smiling. Jughead’s grin only grew wider before he turned and headed over to the entrance where he would be meeting all of the girls for the evening. 

Betty joined the rest of the crew who were crowding around from the other side of where Jughead was standing. She quickly grabbed her clipboard of names and stood in between Kevin and Cheryl.

“Okay, who ever wins first kiss gets to have free drinks on everyone else this weekend.” Kevin said as he looked around at his competition.

“Well,” Cheryl said as she smacked her cherry lips, “You better prepare your wallets, bitches because this bombshell drinks top shelf only.”

“I’m pretty sure I saw you drinking cheap champagne at Jason and Polly’s wedding.” Betty said as she looked at her friend, while Kevin and Toni chuckled behind them.

“They were out of the good stuff and I wanted the party to continue.” Cheryl scoffed. “It’s not everyday your brother gets married.”

Veronica walked over to them and shushed them as they all got into position for filming to start. Veronica pointed at Archie, giving him the thumbs up to start.

“So, Jughead,” Archie said as he patted the Serpent King on the back fondly, “are you ready to begin your journey for love and meet twenty five gorgeous ladies?”

Betty could tell Jughead was trying very hard not to roll his eyes at Archie’s words.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” He said in an almost believable tone. She could hear the sarcasm just barely creeping out. She had to admit though; he looked pretty damn good in the navy blue suit she had picked out for him.

“Well,” Archie said as he turned towards the gates of the mansion, they opened and a limo came strolling in carrying the first five girls of the night, “here they come.”

Archie gave Jughead one final pat of encouragement before leaving him to the girls. Jughead sighed deeply wondering how much trouble he would get in if he just took off through the gates right at that moment. He figured that would put him out of the running for a “good bachelor”. The limo came to a stop and Jughead took a deep breath, he wondered what was about to come out of that limo. The door opened and out stepped a girl with dark skin, an afro, and a sparkly blue, halter top dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Jughead actually cracked a smile as she walked over to him, she was very beautiful. 

“Hi.” He said as he reached out and took both of her hands.

“Hi, my name is Valarie.” She said in a sultry voice.

“Valarie,” He said, “tell me one thing about yourself.”

“Well, I love to play keyboard and write my own music.” She said confidently.

Jughead was impressed with her answer, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if all of the girls ending being like Valarie. He kissed her hand before saying, “I’ll see you inside.”

Valarie grinned widely before heading in towards the mansion. Betty was beaming as she looked at the rest of her friends.

“Score one for Betty.” She said.

“The night is still young dear cousin.” Cheryl said. “They always like the first girl that steps out the limo.” Next stepped out a girl with blonde hair and a skintight red dress that showed a little too much cleavage. Cheryl smirked as she looked at everyone. “The bitch has arrived.”

Jughead was a little intimidated by this next girl and he tried very hard not to stare at her body too long out of respect, but she moved like a snake, her hips swinging wildly as she walked.

“Penny.” She said as she held out her hand for Jughead to kiss. He noticed her lips were the exact same color as her dress.

“Charmed.” He said smoothly.

“You know what a bad boy needs in his life, Mr. Jones?” She said seductively.

“What’s that?” He asked pretending like he was sincerely interested.

“And even bader girl.” She said with a wink.

Before Jughead could say anything more she sashayed away into the house. Jughead laughed a little bit to himself. He could tell she was going to be trouble. He could barely gather his thoughts before another girl stepped out of the limo. She was a little bit older and her dress a little bit more conservative. It was a soft grey dress with ruffles at the bottom and capped sleeves. She pushed her glasses up her face and her smile was meek as she approached Jughead.

“Geraldine.” She said as she extended her hand out to him for him to shake.

“Mama loves a cougar.” Kevin whispered as he rubbed his hands mischievously together.

“That’s not a name you hear everyday.” Jughead said, trying to figure out just how old she was. “What do you do for a living?” He asked causally.

“I’m a music teacher at Riverdale High.” She responded and Jughead was surprised how her meek voice turned slightly seductive as she looked him up and down.

“I thought she looked familiar.” Archie whispered in Betty’s ear and she realized he was right. She had been their music teacher.

“Maybe I can play you something, sometime.” She said as she lowered her glasses.

Betty, Veronica, and Toni had to control their laughter behind the camera at that line while Kevin and Cheryl looked impressed and almost proud. They all caught their breath as Toni whispered, “My girl is next!”

A girl with dark skin, a high low dark green dress, and long, black straight hair stepped out of the limo next. “Melody.” She said as she opened her arms for a hug. 

Jughead accepted the hug. “What brings you here, Melody?”

“Just trying to see if I can still find love in this little old town of Riverdale.” She said in a singsong voice.

“Me too.” Jughead said as he cracked a grin. He kissed her hand and she headed into the house.

They all turned to look at Veronica, her girl was the last one left in this first limo. The last girl stepped out, her ruby red heels clicking against the pavement. She was wearing a black and white polka dotted, cocktail length dress. She had short curly hair and she walked a little awkwardly over to Jughead. Jughead tried to give her a welcoming smile. She seemed less confident than the other girls.

“Jughead,” She said as she swayed nervously on her feet, “my name is Ethel Muggs.”

“Nice to meet you, Ethel.” He said as he reached out and took her hand giving it a kiss. 

She began to blush so hard that he cheeks matched her shoes. “I hope we can speak a little later.” She said as she rushed into the house.

“Veronica would pick the fixed upper girl.” Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes.

Four more limos rolled in, one right after another, and the girl’s entrances kept getting weirder and more hilarious (at least to the team behind the cameras). There was one girl that road in on a motorcycle that had a leather jacket. Jughead was pretty impressed until she started a conversation with him. Another girl stepped out of the limo with a snake wrapped around her. 

“Oh my god.” Kevin said as his jaw dropped.

Jughead was torn between laughing and the urge to run. A few girls gave him things, like a personalized bottle opener to a hand knitted snake like the one of his Serpents jacket. Jughead felt like he lost count of the girls. They all started to blur together and he couldn’t remember everyone’s names. Finally the girls were done and Archie walked back out to Jughead, smiling.

“Well, Jug, any girls stick out to you so far?” He asked.

“I’ll let you know when I figure out who was who.” Jughead said as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. “The first limo full of girls seemed alright. I liked Valarie.”

“Yes!” Betty said softly as the others around her groaned. 

“Are you ready to head in there?” Archie asked and Jughead nodded.

“Cut!” Veronica yelled and people rushed forward to start applying makeup and working on hair for Archie and Jughead. “We’re going to pick it back up in five minutes with Jughead starting the cocktail with the girls.”

Veronica started to heading towards the mansion and Betty was quick to follow, brushing past Jughead and Archie. Jughead smiled as she passed by.

“How long have you know Betty and Veronica?” He asked Archie casually.

Archie grinned as he looked at the two girls heading towards the mansion. “I’ve know Betty since we were little. We were next door neighbors and went to school all the way up through college.”

“So,” Jughead said as he looked at both girls, “are you and Betty?”

Archie laughed. “Dating? No, we’re just best friends. Betty is one of the best people I know.” He said. “I’m with Veronica, actually.”

“The raven haired princess?” He asked somewhat surprised, but slightly relived.

“Betty and I met Veronica when we both started working here. We’ve been inseparable ever since.” Archie said with a shrug. “We’re like the Three Musketeers.”

“There were four Musketeers, actually.” Jughead noted.

Archie arched an eyebrow, but smiled, “Seems like Betty needs to find our fourth Musketeer then.”

“Yeah,” Jughead said as he watched Betty disappear, “seems like she does.”

-

“V, wait!” Betty said as she finally caught up with her best friend. Veronica turned around, falling out of work mode for a moment as she smiled at Betty.

“What’s up, B?” She asked and then looked down at her watch. “We only have 3 minutes.”

“Sooooo,” Betty said as she dragged out her words. She always did that when she was about to ask for something she wanted. “What will it take to set up one of the dates at Pop’s?”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Betty you know how I feel about that place. Fun to hang out at for casual friendships, but not romantic enough for The Bachelor.” She said as she started walking again, she didn’t have time for Betty’s wish list.

“But, “ Betty said as she caught back up with Veronica, not giving up yet, “Jughead really likes that place and it could a great date for someone that actually wants to marry him.”

“We can send them to a cute restaurant then for milkshakes.” Veronica said as she began pointing people where to stand and to get ready for filming to begin again. 

“You know it won’t be as good as Pop’s.” Betty argued.

Veronica brushed her off and started for the main room, leaving Betty behind. Betty bit her lip as she realized what she could offer Veronica.

“What if I can get you the first kiss?” Betty said, causing Veronica to stop in her tracks. Betty watched as Veronica slowly turned around, eyeing Betty suspiciously.

“How and why would you do that?” She asked as she slowly walked back to where Betty was standing. 

Betty smiled innocently and just shrugged her shoulders. “I’m just doing what you said and keeping an eye out for our bachelor.”

Veronica pondered on her offer for a moment. “It would be nice to see Cheryl’s face if he kissed Ethel.” She muttered.

“And to have Cheryl buy you the most expensive drink at La Push.” Betty said as she grabbed onto Veronica’s crossed arms and shook her friend gently.

Veronica smirked at Betty’s words. “Screw it. Get me that kiss and your boy can have his silly little Pop’s date.” Betty clapped her hands, grinning from ear to ear. She took off to find Jughead and tell him the good news as Veronica called, “You only have one and a half minutes to convince him!”

But Betty was barely listening as she headed to the food table where she knew she would find Jughead. She smiled as she caught his eye; he was popping M&Ms in his mouth.

“So does anyone actually know how old Geraldine is?” Jughead asked as he tossed a green M&M in the air before catching it gracefully in his mouth. “Because I’m getting major cougar vibes.”

“Forget her.” Betty said, causing Jughead to giver her a surprised look. “I convinced Veronica to work a Pop’s date into the season!” His face light up instantly and Betty pressed her lips together firmly, she was trying hard not to blush. 

“Betty, that’s awesome!” He said. “How did you-“

“Um, well,” She said, rocking on her heels, “I kind of told her you would give the first kiss to one of her girls.”

Jughead’s excited face turned into a mischievous smile. “Betty Cooper, you surprise me. Never took you as a gambling girl.”

“I have my ways.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. “You don’t mind though, do you?” She asked more seriously, searching his face for an answer.

“I guess this is what I signed up for.” Jughead said nonchalantly. “Ethel Muggs, then?” He asked like he was reading her mind, a small smile playing on his lips.

“How did you know?” She asked, but she was smiling in return.

“Jughead, we need you on set!” Someone called by the mansion door.

“I have my ways.” Jughead said with a wink before tossing another M&M in the air, catching it, and then taking off towards the mansion.

Betty watched him go before she ran off after him, to take her place behind the cameras and watch the drama begin to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much I watch the Bachelor? The Bachelorette just ended Monday and I was so mad at Becca's choice! Ugh anyway. Thank you to everyone who kudo and commented! I really really appreciate it! I know it's kind of weird that he'll be "dating" all these other girls, but we know who he really likes hehe.
> 
> I have no idea how long this story will be, but I did say slow burn (I guess I want to torture myself too). So I hope you stick with it because I am happy to update it when I can get the time! Thanks so much and as always comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

“Jughead,” Archie said as they stood in the front room, just beyond where the girls were all waiting, “you have twenty-five lovely women waiting for you just beyond these doors.”

“That is a lot of girls.” Jughead said as he sucked in a breath.

“Remember, after the cocktail party, we will have a rose ceremony where you will send five girls home.” Archie stated as he placed a comforting hand on Jughead’s shoulders.

“So, no pressure at all then.” Jughead responded, but he was grinning.

“I’ll go in first and introduce you.” Archie said as he smiled at Jughead and turned to walk inside.

The girls all clapped as Archie grinned, taking all of them in. While they all seemed like nice girls, he knew most of them were going to get their hearts broken, but that was just the nature of the business.

“Welcome ladies.” Archie said, grabbing their attention. “Our cocktail party is about to begin. This is your chance to talk with Jughead and get to know him. After the cocktail party we will immediately go into a rose ceremony.” There was a dead silence among the girls as they hung on Archie’s every word. “Jughead will have one rose, the first impression rose, that he will give out at the party. That person will be safe during the rose ceremony. If you do not receive a rose you will be leaving the mansion tonight.”

All of the girls looked around at each other, at their competition.

“Without further ado, I give you, your bachelor, Jughead Jones.” Archie motioned to the doors as Jughead walked in. All the girls were instantly on their feet clapping and cheering. Archie handed Jughead a glass of champagne to make a toast. The girls all quickly quieted down, giving Jughead their full attention.

“Uh,” Jughead said as he looked out at all the girls, “let’s have a good time on this journey for love.”

Betty almost snorted at the way he said that, but the other girls didn’t seem to notice as they cheered his glass. 

“May I steal you?” Geraldine asked as she grabbed his hand, wanting to lead him out to a more private area.

“Come to mama.” Kevin whispered as Jughead agreed and the two disappeared somewhere outside. He, Betty and Veronica followed them, while Toni and Cheryl remained with the other crew, filming the girls left behind.

“So does anyone know how old Geraldine is?” Asked one girl.

“There are a lot of beautiful girls here tonight.” Melody whispered to Valerie.

“I wonder who he’ll give the first impression rose to.” Valerie said as she spotted said rose on the table.

“You bitches better be bold if you want time with Jughead.” Penny said as she took a sip of her drink, her eyes narrowed on all of them.

“And so the drama begins.” Cheryl whispered to Toni, but she was grinning widely. Cheryl lived for the drama and she even got Toni to enjoy it a little bit.

Betty, Kevin and Veronica quietly watched as Jughead and Geraldine took a seat on one of the many couches outside by the pool.

“So,” Jughead said as she scooted a little closer to him, “why the bachelor?” he was genuinely interested in why she had decided to come on the show.

Geraldine laughed slightly. “Well, there aren’t a lot of options in Riverdale and I’ve had some bad luck with guys in the past, so this is my fresh start.”

“You said you teach music.” Jughead pointed out, remembering that she was a music teacher.

“I do.” She said with a nod of her head. “High school students are a lot more mature and developed, I think they can handle it a lot more.”

Jughead was slightly taken aback by her comment. It seemed very ambiguous and he wondered if she was really talking about music. She leaned in, that sultry, seductive look from earlier was back.

“Go in for the kiss.” Kevin whispered by Betty.

“Jughead I-“

“Hey girl, can I steal the man of the hour?” Penny asked in a fake, sweet tone of voice.

“Of course.” Geraldine responded, but her voice was tight. She smiled as Jughead got up and said his goodbye to her.

Penny grabbed his hand, she was surprisingly strong, and pulled him to another couch. She sat down almost on top of him and he felt slightly trapped by her on the couch. 

“Jughead Jones,” Penny said with a sigh, “King of the Serpents.”

“That’s me.” Jughead said kind of awkwardly.

“What’s it like to be king?” She asked.

“A lot harder than you would think.” Jughead said honestly.

“Does it make you feel powerful?” Penny asked as she scooted closer to him, even though Jughead thought it was impossible. 

“Um…” Jughead was spared when another girl showed up in front of them.

“Mind if I cut in?” Valerie asked with a warm smile.

“Just a few more minutes, please?” Penny asked through gritted teeth.

“Like you said, Penny, got to be bold.” Valerie fired back, leaving Penny slightly shocked.

“I’ll catch you later.” Jughead said with a nod of his head before taking Valerie’s hand and walking off.  
“You looked like you could use some saving.” Valerie said as they sat down on a comfortable bench by a small fire.

“Penny is intense,” Jughead said with a deep breath, “to say the least.”

They both laughed and a comfortable silence fell between them. Jughead liked Valerie, he wasn’t sure if he saw anything more than friendship between them, but he thought she was coolest girl so far.

“Why are you here, Jughead?” Valerie asked, catching him off guard.

“I feel like I’ve done a lot of other things for other people and nothing ever for myself.” Jughead answered after a moment. “So, I guess I’m doing this for me.”

Betty smiled at his answer. It was one of the first real things he had said since she had met him. For a brief moment she thought his eyes flickered up to where she was standing. Her heart skipped a beat, but she shook it off, her mind was just playing tricks on her.

“You’re going to break a lot of hearts, maybe even mine,” Valerie said as she put a hand on his knee, “but you have to do what’s best for you.”

“You’re way to good to be on this show.” Jughead said with a laugh. Valerie laughed in return and she leaned in to hug him. Jughead accepted the hug gladly.

“No need to rush into things.” She said. Before she could say anymore Melody came over to ask with some time with Jughead.

The night continued on like this with girls pulling him this way and that wanting to talk. He knew he would have to do the first kiss and first impression rose soon, but he hadn’t even talked to Ethel yet, but he did have someone in mind for the first impression rose.

“You girls are so brave just seeking him out.” Ethel confessed to Valerie and Melody in the living room where a few other girls were. “I haven’t spoken to him since I arrived and we’re bound to go into the rose ceremony soon.”

“You just got to be confident.” Melody said as Valerie nodded her head.

“Easy for you two, you’re gorgeous.” Ethel said with a heavy sigh.

“And you aren’t?” Valerie asked. “Look at those cute curls and curves, you are a doll.”

Ethel blushed, but their moment was ruined when Penny plopped down between Ethel and Valerie.

“Come on sweet stuff if you want the man you have to go after him.” Penny chided from next to Ethel. 

“Leave Ethel alone, Penny.” Valerie said as Melody nodded her head in agreement, glaring at Penny.

“Quiet pussycats.” Penny said as she held out her hand and closed her fingers to her thumb, shushing them. “It’s clear you’re not very confident in yourself, so you might as well pack your bag and head home.” Ethel started to tear up as a smirk lit up Penny’s face. “Leave this to the better girls.”

Ethel took off running somewhere as Penny took a sip from her drink and relaxed against the couch. Valerie and Melody glared at her.

“You don’t have to be such a bitch, Penny.” Melody noted.

“It’s a competition.” Penny said with a laugh. “We’re all competing for the same man, and I’ll be damn if I don’t try my best to get him.”

“Gotta love the villain.” Cheryl said with a smirk as Toni just rolled her eyes, but smiled at her girlfriend anyway. 

Jughead was surprised to see Ethel brush past him, crying into her hands. He had just gone to find her. He found her a few moments later sitting by the pool, her feet dipped into the deep end.

“Ethel?” He asked as he took of his shoes, rolled up his pants and sat beside her. “What’s wrong?”

Ethel was surprised to see Jughead and she quickly wiped away her tears, trying to smile at him. “Jughead, sorry, I’m f-fine, really.”

“You don’t look fine.” He said as he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his arms on them. 

“I’m so stupid.” She said trying not to cry again. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Why do you say that?” He asked genuinely.

“Have you seen the other girls?” She asked as she pointed to the mansion. “They are all so gorgeous and I’m just the ugly duckling.”

“Ethel, you shouldn’t compare yourself to the other girls.” Jughead said, taking her hands. “Being different is so much better than being like all those other girls.”

Ethel swallowed a lump in her throat and a small smile appeared on her lips. “Really?” She asked.

“I mean have you ever seen a bachelor like me before?” He asked, a smile on his own face.

“No.” Ethel said with a giggle.

No, Betty thought as she watched Jughead and Ethel interact. Jughead had been different than all of the other bachelor’s they’ve ever had so far. While she knew she had told him to kiss Ethel he seemed genuinely worried about her hurt feelings and was trying to cheer her up. She had seen the act he had put on, but this was real. 

“So, Ethel Muggs, let’s show those girls what you’re made of.” Jughead said as he lifted her chin and leaned in for a kiss. Ethel was completely taken a back and her whole face was red as she kissed him back. It only lasted for a moment and Jughead pulled back, smiling.

“I can’t wait to see Penny’s face when she finds out.” Ethel blurted out causing Jughead to laugh.

“Alright, cut!” Veronica called from the side. “Ethel, you can head back in the house, Jughead get ready to hand out the first impression rose.” Ethel smiled one last time at Jughead before heading inside, while people came forward to give Jughead a few last touch ups. Veronica turned to Betty, a huge grin on her face. “Well done, Cooper, I bet Cheryl is fuming right now. Tell your boy he’s got his Pop’s date.”

Betty smiled in return, but as soon as Veronica left it fell. She wished she hadn’t convinced Jughead to kiss Ethel. She supposed that out of everyone this one bothered her the least. Not like I should care at all, Betty thought to herself as she tried to shake the weird jealousy off that had twisted her stomach into knots. 

“So, was that good enough to convince Veronica of a well deserved Pop’s date?” Jughead asked, catching Betty by surprise. He saw her frown quickly turn into a forced smile and his own dropped. “Betty, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said, not looking him in the eye. She took in a deep breath and finally looked at him and this time her smile was a bit more real. “Congrats Mr. Jones, you and a lucky lady will be sipping milkshakes and eating burgers soon enough.”

“Well, I have been known to eat at Pop’s a lot.” Jughead said. “So, if you’re ever tired of this terrible set food.”

“You’ll be the first person I text.” Betty said softly.

Before Jughead could say anymore he was called by Archie to head into the house to give out the first impression rose. Betty waved a goodbye and headed to where the rest of the producers were. She didn’t want to miss Cheryl’s reaction.

“Ethel Muggs?!” Cheryl yelled as she replayed the clip on one of the screens in the production room. “Out of all the girls he kisses Ethel Muggs first?”

“Yeah, I’m with Cheryl on this one.” Kevin said. “I thought he would have at least kissed Valarie over Ethel.”

“I thought it was sweet.” Toni supplied while Veronica smiled victoriously towards Cheryl. 

“Of course you would.” Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Maybe there’s more to Jughead than we all first thought.” Betty stated with a shrug of her shoulders. This earned a look from everyone and she realized she was blushing. “Besides it’s the first impression rose that really matters.”

Kevin clasped his hands together happily. “Betty’s right, time to start putting the money down.” He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers, “Any takers?”

“I got fifty on Ethel.” Toni said as she passed over a ten-dollar bill. 

“One hundred on the cougar.” Cheryl added, handing Kevin the money.

“I second Cheryl’s choice.” Veronica said.

“I’d put seventy-five on Valerie.” Archie called from across the room where he was sitting in his chair eating a few snacks. Kevin walked over to grab the money as Betty pondered whom she would throw in for. 

“Fifty on Ethel as well.” Kevin said as he pulled out his own money, adding it to the stack.

“A hundred on Penny.” Betty said, surprising them all. 

“Well, well, well, cousin,” Cheryl said as she twisted Betty’s blonde pony through her slender fingers, “you’re taking a big gamble there.” 

Betty just shrugged and followed Veronica out to the living room where they would begin filming. She didn’t have time to talk to Jughead before silence fell over the set and Veronica pointed at Jughead to start. Jughead walked back into the living room where all the girls were and silence fell as he picked up the rose from the table. Betty held her breath as he looked around the room. If he chose Penny first then he would be just like all the others. If he chose Penny first it meant he wasn’t interested in girls like her. If he chose Penny first she wouldn’t have to worry about the butterflies that filled her stomach every time he smiled at her. He just needed to choose Penny first. 

“Valarie,” Jughead finally broke the silence, smiling at her, “want to talk a walk real quickly?”

All the girls looked at her, some in awe and others in jealousy. Valerie’s lips parted into a grin and got up, taking his free hand, which was extended towards her. “Sure.”

“I bet Archie is celebrating back at the production station.” Veronica whispered into Betty’s ear before she directed the camera to follow the couple.

“Yeah, I’m sure he is.” Betty responded softly and followed Veronica, because she didn’t know what else to do.

Jughead and Valerie sat down where they had their first conversation together. “Valerie, you’re probably one of the realest people here and I want to see where this could go.” He held out the rose for her to take. “So, Valerie, will you accept this rose?”

Betty should have been happy that one of her girls was getting the first impression rose. It increased her chances of winning the whole season immensely and Valerie really was the sweetest and one of the best girls they had ever casted, so why did it feel so terrible? 

“Of course I would.” Valerie said as she took the rose, a big smile on her face. She leaned forward, catching Jughead off guard and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Betty’s fingernails briefly dug into the soft, flesh of her palms until Valerie pulled back. Jughead wasn’t sure what to think, but he mustered a smile before Veronica called cut.

“Perfect, time for the rose ceremony!” Veronica said as she began shooing everyone back into the mansion to prepare for the rose ceremony.

Archie came outside, wrapping his arms around Veronica and Betty, a big grin on his face. “So where am I taking my favorite two ladies for dinner with my first impression rose money?” 

Veronica playfully shoved him and Betty managed a small giggle for her two best friends. “Get back inside before you become the next bachelor.” She said to Archie in a teasing tone.

“Did you take bets on who I would choose for the first impression rose?” Jughead asked as he caught up with Betty. He had overheard what Archie had said to them.

“Uh,” Betty said, not sure how to respond, “it’s kind of a thing we’ve been doing since we started.” She admitted honestly.

Jughead laughed and Betty was slightly relived. “So Archie was the only one who picked Valarie?” He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. “Isn’t she one of ‘your girls’?” He asked as he made quotation marks in the air. “Why didn’t you pick her?”

“Just not who I thought you would choose.” Betty said shortly, not looking at him. She didn’t want to have this conversation. She didn’t want him to know who she had put money down on.

“Well, then who did you think I would choose?” He asked.

“Clearly, it’s not important because I lost.” She said as she tried to pick up her pace.

Jughead grabbed her arm gently and stopped her, turning her so that she was facing him. He tried to catch her eyes, but they were glued to the ground. 

“C’mon Betts, I wanna know.” He said softly.

It was the combination of the nickname and the softness in his voice that finally made her look up at him. Would he hate her for thinking so low of him? Maybe it would be better that way. She had to stop whatever was happening between them as soon as possible. “Penny.” She finally muttered.

That was the last answer he expected her to say and was a little taken aback by it. “Why the hell did you think I would choose Penny first?”

Betty just shrugged her shoulders. “You’re the Serpent King, a bad boy, she just seems like the type of girl you should be with.” She lied.

“Do you really think I’m that shallow?” He asked. Betty could hear the hurt in his voice and she could feel her nails digging a little bit deeper into her palms.

“I mean do you expect me to believe you’re really here for love and not to become famous or something?” Betty asked harshly. She had to make him believe that whatever their relationship was, it was nothing more than business.

“Says the girl who just convinced me to kiss someone as a favor and makes girls hate each other.” Jughead responded just as harsh. He pushed past her, his shoulder bumping into her as he headed towards the mansion. 

Betty stood there for a moment, letting Jughead’s words sink in. He was right of course. She was awful for playing with people’s hearts like she did, but it was her job and it was all she had ever known. It was for the better, she told herself. Now Jughead could go on and find his wife and live happily ever after. Yes, this was the right thing to do or so Betty told herself as she looked down at her bloodied palms. The rose ceremony was a blur to Betty as she stood numbly next to Kevin and Veronica as Jughead called out nineteen more names to continue on. 

“Cheers to finding love.” Jughead said as he raised his glass to the twenty girls that would continue on.

“That’s a wrap!” Veronica said. Everyone started clapping and Betty finally snapped out of her daze. “We’ll get the dates set up and start filming tomorrow. So everyone get some rest!”

Betty was barely listening to whatever Cheryl, Toni, and Kevin were saying around her. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Jughead and when he finally caught her looking his face-hardened and he turned away. Just this morning she couldn’t wait to start filming, and now she couldn’t wait until it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you know we needed a bit of angst! I promise you will not be disappointed, but we can't make it that easy, can we? Also, I'm pretty angsty from Bachelor in Paradise right now, so I'm spreading the loveeeeee. Thank you thank you thank you for the comments and kudos! It really does keep me motivated to finish. i've got a few little fun things up my sleeve for this story so be prepared :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Will update when I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Betty felt like the rest of the week was a blur as they filmed to first two group dates of the season. She and Jughead barely spoke besides the occasional conversation about anything Jughead needed. Betty knew this was how it was supposed to be, but she couldn’t stop herself from staring at Jughead during filming. She liked the way the tips of his lips curled up when he was talking about something he liked. She found his laugh sweet and full of warmth, but most of all she couldn’t help but feel the butterflies whenever he smiled, even when it wasn’t at her. 

“I am so excited for this one on one.” Kevin said with a happy sigh as he sipped his coffee. “Then we can celebrate at La Push, I am dying for one of their mojitos.”

“Yeah, after we all spend our money buying Veronica drinks for getting the first kiss.” Betty said with a giggle.

“You know it only takes two glasses of top shelf champagne for her to fall asleep on one of the chaise lounges.” Cheryl said as she plopped down between them. 

“Everyone ready to see this cougar pounce on her date.” Toni asked as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

“Where are they going anyway?” Cheryl asked, giving Toni a quick kiss on the cheek. “The senior center?”

Kevin and Betty laughed as Veronica strolled into the production room, a large smile on her face. 

“Actually, Mr. Jones gets his Pop’s date today.” Veronica said as she threw down her purse and held out her hand for an intern to place a coffee in it a second later. 

“Wait, I thought you said Pop’s was off limits.” Kevin said as he straightened up. 

“Jughead is a simple guy,” Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes, “he has simple taste. Are we that surprised?”

Betty was staring down at the floor; she knew if she looked anyone in the eye she would give her secret away. 

“I’m sure Grundy is going to find that very romantic.” Toni muttered into Cheryl’s ear, who just smirked in response.

Betty’s ears perked up at Toni’s words, she was right, the date wouldn’t romantic. She would, hopefully, not have to endure watching unprompted make outs if the night ended in the diner full of teenagers. 

“Betty, grab the bachelor, so we can get started,” Veronica directed, “Kevin and Toni make sure Grundy is ready, please.”

Betty finished her coffee before she got to her feet to look for Jughead. Her stomach twisted into knots as she spotted him in his usual chair, eating a donut. Betty took a deep breath as she marched over to him.

“Are you ready for your Pop’s date?” She asked, her voice softer than she wanted to sound.

Jughead looked up for a moment and she thought she caught a smile. Her knots tightened when his lips turned down in a frown. “Can I help you, Benedict Betty?” He asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. 

The comment stung and Betty chewed the bottom of her lip before she took another step forward. “Jughead, about what I said earlier this week…”

Jughead leaned in, his face softening, “Yes?”

“I didn’t mean-“

“Jughead, we’re ready to roll.” One of the cameramen said, interrupting Betty. 

Jughead got up from his chair, giving Betty a curious look. “Maybe, we can finish this conversation later.” He said and his voice was forgiving and his small smile was real. 

Betty let go a huge sigh of relief as she watched Jughead walk away, for a moment she caught him looking back at her, giving her that smirk that sent butterflies in her stomach. They only disappeared when she spotted Grundy walking over with Kevin and Toni. Betty looked away and walked over to where Veronica was standing next to Archie.

“Jughead!” Grundy said as she ran at him, pulling him into a hug, almost knocking him on his feet.

“Hi, Geraldine.” Jughead said as he wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. “Are you ready to go on our date?”

“I am!” She said as she laced her fingers in his. “Where are we going?”

“So,” Jughead said as they started for the car that would take them on their date, “we’re going to go hiking on one of the nice trails by Fox Forest and then over to Pop’s for dinner.”

Grundy’s face fell when he mentioned Pop’s, but she quickly pulled it together. “Oh, sounds lovely.” She lied.

“Is something wrong?” Jughead asked as he opened the door for her.

“No,” Grundy said, “sounds like fun.”

Jughead got in the car and the driver took off towards the forest where the hiking trails started. They made small talk and Jughead couldn’t wait to get out of the car and into the fresh air. While he knew he should have been focusing on Grundy, he couldn’t help, but think about the girl behind the cameras. He looked over at the blonde on his mind. She was laughing at something Kevin had said and he couldn’t help, but smile. Their last conversation still played over in his head and he wondered what she was going to say before he was pulled onto his date.

Before he had left the South Side all of his friends had warned him that he would fall for all of the North Side princesses that were stuck up and not even look at him twice. Most of the girls were nice and he even liked a few, but no one stood out to him like Betty did. She was kind and she didn’t want him to change who he was, even if it did make for better TV. That’s why he was so confused as to why she chose Penny and why she said what she did. 

“Jughead, are you listening?” Grundy asked as she paused on the trailer, looking up at him expectantly.

“You were saying how you almost threw up before your first concert.” Jughead responded, vaguely remembering her saying something like that.

Grundy smiled and carried on with her chatter as they continued down the path. It was weird to have cameras follow you everywhere you went and Jughead deeply missed his privacy. It was hard trying to find a girl you liked while the rest of the world watched, maybe that’s why the only girl he seemed to be interested in was the one behind the cameras. 

“Ahh!” Jughead snapped out of his thoughts as he caught Grundy, who had rolled her ankle and stumbled to the ground.

“Are you okay?” He asked as Veronica and a medic rushed forward.

“I’m fine, it’s just, my ankle.” Grundy said as she rubbed said ankle with her hands. “Please, I don’t want this to end our date.”

“Geraldine,” Jughead said with a slight laugh, “I don’t think you should hike or go anywhere on a hurt ankle.”

“We can just rearrange the date.” Veronica said, thinking quickly. “Take out and a stay at home movie.”

“That sounds lovely.” Grundy responded smiling between Jughead and Veronica. “Jughead?”

Jughead tried not to look disappointed that his only Pop’s date was getting cancelled on him. He looked over at Betty for a second and he could see her mouth the words “I’m sorry”. There were still cameras pointed at him and even though they weren’t rolling he still felt like the entire world’s eyes were on him. 

“Sounds fun.” He said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“I have got to hand it to her,” Cheryl said as she popped a cherry red sucker from her mouth, “bitch knows how to get what she wants.”

“What do you mean?” Betty asked. She hadn’t been paying much attention to Grundy when she fell. She was, once again, focused on Jughead. She had felt bad that his Pop’s date was being ruined for the evening.

“Grundy practically threw herself on that rock.” Cheryl said with a roll of her eye at Betty’s obliviousness. “She didn’t want to go to Pop’s, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.”

Betty’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Grundy, disliking the woman who was clinging to Jughead with a huge smile on her face. “Oh, don’t look so proud Kevin.” Betty said after a moment when she looked over at her friend smiling.

“It’s a snake eat snake world out there.” Kevin said from the other side of Cheryl with a happy sigh, his hands on his hips. “Score one for Kevin.”

“Whatever.” Betty grumbled unhappily. The rest of the date passed with Betty and everyone else watching Grundy cuddle up next to Jughead while they watched some classic horror movie. She gasped and grabbed onto Jughead at all the right times and Betty was counting down the seconds until it was over. After Jughead had given her the date rose and said goodnight did Betty feel the tension in her body ease a bit. 

“That’s a wrap for the first week of shooting!” Veronica said and everyone around them clapped and cheered. “We’ll pick up the rose ceremony Sunday evening and start the week all over again.”

“Head home, change, dinner, and then La Push.” Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around Archie and Betty.

“See you bitches tonight.” Cheryl said as she grabbed Toni’s hand and the two girls headed off the set to get ready for the evening. 

“You ready to head out, Betty?” Archie asked as he started for the car. 

“I’ll catch up with you and Veronica in a second.” Betty said as she turned away from Archie and spotted Jughead shrugging off his date jacket and hanging it back up on the rack of date clothes they had set aside for him. “Sorry, again, about your Pop’s date.” She said when she reached him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jughead said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I’m sure whomever I pick will go on more than enough Pop’s dates with me.”

“I’m sure she will.” Betty said more quietly.

“What are you all up to tonight?” Jughead asked, having overheard Kevin earlier.

“It’s tradition to always go out to La Push for drinks after the first week of shooting.” Betty said with a smile. “It’s a rooftop bar and club and we just all hang out and…” Betty paused, not sure she wanted to say what was next.

“And?” Jughead asked, already knowing what was on her mind.

“Trash talk each other and our girls we picked.” Betty finished, hoping he wouldn’t get angry like he did last time they talked about stuff life that.

“Sounds like fun.” Jughead said as he grabbed an apple from the buffet table. “I will be reading a book on serial killers and calling it a night.” He said as he took a bit from his apple. 

“I take it clubbing isn’t really your thing.” Betty said as she watched him carefully.

“Not really, but I’m weird, so.” Jughead responded with a shrug of his shoulders. “Goodnight, Betty Cooper, don’t drunkenly make out with too many guys.” He said before he turned and headed towards the car that would take him to his hotel room for the evening. 

“No need to worry about that, Jughead Jones.” Betty said with a heavy sigh as she watched him walk away.

-

“Okay, okay,” Toni said with a laugh as she leaned into the group so they could hear her over the loud music, “never have I ever had sex on a pool table.”

Archie and Veronica both put down their fingers, losing the game as everyone around them gasped. 

“Wait, I’m the only one with a pool table in the basement.” Kevin said as his eyes widened in horror. 

“Guilty.” Veronica said as she looked at Archie with a sultry smile. 

Everyone else laughed as Cheryl ordered another round of drinks. This was the first time all week Betty actually felt relaxed. There were no constants around, no talk of upcoming date ideas, no Jughead to distract her, just her friends and a damn good cocktail in her hand. She would be lying though if she said her thoughts weren’t occasionally running back to Jughead when there was a lull in the music or conversation. While Betty never minded that most of her friends were couples, Archie and Veronica, Toni and Cheryl, and even Kevin had brought Moose, one of their cameramen, out for the evening, she couldn’t help, but feel like a seventh wheel. 

“That cute guy by the bar is checking you out.” Veronica whispered in her ear as she sat down next to Betty, nodding her head in the direction of the bar.

Betty turned to look at the guy she was talking about. He quickly smiled and looked away, pretending like he hadn’t noticed them. “He doesn’t look like my type.” Betty said after a moment. 

“Ugh,” Veronica sighed as she threw her head back dramatically, “B, why are you making this so difficult?”

Betty wished she could just march over to the cute boy at the bar and start massively flirting, but something, or someone, was holding her back. That someone had dark hair and a handsome smirk. Archie pulled Veronica to her feet as an upbeat song started to play.

“Ronnie, come dance.” He asked, his words slurring a bit. Veronica put her finished drink down on the table and joined Archie out on the dance floor where the rest of their friends already were. 

Betty watched them all dance for a few minutes before slamming her drink back and getting to her feet. She wasn’t really in the party mood anymore and figured she would just catch a Lyft home for the evening. Her friends wouldn’t miss her and she would see them tomorrow. She stepped outside and took a deep breath, the music thumping from the rooftop seemed distant and only the mindless chatter of people taking a smoke break on the street filled her ears. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her fun, fully preparing to call her Lyft. She scrolled through her contacts and hovered over Jughead’s name for a moment. Maybe it had been the alcohol or some party of Betty that was braver than she knew, clicked his name and started typing out a text. 

Haven’t scared yourself too much from those serial killer books, have you?

She waited against the wall of the bar, looking down at her sent text message. There was no going back now. After a few moments there was no response and Betty sighed heavily. She had been so stupid. What did she expect texting him this late? Her phone buzzed, nearly startling her, but she quickly looked down and smiled when she saw Jughead’s reply.

Betty Cooper, I thought you were supposed to be having a drunken adventure. What possessed you to text me about my weird interest in psychopaths? 

Betty quickly typed her response back.

Wasn’t feeling it. Kind of hungry, though. Want to join?

Betty watched as the three dots popped up, wondering what he would say.

Pop’s?

The one word sent her heart thumping in her chest. This wasn’t a date she told herself. It was just two friends meeting up for late night burgers and milkshakes. She called a ride and told Jughead she would meet him there. It had been a while since she had been to Pop’s, but the neon pink sign greeted her through the dark, cloudy sky and she felt like she was home. She stepped out of the car and spotted Jughead already sitting in one of the booths. He was looking out the window, but hadn’t spotted her yet. She took a moment to take in his excited and somewhat nervous expression cross his faces as his eyes wandered over the people coming in and out of the chocolate shop. She started for the door and their eyes finally met and Jughead broke out into a wide grin. 

“You made it.” He said as Betty took a seat across from him in the booth.

“Were you worried I wasn’t going to show?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and a mock offended tone in her voice.

“Honestly,” Jughead said, “I wasn’t sure.”

“But you came anyway.” She said as Pop’s walked over to take their order.

“I guess I did.” Jughead said with a laugh. 

They both order their food and Betty began asking him about the books he was reading. It felt like she was talking to a friend she had known for a very long time. While they had grown up on different sides of Riverdale they had more in common than she thought. Jughead loved writing, especially murder mystery type novels and when he wasn’t leading the Serpents he spent his time working on his novel.

“So why the Serpents?” Betty asked, dipping one of her fries into her shake.

“They were like my second family growing up.” Jughead answered. “My mom and little sister left for Toledo when I was young, so it was just my dad and I. The Serpents take care of their own.”

“Do you like leading them?” She asked curiously. 

“It has its moments, but I would do anything for them.” Jughead responded seriously. 

“That’s really cool, actually.” Betty said. Growing up she had heard all kind of things about the South Side. The gangs, the violence, the drugs. She never thought she would be sitting in Pop’s with a Serpent, let alone their king.

“Most people think we just sell drugs and do crime,” Jughead said as he took a bite of his burger, “but that would be the Ghoulies.”

“The Ghoulies?” Betty raised an eyebrow. The name sounded beyond silly.

“They’ve always been interested in Serpent territory, nasty group, but we hold our own.” Jughead said, giving her a crooked smile, one that made her heart beat a little faster. “Enough about me, I want to know how you got into the bachelor business.”

Betty laughed as she swirled her fingers over the laminated tabletop. “Uh, actually I was really interested in journalism in college.”

Jughead gave her a surprised look as he said, “Really?”

“Yeah, both my parents worked on ‘The Register’ and I loved writing for ‘The Blue and Gold’ in high school.” Betty explained. “So, that’s what I studied, but I got an internship at TV studio for reality shows and I kind of just turned to that instead.”

“Do you like it?” He asked.

“I do.” Betty said with a nod of her head. “I work with a great team, but I do miss solving mysterious and discovering the truth.”

“Well, if this doesn’t pan out for either of us we can always be a crime solving duo.” Jughead suggested.

“Taking down serial killers and bad guys.” Betty said with a smirk as she leaned in, intrigued by the idea.

“Could be fun.” Jughead said, leaning in as well. 

They stared each other down for a moment and Betty imagined what her life would be like if she just left with Jughead to solve mysteries together. Crazy, stupid, adventure filled, full of danger and romance. It was a nice fantasy, but Betty knew reality. She played with it everyday. This was her forever and it wouldn’t be anymore exciting than the catfights she helped create.

“It’s getting late.” Betty said as she looked down at her phone, noticing it was creeping close to 3am. They had been talking for two hours and to Betty it only felt like ten minutes.

“We do have a rose ceremony tomorrow.” Jughead agreed. The reality of their relationship crashed down on both of them. Jughead was here for the twenty other girls staying in the mansion. That’s where his future wife was. “I can give you a lift, if you want?”

Betty knew she should call someone to get her, but she selfishly wanted a few more moments with Jughead alone. “Sure.” They stepped outside and Betty’s eyes widened as she spotted the motorcycle he was walking over to. “Um, you didn’t say anything about a motorcycle.”

“It’s completely safe.” Jughead said as he handed her a helmet with a gold crown drawn on the front. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Everything in Betty yelled at her that it was a terrible idea, but a small part of her edged her forward. She grabbed the helmet and hopped on the back of the motorcycle. She groaned internally when she realized she would have to hold onto Jughead tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and hated how natural and good it felt to be so close to him.

“Hang on tight, princess.” He said with a smirk before he took off.

The ride was terrifying at first, but Jughead was so at ease and she had felt his calm spread to her and she soon relaxed and actually enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair. They arrived at her apartment all too soon and Betty was grinning when she handed the helmet back.

“Do my eyes deceive me or did you actually enjoy that?” He asked.

“It was better than I thought it would be.” Was all Betty said as she tried to control her beating heart.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jughead said and she could have sworn he leaned in a little bit closer to her. She tried very hard not to look down at his lips.

“Goodnight, Jughead.” She said, moving closer to him for a moment. Their eyes locked again and she wondered what he was thinking in that moment. Her senses got the better of her and she blinked, taking a step back. 

Jughead smiled slightly before starting up his bike and heading off into the night. Betty watched him until he disappeared and she carried a wide grin all the way up to her bedroom. It wasn’t until she closed the door behind her did she realize that she was very much in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, was a bit busy this week! Sooooooo! An exciting chapter where Betty and Jughead got a bit of their own one on one and feelings are starting to develop....I have so many things planned for this story I hope you are all prepared! Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos! They are very much appreciated! Let me know what you think of this chapter and I will update when I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Another week of filming passed by and Betty found herself making every excuse to go and talk to Jughead in between filming. It was hard and it didn’t look too suspicious, as she was the one who was supposed to be taking care of him. The more she learned about Jughead the more she wanted to be around him.

“I’m entrusting this to you.” Jughead said one day on set as he handed Betty a worn book with the pages folded in the corner.

Betty laughed as she took the book from him. “Your favorite book about serial killers?” She flipped through the book, noting his handwriting scrawled along the edges. “I feel so honored.”

“I hope it doesn’t keep you up at night.” He said with a grin before he was called onto set.

Betty bit down gently on her lip to keep herself from grinning too widely. The grin only disappeared when it was time for Jughead’s date with Melody. The group dates weren’t too bad to watch since it was more focused on the girls fighting amongst themselves. Most of the make outs were awful and almost comical to watch. They were only bearable because Toni and Cheryl would remake them later and they would all laugh about it. The one on ones were the worst to watch. Every so often Betty had to stop herself from digging more scars into her palms every time. She tried to tell herself the reason she felt this way was because they were friends and she just wanted him to be happy and with the right person. 

Except she wanted to be that person. 

There it was she had a crush on Jughead Jones. Out of all the years she had worked on this show she had never, not once had an interest in any of the bachelors. Some were nice and she enjoyed talking to them, but she had never actually liked them. What made Jughead Jones so special? The worst part was that she knew he was going to pick someone else to be his wife. She wasn’t even on his radar.

As the rose ceremony ended, and three more girls sent home, the remaining seventeen girls gathered around him, champagne glasses raised in the air.

“So, I think it’s time we move this party to Colorado for some snow filled adventures.” Jughead said causing the other girls to yell with delight and clang their glasses against his. 

“So who is bringing the champagne on the private jet?” Cheryl asked as she wrapped her arms around Kevin and Betty.

“I believe Toni was the one who lost the bet during the group date.” Kevin said as he looked over at the pink haired girl.

“Only because Cheryl sabotaged it through Penny.” Toni said as she glared at her girlfriend.

“Moi?” Cheryl said in a fake surprised tone. “I would never do such a thing.”

“Don’t let Toni pick out the bubbles,” Veronica said as she crossed her arms over her chest, smiling, “last time she brought Korbel.” They all laughed as Toni stuck her middle finger up at them.

-

Jughead had never been on a private jet before, but he had to admit it was much better than flying economy. He was very amused by the crew as they drank champagne and danced around the aisle while music was playing. He was trying to read in the corner, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Betty, who kept smiling at him every time he caught her eye. He couldn’t help, but smile in return.

“Mr. Jones, “ Veronica said as she sat down across from him, blocking his view of Betty, “I am giving you the luxury of choosing your one on one this week.”

 

Jughead’s attention snapped to her at those words. He was surprised that she was actually letting him pick his one on one. “Really?”

“Yep, anyone you want.” Veronica said, catching Betty’s attention. Betty walked over and sat down next to Veronica. “Betty, perfect timing, I was just telling Jughead he could take anyone he wanted on a date.”

Betty had to fight to keep her face from looking too disappointed as she looked from Veronica to Jughead. “Anyone you want.” She repeated, the words getting caught in her throat slightly.

Jughead watched her face for a moment, but she averted her eyes from his gaze. He turned back to Veronica and said, “How about Valarie?” She was one of the only girls he genuinely liked talking to. While, to him at least, it felt more like a good friendship at least he didn’t have to worry about her clinging to him like Penny or Geraldine did. 

“Valarie it is.” Veronica said with a nod of her head. She then got up and headed over to Archie, plopping down on his lap and pulling him into a kiss.

“Too bad there aren’t any Pop’s in Colorado.” Betty said as she looked up at Jughead, her smiling returning.

“I don’t know how I will ever survive without it.” Jughead said in a sarcastically dramatic voice.

“I think you’ll be just fine, Mr. Jones.” Betty mused, a slight smirk on her face before she got up and joined Kevin and Cheryl in a dance off.

Jughead laughed, slightly turned on by her smirk and the swing of her hips. He almost wanted to join her, but he knew he couldn’t do that in front of the entire bachelor crew, so he remained in his seat and just watched. All he could think about was how he wish he could have told Veronica that he wanted a one on one with Betty…

-

Betty forgot how much she loved the snow. It was so beautiful and it made everything seem so peaceful and quiet. The resort they were staying at was to die for. Of course the girls and Jughead would be staying in two separate places just beyond the resort, away from the public eye. They all had to take a lift to the top of the mountain where they would be staying in some cozy cabins.

“So happy we get to stay in the resort with an open bar and a spa zone.” Cheryl said with a happy sigh as they set up cameras around the cabin where the girls would be staying.

“Because you weren’t just on vacation right before filming started.” Betty teased her cousin. Cheryl was always travelling when they weren’t filming. They had all gone on several vacations together before, but Cheryl was constantly living in luxury. 

“A beach vaca is very different than a winter ski lodge vaca, dear cousin.” Cheryl said as she pulled her fur coat around her tighter. 

“Any bets on who falls the most during the ski group date?” Kevin asked as he eyed the girls in the other room as they got ready for filming.

“Grundy seems pretty clumsy.” Toni said.

“Please, I can’t wait to see Ethel Muggs try to make it down the mountain.” Cheryl added.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and guess the bachelor himself.” Kevin said boldly.

“No way.” Betty said. She remembered how well he handled his motorcycle. She also remembered how it felt to wrap her arms around his body, holding on tightly. 

“Just because you know how to ride a motorcycle doesn’t mean you can ski.” Kevin argued.

“What about Penny?” Archie chirped in.

“Yes,” Betty agreed as she pointed to Archie, “Penny barely seems to have any athletic ability.”

“Okay, okay,” Kevin said as a mischievous grin appeared on his face, “whosever pick falls the least amount of times has to skinny dip in the outside hot tub, but” and his eyebrows went up as he looked at all of them, “they must run all the way across the snowy balcony to get in.”

“Evil.” Betty said with a roll of her eyes.

“I like it.” Veronica said with a twisted smile. “I’ll be biased in hopes that Penny makes it down without any trouble, just to see Archie run butt naked across the snow.” She turned to Betty and gave her a sympathetic smile, “Sorry, B.”

“You’ll only be sorry when Archie and I are sipping on a nice, spiked, hot chocolate as we watch you run naked through the snow.” Betty said as she held out her fist to Archie who quickly fist bumped her.

Although Cheryl had joked about them being on vacation it was actually very far from the truth. Filming began immediately and they all took to the ski slopes for the group date.

“Skiing?” Jughead asked in horror as they dressed him in a very attractive (and probably not very useable, Jughead thought) ski outfit for the date. “I’ve never skied in my life!”

Kevin was grinning and Betty hit him on his arm, telling him to go check on his girls before filming started. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Betty said calmly.

“Betty, do I look like the kind of guy that does any sort of organized sport, much less ski?” Jughead asked as he indicated to his body. Despite his slim appearance she knew there was muscle there. 

“Think of how much the girls will be all over you when you fall.” Betty offered. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“I didn’t know the big, tough Serpent King was scared of a little snow.” She said with a fake pout, teasing him lightly.

Jughead looked at her, looked up at the mountain and then back at Betty. He grabbed the ski goggles she was holding out and started marching towards the chair lift. “I am not scared, Betty Cooper.”

“Have fun!” She said as she waved at him, only getting a glare in return. 

The date was just as comical as they all hoped it would be. Everyone was falling down left and right, even Jughead couldn’t keep his balance no matter how hard he tried. The crew on the sidelines had stitches in their sides from laughing so hard. They would all quietly root for their person to fall as they skied down the mountain next.

“If we don’t have a montage of this in the episode then we should all quit now.” Kevin said as he wiped a tear from his eye after a particularly funny collusion between Penny and Melody.

The only person that actually seemed to know what she was doing was, surprisingly, Ethel Muggs.

“Ethel,” Jughead said as he caught up with her, trying to catch her breath, “how are you so good?”

“My family would take trips all the time to the mountains, I love skiing!” She said, a huge grin on her face. 

“Well, can you carry me down then?” Jughead said as he leaned against her, completely exhausted. 

Ethel blushed at their touch and Betty’s smile quickly fell from her face as she watched them. It was just Ethel, Betty told herself, sweet and innocent Ethel. 

“God, I am going to enjoy myself tonight.” Toni said with a grin as she nudged Cheryl. 

“If it’s a show you want,” Cheryl said dramatically as she looked at the rest of her team, “then it will the best thing you all have ever laid your eyes on.”

-

Betty took a sip of her hot chocolate as she and the rest of the team gathered around the large patio door that led to the private hot tub from Archie and Veronica’s room. Cheryl stood just in front of them in a bright red robe, snow falling softly into her hair.

“Cousin Betty,” Cheryl said as she looked at her cousin, “if you would do the honors.”

Betty pressed play on her phone, starting a dramatically sexy song for Cheryl. Cheryl turned away from them, winking at Toni before slowly lowering her robe to the ground. She flipped her hair and started cat walking across the snow-covered patio and to the hot tub. She dipped into the tub and turned, raising her middle finger at all of them.

“Well done!” Kevin called as they all clapped for her. “Now move over, cause I’m joining.”

“Same!” Toni said as she started peeling off layers to join her girlfriend in the hot tub. 

“Betty,” Veronica said as she pulled Betty over as Archie started to take off his shirt and join the others, “would you be mad if I asked you to go check on Jughead, I need to make sure he’s okay before we all go to dinner.”

Betty bit her lip, both excited at the idea to see Jughead head one on one, but nervous at what she might do if she was alone with him too long. “Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks, B!” Veronica said as she pulled her friend into a hug. “You’re the best!”

Betty watched Veronica join them in the hot tub before she finished her hot chocolate, grabbed her jacket and headed to the sky lift to take her up the mountain. The sun was setting and she leaned against the window, taking in the pinks and purples streaking across the sky. She missed watching the sunsets over Sweet Water River with Archie on the weekends, wrapped up in blankets and eating s’mores over a small fire. Life seemed so simple back then and now everything seemed so fast paced and life was a blur. She loved her friends and enjoyed her job, but she wondered what it would be like to go back and slow things down. Being at Pop’s with Jughead remaindered her of how much she loved Riverdale. She could see herself getting chocolate shakes with him at midnight and then taking trips along Sweet Water River, watching the sunset. 

The lift came to a stop and Betty hopped off, spotting Jughead’s cabin just in front of her. In the distance she could see the cabin the girls were staying in. She wondered what was going on over there. She pulled her coat around her tightly, it was way colder at night, and headed over to where Jughead was staying. He smiled widely at her when he opened the door.

“Betty Cooper, I’m pleasantly surprised to see you.” He said as he moved to let her in.

“I just came to check on you that’s all.” Betty said as she stayed outside. Keeping their conversation brief was the best way to avoid humoring her feelings. 

Jughead frowned slightly. “You came all this way to knock on my door and asked how I was doing?”

Betty nodded her head, shivering. “Well, I should be getting back if you don’t need anything.”

“At least let me walk you back to the lift.” Jughead said as he reached for his coat. Betty didn’t protest and together they started heading back to the lift. 

“How sore are you from falling?” Betty asked teasingly. 

“You have no idea.” Jughead said as he rubbed his shoulder, frowning. “Skiing is not my sport. Although, Ethel was pretty good.”

“Yeah, she shocked all of us.” Betty admitted with a giggle. She reached out and pressed the button calling the lift up. Betty’s heart nearly stopped when she realized nothing was happening. She hit the button a few more times as Jughead watched with an amused expression on her face. “No, this can’t be broken.” She said, her face turning red as she tried not to look at Jughead. She hit the “Call Help” button after the lift still didn’t start.

“Can I help you?” A very bored voice said from the small speaker.

“Yeah, hi,” Betty said in a rush, “is there a reason the lift isn’t working?”

She could hear the person yawn and she saw Jughead try to stifle a laugh, causing her to glare at him. “Yeah, it breaks down a lot. Should be working by six am tomorrow.”

“Six am tomorrow?” Betty groaned as she realized what this would mean. “There’s no way to get it done sooner?”

“Listen, sweetheart, find yourself a nice boy to cuddle up to because it’s going to be a cold evening. Have a good night.” The voice cut off before Betty could say anymore. Her cheeks were practically burning as she looked out over the mountain, the sun nearly set in the darkening sky.

“So, uh, would you like to stay in my cabin?” Jughead offered as he tried not to laugh.

Betty wanted to say no and that maybe she should go stay with the girls instead, but she also wanted to say yes, of course she would stay with him. Staying with the girls would be the safer option, but she didn’t want to be bombarded with questions or deal with the drama. Her stomach growled as she realized how hungry she was. They were all supposed to get dinner when she got back down and now that seemed to be out of the picture. Not to mention she was freezing.

“Come on Betty, you look cold and I heard your stomach growl.” Jughead said as he held his hand out to her. “I’ll cook you some dinner.”

Betty looked at his hand and grumbled a fine as she took it. It was soft and warm in her own and she felt a rush of butterflies when his fingers intertwined with hers. His cabin was very nice. There was wood everywhere and it was decorated with pictures of the mountains and paintings of animals that lived in the area. Jughead had a nice fire going in the living room and she could see all of his books, papers, and notes scattered on the coffee table. She quickly texted Veronica where she would be staying.

“Spaghetti, okay?” Jughead asked from the kitchen as he held up a box of pasta for her to see. 

“Actually, that sounds amazing.” Betty said with a smile as she shrugged off her coat and joined him in the kitchen, happier to be in a warmer place. “It was my favorite meal as a kid. My mom would make it all the time for me.”

“It may come as a shock to you,” Jughead said as he got a pot of water boiling, “considering how much I eat at Pop’s, but I enjoy cooking.”

“Really?” Betty asked as she sat down at a bar stool in front of the counter. “I never would have expected that to be honest.”

“We have a lot of potlucks with the Serpents.” Jughead said as he started on the meat sauce. He popped open a bottle of wine and added some to the pan. “Wine?” He offered. Betty shook her head and he quickly poured her and himself a glass.

“What else do you do?” Betty asked.

She found the more she spent time with Jughead the harder it was not to like him. He talked about their Christmas toy drive for children in need and about his time growing up with his dad as the Serpent King. She, in turn, told him stories of how her and Archie would get into trouble all the time when they were younger.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jughead asked as they sat on the couch, dinner finished and the wine almost gone. “Why did you and Archie never date?”

Betty laughed softly as she thought about Archie. “I liked Archie for the longest time, hoping he would one day ask me to be his girlfriend, but he never did.” She remembered when they fought about their relationship after a slow dance at homecoming when Archie said he just wanted to be friends. “It almost ruined our friendship. Even though it hurt that Archie didn’t love me the way I wanted him to, I still really cared about him.”

“So you stayed friends?” Jughead asked, leaning in slightly, his arm relaxed over the couch just behind her.

Betty nodded. “Best friends. Now I’m really happy for him and Veronica. They are great together, even when they keep me up from,” Betty gave him a look, her eyebrows raising, “doing you know.”

Jughead laughed and Betty thought it was magical. She loved watching him be so happy and carefree.

“Yes, Betty, I think I know what you’re talking about.” He said as he looked at her with a smirk.

A comfortable silence fell between them and Betty couldn’t help, but take him all in. He was very handsome and she could get lost in his eyes for hours. She felt her body start to move closer to him and she was shocked when she thought she saw him do the same. Her eyes immediately went to his lips, but before anything could happen the great clock rang out loud, telling them it was very late in the evening. This brought Betty back to her senses and she pulled back, her cheeks blushing furiously. 

“We should probably head to bed.” Betty said as she cleared her throat. She looked down at her sweater and jeans, grimacing. Jeans were not very comfortable to sleep in.

 

“I have an extra shirt and sweatpants you can borrow.” Jughead said, reading her mind, as he got up.

“No, you don’t-“ Betty started, but he had already disappeared into his bedroom. She knew sweatpants were going to be way more comfortable and warmer than what she was wearing. 

Jughead returned moments later, holding out his clothes to her. She took them and quickly changed in the bathroom. She sighed happily, finding that they were the right size of baggy to be extra comfortable. She stepped back out into the living room, giving Jughead a little twirl as she model his clothes for him.

“Very nice.” Jughead said as he laid a blanket out on the couch. “You can have my bed.” He said as he sat back down on the couch grabbing one of his books.

“No way.” Betty said as she smacked him lightly, trying to move him. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead said in a false hurt tone of voice, “what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the couch.”

“The kind that has to get up an go on a one on one in the morning.” Betty said as she stood just in front of him, with her hands on her hips. 

“Well, you have to work all day tomorrow.” Jughead responded with a slight frown and his tone a little more serious. 

Betty’s hands fell as he looked up at her. Why did he care so much? Before she could say anything the power cut out, the only light coming from dying embers in the fireplace.

“Oh no.” Betty said, realizing how cold it was going to get.

“I’m sure they’ll get the power back up soon.” Jughead said as he got up from the couch, looking around the dark cabin.

“It’s kind of spooky.” Betty said as her eyes wandered over to the dark windows, imagining someone staring back at her at that moment.

“Uh, we could, share the bed.” Jughead suggested as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

No. No, no, no, no, no. Betty thought immediately at that suggestion. It seemed to be a completely terrible idea. The last thing Betty needed was to share a bed with Jughead, despite how warm she knew it would be.

“I snore.” Betty said as a way to make him think twice about sharing a bed with her. “Or, at least that’s what Polly has told me.”

Jughead laughed. “Betty, I don’t care if you snore.”

She should have said no, that she would be fine on the couch, but she sighed heavily and said, “Fine.”

She saw Jughead give her a smile and started for the bedroom. She followed him, already regretting her decision. She was happy to see that the bed was huge and there could be plenty of space between them. They climbed into the bed, turning on their sides to face each other.

“Hopefully your evening with me didn’t ruin your typical night with your friends.” Jughead softly.

“It was really nice, actually.” Betty admitted honestly. It had been a while since she had spent time with a guy she liked in such an intimate setting. “I’m kind of glad the lift didn’t work.”

“Me too.” Jughead said and she could see his smile through the dark. “Goodnight, Betty Cooper.”

“Goodnight, Jughead Jones.”

-

Betty didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she woke up she felt something soft and warm next to her. One of Jughead’s arms was tucked under the crook of her neck and the other across her waste as he spooned her. Her arms were wrapped around his arm tucked under her neck. She was comfortable and happy being next to his sleeping form. Jughead was still asleep, his steady breathing a calming sound in the first morning light. Betty wondered what it would be like to wake up with Jughead everyday. She could feel tears weld up in her eyes and she tried to blink them back as she realized she wouldn’t be the girl sleeping next to him for the rest of his life. 

“Betty?” Jughead’s sleepy voice said as he nuzzled into her neck.

There was a loud pound on the door causing Betty to nearly jump out of her skin. “Oh my god that’s probably the team!” Betty said as she ran from the bedroom and headed to the bathroom to hide. 

Jughead laughed as he got up and threw some sort of clothes on. He opened the door, immediately being ambushed by Veronica and a bunch of interns.

“Good morning Jughead.” Veronica said as she moved past him. “Betty!” She called out to her best friend. “I brought you coffee and clean clothes!”

Jughead chuckled as Veronica disappeared into the cabin and let the team start working on him for the day. The morning moved quickly and soon Jughead was ready to go on his one on one for the week. Before he left the cabin he noticed that Betty had neatly folded the sweatpants and left them on the coffee table, but his shirt was no where to be seen. He didn’t have time to think about it too much on his way to set before Valarie was crushing him with a hug.

“I am so ready for our date today!” She said with a smile Jughead had a difficult time returning. 

Truth be told, he couldn’t stop thinking about Betty. Luckily, Valarie was easy to talk to and it felt like hanging out with a friend as they took snowmobiles to a tiny little hot tub with chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. Every now and then he would steal glances over at Betty, so much so that Veronica actually stopped filming to yell at him.

“Jughead, this isn’t The Office, stop looking at the camera.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

“He’s just getting his Jim Halpert on!” Valarie said in defense.

Betty had been dreading watching this date all morning. She liked Valarie, she really did, but hated seeing how close her and Jughead were. She held on tightly to him as he drove through the snow towards their hot tub. Every time Valarie stole a kiss she felt her nails dig deeply into her palms and she tried to steady herself when Jughead smiled at her like she was the best thing in the world. She had been stupid to think he liked her as more than anything than friends. The vision of waking up every morning next to Jughead was slowly fading from her mind. 

“How was your evening in Chateau De Jughead?” Cheryl asked as the wrapped up filming for the day.

“It was fine.” Betty said a little too casually, trying hard not to give anything away. “He cooked me so spaghetti, we talked for a little bit and went to bed.”

“Sounds boring.” Kevin said as he wrapped his arm around Betty. “What really happened, what’s the inside scoop?”

Betty tried to laugh off Kevin’s words. “Nothing happened, Kev.”

“Come on, we all know sweet Betty Cooper was the perfect lady.” Toni said. Betty was thankful for her words as everyone turned to talking about what to do for lunch. Jughead walked over to Betty and she tried to hide the disappointment and hurt from her face as she smiled at him.

“So, were you planning on keeping my shirt or?” Jughead asked with a grin.

Betty’s eyes widened as she realized she was still wearing it under her sweatshirt. Her blush was furious as she tried to come up with an excuse as to why she had kept it. If she was honest she didn’t really know why she had kept it. Part of it was because it was comfortable to wear and made her feel safe and warm. The other part was because it was a piece of him she didn’t want to give up to anyone else.

“I can give it back tomorrow.” She murmured after a moment.

“Keep it.” Jughead said, catching her off guard. “It looked way better on you than it did on me.”

Jughead began to walk away and Betty quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him close to her. “We probably shouldn’t talk about what happened this morning.” Betty said, her eyes on his, their faces mere inches apart.

Jughead bit down on his lip as he looked at her. “Whatever you say boss.” He finally said, but didn’t pull himself from her grasp. 

“Betty come on!” Veronica called, breaking their moment.

Betty dropped her hand from Jughead’s arm, turning away from him. Jughead watched as she caught up with her friends, giving him one last look. Jughead sighed as he realized the only girl he wanted was the only girl he couldn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! So so so so sorry it took me forever to update! I've had a busy week and not a lot of time to write, but never fear this story will be written! I appreciate all of the comments and kudos, it keeps me going! Anyway, back to the chapter. I told y'all it was going to be a slow burn....do you hate me yet?? Hehehe love you all! I will try to update the next chapter sooner! Thoughts on when we might get a little more action?? Comments and kudos are always lovely! Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

“My girls are dropping like flies.” Toni groaned as they finished filming their snowy rose ceremony in the mountains. 

Five more girls were sent home, leaving twelve left. They were growing ever closer to the fantasy suites and ever closer to Jughead getting engaged, Betty thought as she chewed on her lip. Maybe after it was all over everything would go back to normal. She wouldn’t have to think about or see Jughead anymore. She ignored the brick of dread in her stomach. Maybe she could find happiness in knowing he was happy, and then life would go on. There would be another bachelor and there would be other girls. Jughead would become, but a memory to her.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Cheryl said as she flipped her red hair over her shoulders, wrapping her arms around Toni’s waste, “everything can change in Vegas.”

“Can you believe we’re going to Vegas?” Ethel asked Melody and Valarie excitedly.

“They better not make me dress up in a show girl outfit.” Valarie said as Betty walked over to them. “Betty, please don’t do that to us.”

Betty laughed. “We did that a few seasons back, so no need to worry.” She said to ease their minds.

“Who’s getting the one on one, blondie?” Penny asked as she took a sip of her champagne. 

“I don’t think it’s been decided yet.” Betty said, ignoring the nickname Penny had given to her. She knew Penny would be getting one soon, she was their “villain” after all and Veronica would be stirring up some controversy before they started getting to the top 6 girls. 

“What’s a girl gotta do to get a date around here.” Penny muttered as she headed out to the hallway.

“Vegas?” Jughead asked when Betty got to him. “Really?”

“Don’t like to gamble, Mr. Jones?” Betty asked in a flirtatious tone. 

Jughead rolled his eyes, but she could see a smile on his lips. “It’s not my ideal place to go, but I guess I don’t really have a choice.” He shrugged off his suit jacket and handed it to her so she could hang it up with the rest of his clothes to be packed for their next trip.

“No you don’t.” She said as she slung his jacket over her shoulder. “But, like Cheryl said, everything could change in Vegas.”

They held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Betty headed off to do other things as they prepared to leave in the morning. Jughead watched as she walked away, wondering if her words would come true. Vegas was the place to put everything on the line and Jughead was feeling lucky.

-

Vegas was exactly the right place to distract Betty from her feelings from Jughead Jones. The bright lights, the busy streets, and the never-ending chaos was the perfect mixture to keep her focused on anything, but the Serpent King. They had done some of the seasons in Vegas and had always had a few nights they were able to go out as a team and just have a wild time. 

“The group date isn’t until tomorrow,” Veronica said as she poured herself and Betty another drink from their mini bar, “so I say we kick of the night by going out.”

“Remember the last time we filmed when all of us were hung over?” Betty asked, her head practically throbbing remembering the headache that had ensued that morning.

“Betty,” Veronica said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a leather mini skirt, “this skirt I bought this morning demands to be worn immediately.”

Betty laughed. Maybe going out could be fun. There had been plenty of cute guys spotted on the sidewalks and in the hotels as they came in and she could use a nice distraction, considering Jughead would be taking Penny on a one on one this week. If she could find someone else to talk to it could ease the pain of not being with Jughead. Who knows, maybe she could find her future husband out there.

“What the hell, let’s do it.” Betty said.

Veronica squealed with delight as she rushed forward and hugged Betty. “I’ll call Cheryl, but knowing her she’ll already be dressed.”

An hour later they were all hitting the streets of Vegas, heading to one of the more well known casinos. This was their life style. Nights out, hangover coffees, drama filled television, endless bets and craziness. Maybe she wasn’t so suited for Jughead’s life. He was a simple guy who loved to read about serial killers and go to small diners late at night. Betty had been kidding herself into believing she would be happy with a quiet life of sunsets over Sweet Water River and milkshakes from Pop’s. That was the old Betty. This Betty thrived on chaos and wildness. Yes, Vegas was exactly what the doctor ordered. Betty found herself dancing with her friends, a drink in hand, all night long, her thoughts barely turning to the boy she thought she had developed a crush on. She could almost laugh at the silliness of being jealous at all the other girls fighting for his attention during filming. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” A voice said next to her at the bar. Betty turned to see a super cute boy smiling at her.

“Of course.” She said, despite a small voice in the back of her mind nagging her not to. The voice reminded her of Jughead and she tried very hard to silence it. She didn’t want to think about Jughead while she tried to talk to other guys.

“The name is Dilton, by the way.” He said as he took a seat next to her, waving the bartender over. 

“Betty.” Betty said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake. She liked his smile and the way his glasses softened his face.

“Betty,” Dilton said as he handed her a drink, “what brings you to Vegas?” 

“Well, actually,” Betty said as she stirred her drink with her straw, “I am a producer for the show The Bachelor and we’re here filming a few episodes.”

Dilton looked slightly shocked and impressed. “Really? That’s pretty cool.”

“Have you heard of it?” She asked curiously. 

“I’ve heard of it, but never watched it.” He admitted with a small laugh.

See, he’s never even watched the show. Not worthy of your time. The voice, Jughead’s voice, whispered in the back of her mind. She took a drink, ignoring it.

“Not surprising,” Betty said with a flirtatious smirk, “you don’t look like a girl in their mid twenties.”

Dilton laughed. “It’s a pretty famous show though, so you must be damn good at your job.” He complimented, smiling.

The Jughead voice in the back of her mind growled slightly, but she leaned forward, closer to Dilton. “That I am. What brings you to Vegas?”

“I work in the parks in the area and sometimes I let off a bit of steam by exploring Sin City.” He said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. “I usually don’t win anything, but tonight I’m feeling a bit lucky.”

“Me too.” Betty said as Jughead’s voice yelled many words of protest. She took a long sip of her drink, trying to drown them out.

“I’ve never seen a show being filmed before.” Dilton said. “Is it exciting?”

“Why don’t you come by tomorrow and check it out.” Betty said, much to the dismay of the nagging voice in her mind, as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse to write down where they would be. “Then, maybe you can take me to lunch.”

Dilton grinned at her boldness and accepted the piece of paper from her as he finished his drink. “I would love to.” 

He set his empty glass on the counter of the bar and said his goodbye to her. Betty watched him walk off and smiled. Maybe she could be happy without Jughead, after all he was certainly going to be happy without her. She finished her drink and went off to find her friends, Jughead’s voice in the back of her head finally going silent for the evening.

-

Betty’s eyes kept dashing over to the clock that hung in the area where they were filming the first group date. She wondered if Dilton was still going to show, but more importantly she wondered what Jughead would think if he did. 

He doesn’t like you like that, so why does it matter? 

She told herself as she helped Valarie with some last minute makeup fixes in between takes. Before the cameras started rolling Betty spotted Dilton talking to one of the security guards and she quickly ran over, to let him in.

“He’s with me.” She said as she grabbed Dilton’s hand and brought him over to where the rest of the team was setting up to start the filming.

“This is awesome.” Dilton whispered as he looked over all the cameras and the people moving this way and that on set. “And that must be the bachelor.” He said as he pointed over to Jughead who was currently talking to Archie.

“Jughead Jones.” Betty said as she tried not to look at him too long. “Bad boy extraordinaire.” Although that was the Jughead’s angle for the season Betty knew he wasn’t really a bad boy, on the other hand he was one of the sweetest guys she had ever met.

“So what are they doing now?” Dilton asked as Veronica yelled for everyone to get off set.

“We’re just about to start the group date.” Betty said, but she froze when Jughead finally looked over at her. She still had one hand wrapped in Dilton’s and Jughead had noticed, his eyes falling down to their intertwined fingers. There was a look of shock and something else on his face when their eyes met again and Betty immediately pulled her hand out of Dilton’s, the latter not minding, as he was busy wrapped up looking at everything else. Jughead quickly looked away and walked over to the group of girls waiting for him.

“Ugh, I’m hung over, but I am way more animated than Jughead is right now.” Kevin whispered into Betty’s ear halfway through the group date. “He seemed fine this morning, now he looks like he hasn’t had any coffee.”

Kevin and Betty weren’t the only ones who had noticed Jughead’s lack of enthusiasm as the date carried on. Veronica had cut filming to pull Jughead to the side to tell him to pick the energy up or it will make the girls too nervous to do anything.

“Sorry,” Jughead said as he looked over at Betty for a quick second,” must have been something I ate this morning.”

“You just need to make it through this date before we break for lunch.” Veronica said as she walked him back out on set. 

Jughead nodded his head; he looked over at Betty who was laughing at something that guy she had been holding hands with earlier said. Where did he come from and why did Jughead care so much that Betty was hanging out with him? He knew that he and Betty couldn’t be anything and he was the one that was currently dating twelve other girls. He shook his head, forcing a smile to his face as he rejoined the girls on their date. As soon as it was over he walked over to Archie, who was getting a drink of water by the food table. He knew he could ask Archie without it looking suspicious.

“Hey, who’s that guy Betty is talking to?” Jughead asked casually as he grabbed a water bottle from the table.

Archie looked over at Betty and Dilton before turning back to Jughead. “Oh that’s Dilton.” Archie said. “Betty met him last night when we went out, I think they’re grabbing lunch today.”

“Oh,” Jughead said, trying to keep his voice level and calm, “interesting.”

Archie raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jughead. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious, haven’t seen him on set before.” Jughead explained a little too quickly. Maybe Archie had not been the best person to ask.

Archie gave him a knowing look before he took another drink from his water. “This is like the first date she’s had in a while, so we’ll see how it goes.” Archie said with a shrug as he looked back at Betty and Dilton, who waved bye to everyone before leaving the area.

“Yeah, hope it goes swell.” Jughead muttered before stomping off to be alone.

-

Betty had enjoyed her lunch date with Dilton. He was funny and very sweet, but Betty would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t thought about the look on Jughead’s face when he had spotted him holding hands. He almost looked hurt, but that couldn’t bet right, Betty thought. Why would her holding hands with another guy upset him? He was dating twelve other girls, one who would be his future with. Why did it matter to him? Betty shook the thought from her mind, she must have just imagined that look. 

“Just in case you find yourself in Vegas again.” Dilton said as he gave Betty his number before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Betty smiled as she waved bye to him before heading back to set where they would finish filming the rest of the episode.

“Dear cousin,” Cheryl said with a smirk as Betty joined them by the coffee table, “how was your date with the ranger hottie?”

“Really good actually.” Betty said, her cheeks glowing.

“And will you be inviting this ranger hottie out tonight?” Kevin asked as he bumped her lightly with his hip, grinning.

“Maybe.” Betty said as she tightened her ponytail as Veronica called them all over to set to start filming Jughead and Penny’s one on one. 

Betty’s happy demeanor dropped as soon as she spotted Jughead. He only looked at her for a moment, before he started engaging in a conversation with Penny. She tried really hard to catch his eye, but he refused to look at her. Throughout the whole date Jughead was being extra romantic and paying extra close attention to Penny, which he normally never did. Penny ate it all up and Betty couldn’t understand why he was acting so strange. As soon as Veronica called cut for a break Betty marched over to Jughead to figure out what his deal was.

“Laying it on a bit thick for Penny, aren’t you?” Betty asked, putting her hands on her hips, catching Jughead off guard.

“What ever do you mean?” Jughead asked after he got over his momentary shock, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“I’ve seen you around Valarie and the other girls.” Betty said, not impressed with his tone. “It feels like you’re acting over the top.”

“Just trying to find the love of my life that’s all.” Jughead said with a shrug of his shoulders. At least he was looking at her.

“Have I upset you?” She asked as he began to walk away.

“Not at all, Betty Cooper, not at all.” He responded, his tone telling her a completely different story.

Betty stewed in frustration as he rejoined Penny to finish out their date. Something was bothering him and she was going to figure out what it was. After filming and dinner with her friends she headed off to Jughead’s room on the other side of the hotel. She told the others she would catch up with them later.

“Ugh, fine,” Veronica had said as she began pulling Archie into the elevator, “but if I don’t get to meet this Dilton tonight I will be very upset.”

Dilton was the last thing on Betty’s mind as she hurried over to Jughead’s room. He was supposed to distract her from the bachelor she had been crushing on, but all the time they spent together her thoughts had constantly turned to the beanie wearing boy. She had tried to convince herself that the life Jughead liked to live was something she had moved on from, something she would never want. Her phone buzzed and she realized she had already gotten a few Snapchats from Kevin and Toni and they only been out for fifteen minutes. Betty stood outside of Jughead’s room, taking a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

“Betty?” His voice as soft, just like his face when he answered the door. It only lasted for a moment before he put on his bad boy façade, leaning on the doorframe as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out with your friends and your new boy toy?”

Betty noted the way he said boy toy with a bit of bitterness. Betty couldn’t believe it. Jughead Jones was jealous. “No, actually, I wanted to check on you.”

Jughead’s cool stance softened as he dropped his arms to his sides and moved over to let her in. “Oh.” Was all he said as Betty stepped inside his hotel room. He closed the door and moved to sit on one of the couches by the fireplace.

“Why were you acting so strange earlier?” Betty asked as she sat down next to him. 

Jughead laughed as he looked at her, causing Betty to raise an eyebrow. “Betty, I don’t really know how to tell you this, but honestly, I was a little jealous.”

Betty froze, her eyes looking hard at his face, trying to figure out if he was just humoring her or not. Jughead has just admitted he was jealous. He couldn’t really be jealous that would mean that he liked Betty as more than a friend. Betty could feel her heart beating. This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid. She and Jughead couldn’t be anything more than what they were. A producer and a bachelor.

“Why were you jealous?” Betty asked quietly. She needed to hear him say it, because it couldn’t be true.

Jughead quickly got up from the couch, pacing just in front of her. He grabbed his beanie, throwing it to the couch and ran his fingers through his black hair in frustration. “I would think that answer is obvious.” He said as he stopped after a moment, looking into the fire.

Betty slowly got up from the couch and walked over to Jughead. “Jughead,” she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her, “you know we’re just friends.”

“Come on, Betty,” he said, his eyes piercing right through her, “you feel it too. I can’t keep denying my feelings for you.”

“Jughead.” Betty groaned as she took a step back, she had to stop this, she had to make him see reason. “You don’t like me, you’re confused because you’re dating twelve other girls.”

Jughead laughed. “It’s because I’m ‘dating’ twelve other girls that I know how I feel about you.” He explained. “That night at the diner when we talked for hours or in the cabin when the lift wouldn’t work, or the morning we woke up together.” Betty just shook her head, they didn’t mean anything, they didn’t mean anything. “That’s the only thing that has felt real since I’ve been here.”

“No, no.” Betty said as Jughead took a step towards her, she placed her hand on his chest, this couldn’t be happening. 

“I know you feel the same.” Jughead said as he placed his hand softly over hers.

It was the way he looked at her in that moment that made Betty realize she had been completely wrong. She wanted Jughead more than she had ever wanted anyone. She wanted to hold his hand and watch sunsets and sunrises over Sweet Water River. She wanted milkshakes from Pop’s and long rides on his motorcycle, holding him tightly as they discovered new adventures. She wanted to solve crimes and catch bad guys with him, but most of all she wanted to kiss him and never stop.

“You do realize you have to propose to one of those girls, right?” Betty asked, coming back to her senses as she backed into the wall. 

“What if I don’t want any of those girls?” Jughead asked as he drew closer to her. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

“That’s not in your contract.” She tried to say seriously, but her serious tone dropped just as quickly as her eyes did to her lips.

“Fuck the contract.” Jughead said as his eyes caught hers. “All I want is you.”

Betty’s eyes searched his face for the lie. She kept thinking he would shake it off and say he was just joking, but he held her gaze and looked at her like no one else had before. “I should go.” She whispered, but she had no intention of leaving.

“Or you could stay.” Jughead said as his thumb gently brushed against her cheek. He tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. “Stay.”

Betty couldn’t stand it any longer. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him to her, closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a blissful kiss and any shock Jughead had felt at her boldness quickly wore off as his hands dropped to her waist and he picked her up, pinning her against the wall. Betty gasped at his strength, but wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands cupping his face as she kissed him harder. 

“Betty.” He murmured before his lips moved to her neck as he fingers twisted through his dark hair.

He moved them to the bed, Betty unbuttoning his shirt as they turned. Somewhere they both knew what they were doing was wrong, but it felt so right. Their clothes were quickly abandoned on the floor and Betty moved on top of him and for a moment they both just looked at each other, their chests heaving from their passionate tangle.

“We’re going to be in so much trouble.” Betty said as she traced Jughead’s lips with her thumb. She knew there would be consequences if anyone found out, but in this moment, she didn’t care, all she wanted was Jughead. All of him. 

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead said, “I would risk everything for you.”

Betty smiled and blinked back tears that had come to her eyes. No one looked at her like Jughead did. No one understood her like Jughead. No one was like him. She leaned down and kissed him, slowly, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T HOLD OUT ANYMORE OKAY! Also, I had to throw in some jealous Jughead because it's only fair, right? Sooooo tell me what you think???? Our love birds finally got to admit their feelings, but what will happen next? I always appreciate the comments and kudos, so please keep them coming! Thank you my lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

When Betty woke up next to Jughead it felt like a dream. Everything he had said to her, every kiss they had, every sigh that escaped their lips, and every touch felt so unreal, like it never happened. But, as soon as Betty saw Jughead’s lips turn into a smile when he woke up, she knew everything was real. Their moment of happiness only lasted for a few moments, before reality popped their sweet little bubble. 

She had slept with Jughead Jones. He was a bachelor. She was his producer. He was supposed to be proposing to one of those girls and now they were lying in bed together. The panic set in as Betty realized she had jeopardized her career, her reputation, and her relationships with her friends. Jughead managed to calm her down, cupping her face gently in his hands.

“Betty,” he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, “I would never make you chose between your life now and me.”

Betty nodded her head. She knew that Jughead would never be that selfish, but that’s what made it so hard. “I don’t want to lose you.” She said. They had just found each other, she didn’t think she could take it if he proposed to someone else.

“So what do we do?” He asked. 

They talked long and hard about it over coffee and donuts that they picked up from a local bakery. They decided they still wanted to be together, but Jughead didn’t want Betty to sacrifice her career or her friends, so they would keep it a secret. Jughead would continue on with the show and at the end he would choose not to propose to anyone. They would wait a while, let all the hype blow over and then come out together as a couple. Betty needed time. She needed to figure out how to tell everyone, especially Archie and Veronica. She wanted it all to work, but she knew they had to tread carefully.

“Are you going to be okay watching me go on dates with other girls?” Jughead asked with a bit of concern as he took a sip of coffee.

Betty smiled as she looked at Jughead. His hair was messy, his blue eyes still waking up, but there was a hint of last night still shown in his body language as he leaned into her, his fingers resting gently on her knee. She could wake up and spend mornings with Jughead forever. “Well, I won’t lie, it will be tough, but I’ll be okay.”

“I don’t know if I believe you.” He said as he grabbed her hands and ran his fingers over the moon shaped scars that were imprinted in her palms. “I noticed you dig your nails into your hands when you’re upset.”

Betty frowned as she looked down at her palms. “It’s a habit I’ve had all my life.” She said softly. 

Jughead gently closed her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them. “We don’t have to do this. I don’t have to carry on with the show.”

“No!” Betty said quickly. “I’ll be fine, really.” Jughead looked like he wanted to argue, but Betty’s phone buzzed and she realized her friends would come looking for her if she didn’t respond soon. She quickly got up and quickly put her hair into a messy ponytail. “I have to go or they’ll send out a search party for me.”

She ran to the door and paused as she opened it, turning to look at Jughead who had gotten up from his chair to say goodbye to her. She smiled as he leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss. “No matter what happens in front of the camera, know that you are the person that has my heart.” Jughead whispered, his eyes sparkling. 

Betty nodded her head, smiling in return. They shared one more quick kiss before Betty ran off. She slowed down as she reached her room, her cheeks practically burning from the memory of the past few hours. She entered her hotel room and was greet by whoops and cheering from her friends who were all piled in hers and Veronica’s room.

“Where the hell have you been?” Veronica asked, but she was smiling as she walked over and wrapped her arm around Betty.

“Apparently the national parks aren’t the only natural wonder Dilton was patrolling last night.” Kevin said with the biggest smirk on his face. 

Betty laughed, trying not to look at anyone. She hated lying to her friends, but she couldn’t tell them about Jughead, not yet. “We were planning on coming out, but things, uh, got carried away.” It wasn’t a complete lie. 

“Color me impressed.” Cheryl said from the couch, a mimosa in her hand. “But now we need to talk bets again.”

“Yes!” Kevin said as Betty internally sighed with relief. “Twelve girls going into the rose ceremony and only nine coming out. Everyone has two girls left, except for Cheryl and Betty,” Kevin muttered, “who have three.”

“What’s that love?” Cheryl said with a wicked smile.

“You have three girls left.” Toni said loudly as she shoved Cheryl playfully.

“So the week after we will be down to our final four, our home town girls.” Veronica said as she took a sip of her mimosa.

“Then the fantasy suites.” Kevin said. 

Betty froze. She had forgotten about the fantasy suites. What was Jughead going to do if one of the girls wanted to take things a little bit farther than just making out? Would he play along? She tried not to think about that as everyone else continued to talk around her.

“The first one to lose all their girls buys dinner for everyone at Hyde Park.” Veronica said as she raised an eyebrow, looking at everyone.

Toni groaned as everyone else happily agreed to the terms. “Veronica, you and Cheryl have such expensive taste though.”

“Worried, babe?” Cheryl asked as she grinned at her girlfriend.

“Always.” Toni muttered, but agreed anyway. 

“Well, let’s get ready to film the rose ceremony.” Veronica said as she finished her drink. “Betty you have five minutes to shower, we’re heading to sunny California next!”

“And Betty will be leaving poor Dilton all alone.” Kevin said, causing Betty to blush heavily as she ran to the shower for cover.

-  
Betty thought she and Jughead would keep everything low key and avoid each other until it was all over. That had not been the case. Any chance they had to be alone together they took. Quick make outs in empty hallways, hand holding under the table at lunch, shared looks and smiles when everyone was focused on something else, and most of all late nights at Jughead’s hotel rooms. They couldn’t get enough of each other and the thrill of almost getting caught made everything that much hotter.

“What happened to sleeping in your own bed tonight?” Jughead asked one evening as they cuddle in the bed together, his fingers tracing the soft skin of her arm.

“Veronica and Archie were getting a little too comfy, so I said I would stay in Archie’s room tonight.” Betty said with a shrug of your shoulders. “If you would prefer Penny or Ethel-“ Jughead shoved her playfully, causing them both to laugh before he pulled her into a kiss.

The week went by blissfully and Betty hardly noticed Jughead’s dates with the other girls. Admittedly, she felt a little guilty when she saw Valarie or Ethel hang out with Jughead because they were both sweet girls, but she knew Jughead was busy thinking about her. He made for a great actor though and sometimes even she would begin to doubt his feelings for her until the cameras switched off and his smile immediately went to her. It was a reassuring smile, a smile to keep her fingers from digging into her palms. Nine girls turned to six girls and soon they were heading up from LA to northern California to spend time in the national forest and state parks for the week. Betty knew Jughead would love to see the Redwoods and she wondered how she could sneak him out for some one on one time of their own into the forest.

“This season is flying by.” Kevin said as he dropped his bag off in the living room of the cabin they were all staying in together. “Life is going to be so boring after Jughead marries Grundy.”

“You say that with a lot of confidence.” Betty teased as she elbowed him lightly before shrugging off her rain jacket.

“Betty, we both know that Toni’s last girl is leaving before hometowns,” Kevin explained as he worked his way over to the kitchen to get both of them a drink, “and while Valarie and Ethel are nice girls, I don’t think he will choose them.”

“But Grundy, the cougar?” Betty asked as she raised an eyebrow while Kevin handed her a drink.

“If he picks Penny, I might quite, or die.” Kevin said dramatically before he took a sip. “Cheryl will never let us live it down if she wins another season.”

“Don’t worry Kev,” Betty said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I have a feeling Cheryl will be very surprised by how this season ends.”

“The influencer.” Kevin teased. “You spend so much time with Jughead I wonder if you’re filling his ear with secrets about Valarie to make him pick her.” 

Betty laughed and as Kevin turned away to help Toni with her stuff her smile dropped. If Kevin noticed she spent a lot of time with Jughead then surely Veronica did. Why hadn’t her best friend said anything to her yet? Maybe she just thought she was doing her job really well? The prospect of telling Veronica what was really going on seemed that much more impossible and terrifying. Once everyone settled in Betty decided it would be a better idea to stay put for the evening and hang out with her friends in the cabin. She quickly texted Jughead, who was more than okay, saying he had a lot of reading to catch up on, and tried not to feel too disappointed about not seeing him much all day. She ended up having a great time with her friends and looked forward to filming the one on one the next morning. It felt weird sleeping alone in her bed for the first time in a week, Cheryl and Kevin softly snoring in the rooms next to her. She missed the feeling of Jughead spooning her, his warmth soaking into her aching muscles. She closed her eyes dreaming of him by her side.

-

“Okay,” Ethel said as she and Jughead scooted closer together by the fire, “I feel like I only know the things everyone knows about you.”

Jughead raised a curious eyebrow as he grabbed another s’more from their plate of ones they had made together. “What do you want to know?”

“Tell me something you haven’t told anyone before.” Ethel said with a sweet smile on her face. “And it doesn’t have to be serious, it could be silly or whatever.”

Betty, who usually dazed off during the dates now, was paying close attention to Jughead and Ethel. She and Jughead barely had time to talk at all during the day before they had started filming and she hadn’t seen much of him at all the night before. She knew she was just in her head, but Ethel’s questions intrigued her.

“Um, I like to write.” Jughead said after a moment. Betty smiled softly. She had known that.

Ethel rolled her eyes as she gave Jughead a playful shove. “Duh, you’ve said that before. Come on, you’ve got to have something.”

“Well, what about you?” Jughead said as he tried to think of something. “I’ll say something if you do.”

“Fine.” Ethel said as she straightened up. “In high school I sent fake Phantom of the Opera type threats to the star of the musical because I was jealous she stole the part I wanted to play.” Jughead wasn’t the only one surprised by her words. Even Cheryl looked mildly impressed by Ethel’s little truth bomb. She raised her eyebrows at Jughead, smiling. “Now your turn.”

“Fair enough.” Jughead said with a laugh. His smiled dropped slightly as he got a little more serious. “At first I kind of rejected the part of me that was a Serpent.” He said a little more quietly. “I never wanted to be one of them.” His eyes were staring into the fire intently.

“What changed?” Ethel asked as she tilted her head, trying to catch his eye.

Jughead looked up at her and his smile returned. “They’re my family. They took care of my dad and I when we needed them.”

“That’s actually really sweet.” Ethel said before she leaned in and caught Jughead in a surprised kiss. Jughead quickly responded and brushed his hand through her curly hair.

Betty looked away from the kiss, her heart hammering in her chest. That was something he had never told her and the moment between him and Ethel seemed so real. She tried to remember his words to her, but sometimes it was hard to believe them when he was busy kissing other girls and telling them intimate details about his life. Veronica called cut and Betty turned around, hoping to get that smile from Jughead, but it never came. He was still busy talking with Ethel after their intimate kiss. Betty quickly excused herself to the bathroom before anyone could see how upset she was. She felt sick to her stomach and she knew she had been overreacting, but she couldn’t help herself from feeling this way.

The stress of hometowns and fantasy suites was looming over them, not to mention having to break the news that they were a thing, if they still were a thing. What if Jughead changed his mind about how he felt about Betty the deeper and more personal he got with the other girls? The last few weeks were always the make or breaks for the relationships on The Bachelor. What if Jughead decided he liked Valarie of Ethel more than he liked Betty?

Betty couldn’t stop herself as she bent over the toilet throwing up whatever they had all ate for lunch. She had told Jughead that she would be fine. She didn’t want to come off as clingy or jealous when she was the one who wanted him to finish out the show so she didn’t lose her job. Betty groaned as she leaned against the bathroom stall, thinking about how selfish she was being. She knew she couldn’t be gone too long without causing suspicion from her friends. So she cleaned off her face, popped in a stick of gum and rejoined everyone. They would finish wrapping up the one on one and film some stuff with the girls before calling it a night. 

“Jughead you’ll have your group date tomorrow and then one more one on ones this week.” Veronica said as she laid out the schedule for him. 

Betty felt her stomach nearly heave again as she remembered that the dates were getting more intimate with fewer girls left. It meant less group dates and more one on ones. She would have to watch him go through another one on one with Valarie, one of the girls he had shown the most interest in.

“Maybe I was wrong.” Kevin said as he came up to Betty. “Maybe Ethel Muggs does stand a chance to win our bachelor’s heart.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Betty said before she excused herself to the bathroom again. This time when she came out Jughead was waiting for her, leaning against the wall next to the door.

“Betty, are you okay?” He asked as he caught her gently before she could storm past him.

“I’m fine.” She said, but the weariness in her voice betrayed her. She tried not to look at Jughead, knowing her eyes would give it all away.

“Hey,” He said as he cupped her face in his hands, “don’t give up on me now.”

“I’m not.” She mumbled. Her voice sounded defeated and Jughead pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Come over tonight.” Jughead whispered in her ear. “Let me make everything up to you.”

Betty felt her body relax in his embrace. She felt silly for reacting the way she had during the one on one. “I can’t tonight, maybe later this week?”

Jughead pulled back to look her over, but smiled softly when she sounded a little more like herself. “Of course.” Before he could say more he heard footsteps coming and he quickly walked into the bathroom, disappearing before Archie had come around the corner. 

“Hey Betty, Ronnie has to work on some editing stuff to send to the studio for promotional, want to grab dinner and hang out just the two of us?” Archie asked.

Betty’s smile grew wide. It was rare her and Archie got to hang out together and she could really use it since her weird spiral about the one on one and Jughead. “Yeah, that sounds great!”

-

Although hanging out with Archie had been a great distraction for the evening (she forgot how much he could make her laugh) the rest of the week seemed to pass by in agony. Watching the dates didn’t get any better so Betty excused herself during the one on one and instead asked if she could work on interviewing the girls that were left.

“Well of course he likes Valarie, she’s obviously gorgeous, but I don’t see them lasting.” Penny said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Why is that?” Betty asked, slightly amused. She never thought she would agree with anything Penny said, but it somehow made her feel slightly better.

“Come on ponytail,” Penny said with an exasperated sigh, “do you really see her in a Serpent’s jacket?”

Betty’s mind wandered away from the conversation as Penny continued to talk. She couldn’t imagine Valarie toting around a black leather jacket with a Serpent on it, but for some reason, she could picture herself perfectly in one. She wondered if the Serpents made pink leather jackets…

“Two more girls going home tomorrow.” Veronica said as they wrapped up shooting for the day. “Then we get to my favorite part of the show, hometowns.” Veronica said with a smile. “Nothing creates drama like families.”

“And the first one of us will be out of girls.” Kevin added. 

“Correction, Toni will be out of girls.” Cheryl responded with a smirk.

“I’m still holding out hope.” Toni said stubbornly.

They all started heading out, but Betty felt a hand grab her and pull her into an empty broom closet. She was happy to see Jughead smiling at her.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” She said softly.

“So how soon can you be over tonight?” Jughead asked, his grin only growing wider.

Betty raised an eyebrow, ‘Why?”

Jughead merely shrugged. “I have a surprise for you, that’s all.”

Betty’s heart melted at his words. The boyfriends she did have had never done anything romantic or super sweet for her in the past. Jughead was willing to go out of his way just to make her smile. She was very lucky.

“An hour so I can freshen up.” She said as she thought about showering and maybe doing her hair. It was always up in a ponytail and she rarely ever did anything with it.

“Perfect. See you in an hour.” Jughead said as he leaned down and kissed her.

She let the feel of his lips on hers linger as he slipped out of the closet. She waited a few moments, her eyes still closed, before she stepped out, humming to herself. She opened her eyes too late and bumped into Archie.

“Betty, I was just looking for you.” Archie said, giving her a confused look as to why she was coming out of a broom closet. 

“I was just putting some supplies away.” Betty said quickly.

He looked like he didn’t believe her and Betty swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn’t lose what she and Jughead had already, it felt like they had just begun to figure out how deep their feelings were for each other.

“Uh, sure,” Archie said with a boyish shrug, “we were getting ready to head to dinner, want to come?”

Betty nearly released a sigh of relief as Archie brushed the moment off. She smiled as she responded, “Actually, I think I’m going to take a walk on one of the nature trails, so I’ll catch you all later?”

Archie returned the smile as they started for the door together. “Yeah, of course, I bet you want some peace and quiet after interviewing all those girls.” Archie said with a chuckle.

“You have no idea.” Betty said as she waved Archie off and started for their cabin. She still felt guilty for lying to her friends, especially Veronica and Archie, but they would understand in the end, right? 

One hour later Betty was standing outside of Jughead’s cabin. It was in a beautiful part of the park, surrounded by trees, and the sun had just started setting in the sky. There was a big enough opening in the canopy that you could watch the stars perfectly. She wondered what Jughead had in store for her. Maybe he had whipped up another dinner or had another serial killer book for her to read. Whatever it was she couldn’t restrain herself anymore and she quickly knocked on the door. Jughead answered a moment later and his face lit up when he saw her.

“Betty, you look beautiful.” He said. 

She was just wearing skinny jeans and one of her favorite dark blue sweaters that had elbow pads, typical Betty fashion, except she had kept her hair down. She blushed from the compliment as he moved to let her in..

“Thanks.” She said. Jughead always looked handsome. He was wearing a maroon sweater and jeans with his grey beanie, his leather jacket thrown over a kitchen chair. “So what do you have planned?” She asked as she looked around the living room of the cabin. Everything looked normal and there was no hint of a surprise.

“Okay, close your eyes and give me your hand.” Jughead said as he held his hand to her. 

Betty laughed and closed her eyes, grabbing his hand. She loved how soft and warm they were, especially in the chill of the forest. He slowly guided her through the house and she had to squeeze her eyes shut tightly so she wasn’t tempted to peak. She heard the door open and Jughead helped her across the threshold and out onto what Betty suspected was the back porch of the cabin. 

“I swear if it’s another huge spider I will kill you.” Betty said.

She heard Jughead laugh as he came to a stop. “Open your eyes.” He said. Betty did as she was told and what she saw in front of her nearly made her start to cry. She brought a hand to her mouth as she blinked back tears. Jughead had set up a canopy cascading over a bed of pillows and soft blankets. There was a small fire going with all the stuff to make s’mores and a bottle of champagne on ice with two glasses right next to the bed. The view behind them was just as breathtaking as Betty knew it would be. Pinks, purples, oranges, reds, and yellows scattered across the sky, falling behind the gorgeous trees that made up the surrounding forest. She didn’t know what to say. 

“Juggie…” Betty whispered as she looked at him.

“I know you’ve been having a hard time watching the one on ones, so I thought I would create our own one on one, bachelor style.” He finished as he rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling slightly.

Betty didn’t know what else to do so she just closed the distance between them and pulled Jughead into a kiss. They sat down on his outdoor bed and began talking about anything and everything. They debated about the best way to roast a marshmallow (Betty was a perfectly golden brown while Jughead was as set it on fire until it’s burnt), they talked about their childhoods, their thoughts for the future, and soon talking gave away into kissing and love making as the stars began to poke themselves out into the night sky. The cuddled together under the blankets and Jughead began pointing out constellations he knew from memory.

“How did the leader of a biker gang learn so much about the stars?” Betty asked amused.

“My dad, actually,” Jughead said, “we would just lay out sometimes late in the night and he would point them out to me.”

“Do you think your dad will like me?” Betty asked.

Jughead scrunched his nose together as he looked at her. “Why wouldn’t he?”

Betty just shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. I’m not really Serpent material.”

Jughead laughed as he kissed Betty on the forehead. “I think that’s why I like you so much.”

Betty moved so that she could reach his lips, and Jughead pulled her closer. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear the footsteps or someone calling Jughead’s name through the house. The sound of the porch door slamming close snapped both of them out of their make out. Jughead’s eyes widened with horror as Betty gasped, trying to cover as much of herself with the blanket as possible.

“Betty, Jughead, what are you doing?” Archie asked, completely stun by what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, the bubble has been burst...what will happen now that Archie has discovered our two lovers in the act? Am I evil for leaving you all on a cliffhanger? Yes, probably, but that's what makes it fun, right? Many twist and turns to come! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, as always they are appreciated! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Until next time! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Betty’s hands shook as she threw her sweater on over her head, her eyes never leaving Archie as he paced just outside on the back porch, waiting for an explanation Betty promised that was coming. Jughead was sitting on the edge of the couch, his face in his hands, silent. Betty took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Archie was her best friend, he wouldn’t hater her, not knowing how much she was starting to fall for Jughead. She walked over to Jughead, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

“You ready?” He asked as he looked up at her, his eyes sad and his voice had an edge of nervousness to it.

“Let me talk to Archie,” Betty responded quietly, she knew it was the right thing to do, “alone.”

“Betty, I can’t make you do that.” Jughead said as he got up, but she firmly held onto him. 

“Please?” She asked, her eyes pleading with him. “I know Archie.”

Jughead released an exasperated sigh and Betty pulled him into a hug. He rested his chin atop her head and the swayed together in their embrace. Whatever happened they would face the consequences together.

“If you need me, I’ll be right here.” Jughead said as he pulled back. He used his finger to lift her chin and place a gentle, but sweet kiss on her lips.

“I know.” Betty said, trying to give him a reassuring smile. She mustered all the courage she could and headed to the back porch. Archie was busy pacing along the wooden deck, pulling at the end of his red hair and muttering to himself. “Archie?” She said, trying to grab his attention.

Archie turned and she could see panic and confusion in his face. He closed the distance between them, grabbing onto her shoulders, firmly, but not hard. “Betty what the hell is going on?”

She could tell he was hurt because she had lied to him and snuck around his back, but she hadn’t meant to hurt Archie. She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone. She couldn’t help her feelings for Jughead and she had been tired of denying them. “Archie, please don’t hate me.” Was all Betty could say. She had been building up a long speech of how and why everything happened, but as soon as her and Archie locked eyes it all fell apart. She could feel tears spring from her eyes and Archie’s face immediately softened.

“Betty,” He said as he pulled her into an embrace, “I could never hate you.” Betty sobbed in his shoulder as she held onto him. “I just want to know why you lied to me, to Veronica, everyone about you and Jughead.”

Betty pulled herself back, trying to control her breathing. “I-I don’t know, Arch, it all happened so quickly. I was starting to like Jughead the more I got to know him and watching him go on dates with other girls killed me on the inside, but he’s the bachelor and I’m a producer and god, Veronica would kill me if she knew.” Betty stuttered out quickly. “And one night we kissed and it felt so right and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, but I don’t know how to fix whatever mess we’re in.”

Betty cut off, not being able to say anymore. Hearing her own words painted how messy their situation really was. It had been fun sneaking around and sleeping together, but the reality of their situation really crashed hard on Betty. People were going to be hurt and upset at both of them for what they were doing.

“Betty, breathe.” Archie said as he kept a firm grip on her shoulders, his eyes on her. She took a deep breath, her fingers gripped Archie’s jacket tightly. Archie didn’t hate her. That’s the only thing that matter in that moment. Archie didn’t hate her. “I know how it feels to fall for someone without planning on it.” Archie said with a smile.

Betty nodded her head as a few more tears slipped from her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She said. She could never say it enough for lying to him.

“So,” He said gently, “you like Jughead Jones, the Serpent King?” There was a note of teasing in his tone.

Betty laughed through her tears. “I really think I’m falling for him, Archie.”

Archie sighed as he looked over Betty at Jughead who was pacing away in the living room. “We have to tell Veronica at the very least.”

Panic rose up in Betty as she grabbed onto Archie before he could go anywhere. “No!” Betty said as Archie began to say something. “Not yet, I need more time to figure it all out.”

“Betty…” Archie groaned. She knew it would kill him to lie to Veronica.

“Please, I will, you know I will, but it needs to be on my own time.” Betty explained. 

Archie’s hands dropped away from Betty as he walked away, huffing in frustration as he pulled at his hair again. Betty bit her lower lip as she watched him. 

“Fine.” He finally said as he turned back to her, his hands on his hips. “But you have to figure something out before Jughead has to propose to one of those girls.” Archie said as he pointed to Jughead inside.

“Yes,” Betty said with a nod of her head, “that’s fair.” Archie’s seriousness melted away and they met in the middle for another hug. “Thank you, for understanding.”

“You’re my best friend, Betty.” Archie said as he held onto her tightly. “I would do anything for you.”

Betty smiled and together they headed back into the house to talk to Jughead. The bachelor ceased his pacing as soon as he spotted Betty and Archie open the door. Betty had never seen Jughead so distraught before and she wanted to reach out and comfort him in her arms.

“Well?” He asked as he stayed where he was, not sure if he should move to stand next to Betty or not. 

“You make Betty happy,” Archie said as he looked at Betty with a small smile, “and while this whole thing is complicated, your secret is safe with me.”

Jughead released a huge sigh of relief, feeling a weight lifted off his chest. Betty rushed forward and pulled him into a hug. Jughead held her tightly. He felt like he had been very close to losing her and everything between them and that scared him more than anything. 

“Thank you.” Jughead said as he held out his hand to Archie. The redhead took it and shook it firmly. Both boys smiled at each other as Jughead looped an arm around Betty.

“Betty, we should probably head back, before everyone else tries to figure out where you are.” Archie said.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other, not wanting to part, but they knew Archie was right. They would have time to talk later. Jughead leaned down and kissed her and Betty felt a lot of things in that kiss. Reassurance, relief, a need for more, but and understanding that there will always be a next time.

“So,” Archie said as he lightly bumped Betty with his elbow as they walked back to their cabin, “out of all those girls he chose you.”

“Yeah,” Betty said with a smile, “he did.”

-

Archie was good on his word and said nothing to Veronica, although Betty could see that it pained him to lie to her. They filmed the rose ceremony and dropped down to four girls, Ethel, Penny, Valarie, and Grundy. Betty was slightly surprised Jughead had kept Penny and Grundy around and when she asked him why he no one would be too surprised if he broke up with them after the show ended. They moved from California back to Vancouver for the hometown dates.

“Are you ready for your first hometown date tomorrow?” Betty asked as she cuddled into Jughead.

“I feel kind of bad that I’m meeting all of these girl’s friends and families.” Jughead responded with a frown. “They trust me with their hearts and I’m going to let them down.”

Betty quickly sat up, giving Jughead a worried look. “You don’t have to.” She said, her heart thumping in her chest. She didn’t want Jughead to go through anything he didn’t feel comfortable with. Even if it meant facing Veronica and the others. “We can just come forward now.”

Jughead sat up and put his arm around Betty. “Hey, don’t worry about me, we’ll figure it out. You’re not ready to tell them.”

It was true. The thought of jeopardizing her friendship with Veronica and the others over her affair with Jughead made her sick to her stomach and nearly sent her into a panic attack when she thought about it too much. Plus, she selfishly, wanted a little more time in their bubble before they faced the world about what they were. So they laid back down and Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead tightly. She knew getting through the hometowns would not be easy.

The first hometown was Grundy. She walked him around Riverdale high school where she taught and Betty found it slightly strange to be back in the old stomping ground. She walked along the hallway and found pictures from the year she was there and smiled when she found Archie only moments later.

“Betty Cooper, a cheerleader?” Jughead scoffed as he looked at the photo, catching Betty by surprise. They were on a quick break from filming while Grundy set up the music room to play Jughead some songs. 

“Guilty.” Betty said with a laugh. “Here’s Archie playing football.” She said as she pointed out the redhead to Jughead. His grin only got wider as he followed Betty’s finger to where Archie was smiling for the photo. “I wonder what things would have been like if we meet in high school.” Betty said.

“I don’t even know if we would have talked. I was kind of a loner.” Jughead said as he looked at her bemused.

“But you worked on your school paper and I worked on my school paper, so.” Betty said with a mischievous smile.

“Betty,” Jughead said in a mock offended tone, “are you suggesting we would do anything other than professional journalism with a deep desire to expose the truth?”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Okay, Fox Mulder.”

Jughead laughed as he wrapped his arms around Betty’s waist, pulling her close and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. They immediately parted when they heard footsteps. Veronica called Jughead to the music room and Archie raised an eyebrow as Betty passed him, her cheeks blushing. The rest of Grundy’s hometown date was pretty bearable to watch. She didn’t have any nearby family in the area, so they went back to her house where Jughead met her dog.

“If Motzart likes you, then you past the test.” Grundy said with a laugh as the dog came up to Jughead, gave him a sniff, and allowed himself to be pet. 

“I guess I pass.” Jughead said with a laugh.

Ethel’s hometown date was next. She took him to one of her favorite places to have a picnic by Sweet Water River. Ethel had come out of her shell more and more and Betty felt bad that he would probably break her heart. She hoped that maybe they could be friends, but Betty wasn’t sure. Jughead couldn’t see the way Ethel looked at him when he was doing something else. She was falling for him, hard.

“Jughead,” Ethel said as a blush crept up her neck, “thank you for picking me as one of the girls to take home.” 

Jughead smiled warmly, a genuine smile. “Of course, Ethel, I always have a good time with you.”

Ethel blushed harder if possible and out of the corner of her eye she could see Cheryl mimic sticking her finger down her throat, causing Toni and Kevin to giggle. She rolled her eyes. She thought Ethel was sweet.

“I-I just wanted you to know that,” Ethel said and Betty felt her body tense, she knew what Ethel wanted to say, “I think I’m starting to fall in love with you.”

Jughead seemed slightly surprise by her answer, but it quickly melted away as he leaned in to kiss her. Betty averted her eyes, guilt dropping like a brick in her stomach. She wished she didn’t like Jughead the way she did. She knew in the end he could only pick one girl, but they were all going to be blindsided. Dinner with Ethel’s mom was a little awkward as she was constantly grilling Jughead questions about his intentions with her daughter. 

The worst date by far was watching Valarie’s hometown. She took him to meet up with her band and they played a few songs together. Jughead was engaged and laughing with all of her friends, like he fit in perfectly. 

“You have an amazing voice.” Jughead noted as they walked, hand and hand, to her parent’s house for dinner.

“Thanks.” Valarie said with a smile. “You know I don’t know what I expected when I came on this show, but I’m really glad I did.”

“Why is that?” Jughead asked.

Valarie stopped them just in front of the driveway and pulled Jughead into a sensual kiss. Jughead wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing her closer. Betty could feel blood dripping from her palms. It looked so real. The way he pulled her in and how soft his face looked when their lips met.

“Betty, are you okay?” Toni whispered as she looked at the blood dropping from the end of Betty’s fingers.

“Oh!” Betty said as snapped out of her stare. “I must have cut myself on my clipboard, excuse me.”

She rushed to the nearest trailer and ran into bathroom. She turned on the cold water and hissed in pain as it stung her bloody and bruised palms. Why did it look like he loved Valarie? Did he like her as much as he claimed to have liked Betty? She could feel her breathing start to spiral and she had to pull herself together before she lost it completely. It was her decision to carry on with the show. Jughead wanted to be with her. She kept repeating those words to herself before she bravely dried her hands off and rejoined everyone at Valarie’s parent’s house. 

She had thought things couldn’t get worse, but her family was so welcoming to Jughead. Her farther kept them laughing throughout dinner with quick jabs, which Jughead was keen to return. Valarie held his hand the entire time and she even caught him smiling at her when Valarie was laughing at something her sister said.

“They really like him.” Cheryl said as she just got back from the one on one with Valarie’s dad and Jughead. “First time I haven’t seen a dad scare the bachelor off.”

“Yeah, well, they’re just nice people.” Betty said in a tight voice.

Cheryl cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Betty. “You should be happy, she is your girl after all.”

Betty forced a smile to her face. “I just don’t want to get too cocky, you know? I mean, Penny has plenty of time to change his mind.”

Cheryl smirked. “Damn straight.”

As soon as Cheryl walked away Betty’s smile dropped from her face. She was thanking all the gods that the night was almost over. Jughead began to wave his goodbye, but Valarie grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him back, pinning him against the side of the house.

“Did you think you get to leave without a proper goodbye?” Valarie asked seductively before pulling him into a kiss.

Betty felt hot and dizzy as she watched Jughead pull Valarie closer. She mumbled that she had to get something before she stumbled away from set. She didn’t know where she was going, but she knew she couldn’t watch it anymore. She stumbled into the edge of the forest, right off the road they were filming by and retched into the ditch. She held onto the tree for support as hot tears ran down her cheeks. 

“I can’t do this.” She whispered allowed to herself. She sat down in the grass, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing into her arms. She thought she could be strong, but you can only watch the person you love mess around with other girls, real or fake. There it was. Betty loved him. She loved Jughead. 

“Betty?” Betty quickly stood up, ready to give an explanation for why she was crying, but she relaxed when she saw it was Archie. He stumbled down the ditch and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Betty, you have to stop this.”

“I don’t know how.” Betty said through her tears. It was true. She didn’t know how to fix their situation without everything imploding around them. “I don’t want to lose Veronica, I can’t lose Jughead. I don’t know what to do.”

Archie pulled her into a tight hug. “If Jughead really loves you he will stand by you no matter what.” Archie explained as he kissed the top of her head in comfort. “But Betty, this will destroy you if you try to make it to the fantasy suites.”

Betty nodded her head. She knew he was right. She couldn’t handle him making out with other girls, let alone spend a night together with any of them. “You’re right.”

“Look, we just wrapped filming.” Archie said with a small smile. “Jughead is heading back to his hotel room, the girls to the mansion and I can persuade Veronica to stay at my place tonight.”

“You’re the best.” Betty said with a giggle as she hugged Archie again.

-

Betty stood outside of Jughead’s hotel room, gathering herself. She had gone straight there and she knew she looked like a mess. Jughead had called and texted her, saying he was worried that she had just disappeared. She knocked on his door and she saw Jughead’s face soften in relief as he immediately fell into her arms.

“Betty, where the hell have you been?” He said as he pulled back, slightly angry with her. “I was worried.”

She remembered the way he had kissed Valarie and she could feel her own jealousy and anger bubble up. “Are you sure? You seemed pretty wrapped up in Valarie.”

Jughead was severely taken aback by her words as he closed the door, watching Betty walk over to where the fire place was, her arms crossed over her chest.

“You can’t seriously think I like Valarie more than I like you.” He said, completely stun by her words. Didn’t she know?

“If you saw the way you looked at her or held her then you would wonder the same thing.” Betty said as she tried to blink away tears.

“Betty,” Jughead said with an exasperated laugh, “I’m only continuing to do this because you told me to!”

“Yeah,” Betty said bitterly, “you really look like you’re suffering with your tongue shoved down four different girl’s throats.”

“You know you’re the only girl I want to be with!” Jughead said as he took a step closer to her.

“And how do I really know that?” Betty growled back as she got closer to him.

“Because I love you!” Jughead yelled, his chest heaving. Betty’s arms dropped as tears fell down her pink cheeks, her eyes wide as she looked at him. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” Jughead said again, but softly as he reached out and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“Jughead Jones.” She said, her lips trembling. “I love you too.”

Jughead wasted no time and pulled her into a kiss, which Betty melted into. They had kissed so many times, but this was different. It was an “I love you” kiss. It was hurried, hungry, full of passion, and neither ever wanted it to end. They leaned their foreheads against each other, their eyes closed.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Betty breathed, another tear spilling from her eye. “I can’t watch you be with other girls.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jughead said as he ran his fingers over her palms. “We can stop all of this.”

Betty nodded her head and opened her eyes. Jughead gave her a gentle smile before he kissed her again, this time slow and seductively. It wasn’t long until their clothes were off and they had moved to the bedroom, wrapped in each other. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. Jughead smiled as Betty snored softly next to him. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before getting up to get a glass of water. 

Jughead had thought coming on the show would be pointless and that he wouldn’t meet the person he was suppose to be with, but with Betty everything felt right. He felt like he had found home in her. He couldn’t wait to introduce her to his dad and the Serpents. She would make the perfect queen. A sharp knock on the door threw him off, snapping him from his thoughts. He quickly grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts before rushing to the door. Betty was still sound asleep and he gave her one last smile before he opened the door. It immediately dropped when he realized who was on the other side.

“Penny?” He asked as he squeezed through the crack in the door, shutting it so she wouldn’t see Betty sleeping in his bed. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.” She said. “Off camera.”

“It couldn’t have waited until our date tomorrow?” He asked, wondering what in the world she would want to talk about. 

“Like I said, off camera.” Penny said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Because let’s be honest, Jughead, we’re not really being truthful when we’re being filmed, are we?” She asked, her eyes flicking to his face.

Jughead could feel his heartbeat quicken as she studied him. He tried to keep his face blank, give her nothing to read. She couldn’t know. She just couldn’t.

“What do you mean?” He asked cautiously.

“Do you really expect me to believe you’ve fallen for any of the girls that are left?” Penny asked coolly.

“Just because our connection isn’t-“ Jughead began.

Penny laughed, cutting him off. “Cut the bullshit Jones, we both know that’s cheap dialogue written for the bachelor when he doesn’t know what else to say.” Jughead remained silent as he looked at her. “Don’t believe me?” She purred. “We could always ask ponytail.”

Jughead froze against the door, there was only one person she could be talking about. “I highly doubt any of the producers are awake right now.”

“Oh, I’m sure Betty won’t mind,” Penny said with a shrug, “after all she’s right behind that door sleeping, isn’t she?”

Jughead didn’t know what else to say or do. Penny knew about him and Betty. “How?” Was all he asked weakly.

“Please,” Penny said with a laugh, “no one else was paying attention, but I always do. You two have been together since Vegas.”

If Penny had known this long, why hadn’t she said anything? She wanted something, Jughead thought and he was getting a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. “What do you want?”

Penny smirked. “Very clever, Mr. Jones.” She said as she waved his finger at him. “I want you to break up with blondie and propose to me at the end.”

Jughead snorted. “And why would I do that?”

“Well,” Penny said, “it won’t look very good if one of the main producers of the show is sleeping with the bachelor, will it?”

“We’re going to tell them anyway.” Jughead said with a smirk of his own, Penny had no leverage over him or Betty. “So looks like you won’t be getting a rose after all.”

Penny chuckled as she ran her fingers through her blond hair. Jughead’s smirk fell as he realized she didn’t look upset by this statement. “I tried to make this easy for you, but if you want to play hard, we can play hard.”

“Why are you even on this show Penny?” Jughead accused. “It seems like you don’t even like me, you just want something.”

“On the contrary honey, I like you a lot,” Penny said in a fake sweet voice, “that’s why I’m warning you now that if you want your girlfriend’s face to stay as pretty as it is you’ll dump her now and propose to me at the end of the show.”

Jughead immediately snarled at the threat. “And how do you even plan on carrying out that threat?”

“Because I am very good friends with the Ghoulies.” Penny said with a smirk. “And if you know them, like I know you do, then you know exactly what they can do when I snap my finger.”

Jughead’s eyes were wide as he stood frozen against the door. She was a Ghoulie. This whole time she was a Ghoulie and no one knew. She wanted to marry him to take control of the Serpents and destroy them, taking their territory for the Ghoulies. How could he have been so blind?

“No.” Jughead said. “I’m not letting you do this.”

Penny pulled out a phone and waved it in front of Jughead. “One call and you can say goodbye to dear old dad. He’s alone while you’re parading on TV, right?” She had Jughead in a trap and she knew it. She smiled as she tucker her phone away. “Because I like you so much I will give you all of tomorrow to break up with ponytail. I’ll even give you a little incentive when Malachi drops by, he is dying to meet Betty.”

Jughead’s jaw was tight with anger as he looked at Penny. He had just told Betty he loved her and now he would have to break her heart in the worst way. Penny leaned dup and kissed him on the cheek. 

“See you for our date tomorrow.” She said before she headed off down the hallway.

Jughead opened the door, his body shaking as he leaned against it, before sinking to the ground, holding his head in his hands. He looked up at Betty who was still sleeping peacefully. He didn’t want to hurt her. He couldn’t break her heart, he loved her too much for that, but he couldn’t lose his dad and he wouldn’t survive if Malachi harmed Betty. He could feel tears come to his eyes as he whispered, “I’m sorry Betty, I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so a lot happened in this little chapter, huh? First off, Archie being supportive, I couldn't have him be any other way, such a gentlemen! Also, I am a sucker for otp having a fight then screaming they love each other in the heat of the moment, it gets me every time and is always so fun to write! So they love each other, but Penny knows....
> 
> Thoughts on Penny and the ending of the chapter??? What will happen next??? As always thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I love reading what you all have to say, it makes me smile every time! Let me know what you think of this chapter please and thank you! Until next time my loves!


	9. Chapter 9

Betty’s eyes blinked open, forgetting where she was for a moment. She rolled over onto her back and the events of last night came rushing back to her. She and Jughead had confessed their love to each other. Betty couldn’t stop a grin from spreading over her face, her cheeks hurting as she giggled. Her fingers reached out for Jughead, but she was surprised to find empty space. She quickly sat up and looked around the bedroom, but he was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed her phone and was relived to find she hadn’t overslept. They would start filming within the next few hours, so she had time to get ready.

“Jughead?” She called as she got out of bed. 

She quickly grabbed one of his shirts and threw it on as she headed into the kitchen. Maybe he was cooking breakfast or making coffee. She was disappointed to find that he wasn’t anywhere in the hotel room. She spotted a small box on top of the breakfast bar and walked over to it. There was a small hand written note from Jughead.

Early call and didn’t want to wake you. Got you some of your favorite pastries for breakfast. Love, Jughead.

Betty’s lips turned into a small smile and her disappointment at his disappearance melted. She opened the box to find chocolate chip croissants. It was the small things that gave Betty the courage to face Veronica and the others tonight when she and Jughead finally broke the news to them. They figured they would let Penny’s date be filmed so they had all four hometowns to work with. Who knew what Veronica would do when she learned her best friend was in love with the bachelor. Betty wasn’t worried. Penny wasn’t a threat. Betty grabbed the croissants and headed back to her apartment to get ready for what would hopefully be the last day of filming Jughead dating other girls. 

“Well, you look positively perky this morning.” Kevin said as she arrived on set.

“I just have a good feeling about Jughead’s choice, that’s all.” Betty said with a shrug as she spotted Jughead getting his makeup done.

“I don’t.” Kevin muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Unless Penny’s date goes awful I think I’ll be the next one out.”

“At least you weren’t the first.” Toni pointed out as she and Cheryl joined them. “And now I’ve got to buy dinner for all you vultures at Hyde Park.”

“I fully expect a three course meal.” Cheryl said with a smirk.

“And the most expensive champagne.” Betty added.

Toni only groaned and Betty took the moment and walked over to Jughead, carefully trying to act as casual as possible. She caught him laughing at something the hair person was saying and she could have watched him smile forever. It was one of the things she loved about him. He could light up a room without even trying. 

“Last hometown.” Betty said, catching his attention. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Jughead responded. 

Betty frowned he almost seemed sad. Panic began to set in and she now wondered if he was regretting the words he spoke to her last night. Jughead caught on as his face immediately softened and he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, not caring if anyone saw.

“Betty, I meant everything I said last night.” Jughead said with a smile. How could he even think of breaking up with Betty? Penny be damned. He was going to find a way out of this. He couldn’t hurt her. He wouldn’t.

Betty took in a deep breath. “I did too.” She said as she smiled sweetly, “And this will all be over soon.”

Jughead nodded, tempted to lean in and kiss her, but knew there would be plenty of time fore that later. Veronica called Jughead over to start filming and Betty waved him goodbye. Any lingering doubt she had early was gone. Jughead was hers and she was Jughead’s. She didn’t need to worry about the other girls anymore. 

“Have you thought about my offer?” Penny said as she and Jughead embraced for the camera, like lovers who hadn’t seen each other in years.

“You’re not scaring me that easily.” Jughead responded fiercely.

“Oh sweet Jughead.” Penny whispered as she grabbed his hand, putting on a fake smile. “You’ll come to regret that.”

Penny took Jughead to one of her favorite bars where her friends hung out and they were all very happy to meet Jughead. Betty watched with an amused expression on her face as he played pool and drank beer with them. He looked in his element and she wondered if this is what he was like around the Serpents. The cool, collected King they all knew him to be, but to Betty he was the sweet, loving, and poetic, Jughead. 

“You must be Betty.” A voice said behind her during their lunch break.

Betty whipped around to see a boy who was very tall, had dark curly hair, and a black leather jacket smiling at her. He had his stuck out for her to shake and she quickly shook it, smiling at the stranger.

“I don’t believe I know you.” She said politely.

“Malachi.” He said as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m one of Penny’s really good friends.”

“Oh!” Betty said as she remembered seeing him around the bar, but he was hanging out in the background more than interacting with everyone. “Penny is actually Cheryl’s girl.” Betty said as she pointed to her redheaded cousin who was talking with Kevin and Toni.

“But I hear you’re the girl in charge of the bachelor.” Malachi responded with a smile. Betty froze as she wondered what he meant by that. It seemed strange that he would know anything about her or Jughead when they had all just met. Malachi pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and held it out to Betty. “That means you’re the person I bribe so Penny wins, right?”

Betty felt herself relax as she realized he was making a joke. She started laughing and Malachi broke into a huge grin. “Sorry, I don’t take bribes, or at least ones that small.” She teased.

Malachi shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed the money. “It was worth a shot I suppose.”

Jughead looked away from his conversation with Archie and Veronica and spotted Betty laughing at something Malachi said. His defenses immediately went up and it took all of his strength not to march over there and tell the Ghoulie to back off. Jughead knew it would look bad if he did, but he didn’t want Malachi to be anywhere near Betty. He spotted Penny not too far away and he wasn’t surprised to see she was watching him. She winked and Jughead felt his stomach tighten in notes. It was the warning shot. He looked back over and his blood began to boil as he watched Malachi bring Betty’s hand to his lips. She waved goodbye to him and Jughead immediately walked over to him.

“What did he say to you?” Jughead asked a little more harshly than he meant to.

Betty cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Jughead. His chest was heaving slightly and his face was lined with anger. “Jughead are you seriously jealous of Malachi?” She asked bemused. 

“Betty, I don’t want-“

“Jughead, Betty, let’s wrap up the date.” Veronica called, cutting Jughead off.

Jughead sighed heavily as Betty gave his hand a quick, but gentle squeeze as she joined her friends behind the cameras. They finished filming the date and Jughead found it hard to concentrate as his eyes kept wandering over to Malachi, who was trained on Betty from behind the camera.

“That’s a wrap on hometowns people.” Veronica said with a large smile on her face. “Rose ceremony will be tomorrow night and we are one step closer to finishing this season.”

Everyone clapped and cheered, except Archie, who had caught Betty’s eye. She gave him a little nod, telling him she and Jughead had planned on telling Veronica tonight. Betty caught up with Jughead who was heading back to the bar where Penny’s friends had disappeared into. 

“Juggie, where you going?” Betty asked. She was hoping they could talk about what they were going to say to Veronica and the others.

“I think I left something in the bar, I’ll meet you back at my hotel?” He said, trying his best to keep his composure. He didn’t want her to worry about him.

“Of course.” She said before heading out.

Jughead watched her until she disappeared into the darkness with Archie and the others. Jughead exhaled deeply as he turned back to the bar. A Ghoulie bar. His friends would tell him how stupid he was for entering Ghoulie territory alone and unprotected, but he didn’t have a choice. He pushed open the doors and all the cheery looks he had gotten while filming had turned hungry and devilish.

“Well, lookie here boys, the Serpent King has graced us with his presence unprotected.” Malachi called from the crowd as they parted, letting him meet Jughead in the middle of the bar. “Welcome, my lord.” Malachi said as he bowed dramatically causing the Ghoulies around him to cackle.

“Cut the bullshit, Malachi.” Jughead said seriously. Here he was the Serpent King. Strong, brave, unforgiving, and in enemy territory. “We both know what Penny wants.”

“And you’re going to give it to her.” Malachi said.

“I’m not giving you the Serpents.” Jughead spat. “I’d rather die first.”

Malachi laughed as he pulled out his blade, running his finger over the edge, but Jughead didn’t flinch. He wasn’t afraid of Malachi.

“It’s not your hide you need to worry about, my king.” Malachi said as he looked at Jughead, smiling. “She really is gorgeous, I wonder how beautifully my knife would slice through that pretty face.”

Jughead lunged for Malachi, but two Ghoulies grabbed onto him, pulling him back as Jughead snarled. “Don’t you dare touch her.”

“I can be a good boy.” Malachi said as he crossed his hand over his heart. “I won’t touch her, scouts honor, but you need to hold up your end of the deal.”

Jughead gritted his teeth as he glared at Malachi. He couldn’t sell out his family to the Ghoulies, but he couldn’t let Betty get hurt. It would kill him if anything happened to her. He just needed time to figure out how to get out of the marriage with Penny before it was too late, but that meant he would have to break Betty’s heart. She would probably never want to speak to him again.

“Every snake has a soft underbelly.” Malachi whispered as he came within inches of Jughead’s face. “And she’s yours.”

Jughead couldn’t show how much it was hurting him to agree with Penny’s terms. He had to stay strong if he was going to save Betty and the Serpents.

“We have a deal.” Jughead finally said.

The Ghoulies around him cheered and Malachi threw his arm around Jughead, walking him to the door. “Pleasure doing business with you, my lord. We’ll be seeing you soon.”

Jughead felt himself being shoved out the door and into the dark parking lot. The cameras were gone, the crew was gone, and soon Betty would be too. Jughead tried to blink back tears as he realized Betty was waiting for him. She thought they were going to tell Veronica about how they were together and now there wouldn’t be even be a “we”. He got back to the hotel and Betty got up nervously from the couch, smiling as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

“You were starting to worry me.” Betty said with a shaky laugh as she pulled back, her hands falling to his. “I thought you were backing out on me.”

Jughead couldn’t look at her, not knowing what he had to do. His hands dropped from hers as he turned away, a hand coming to his mouth as he tried to find the words that would crush everything they were, everything he wanted. 

“Betty…” Was all he said as he turned to face her again.

“Jughead, what’s wrong?” Betty asked immediately as she put her hands on his shoulders. She felt her heart jump to her throat and her stomach twist into knots. What had changed since last night?

“Did we really think we could do this?” He said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. It hurt him so much to watch her face fall into panic as she cupped his face, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

“What are you saying?” She asked in a small voice. “I thought,” her voice caught in her throat, “I thought we agreed to tell everyone.”

Jughead grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face, his heart breaking as he did so. “Come one Betty, did you really think we could make it?”

“What happened?” Betty asked. “Why have you changed your mind about us?” She was on the verge of crying, but it didn’t make sense. Why would Jughead be saying these words?

“I realized, that after hometowns with Valarie, Ethel, and Penny, that one of them is much better suited for me.” Jughead lied. He needed Betty to not fight for him or he wouldn’t be able to do it. He closed his eyes and Malachi’s smiling face filled his head. “The love I felt for you was really just me being confused about my feelings for the other girls.”

Betty felt the tears running hot and heavy down her cheeks. He couldn’t mean that, he didn’t mean that. He had said he loved her and he wanted her and that she was the only one. “No, no.” She said as she took a step towards him. “I don’t believe that.”

“Come on Betty, we were on borrowed time!” Jughead said, his voice raising as his own tears sprung to his eyes. “Do you really think the girl next door and the Serpent King could live happily ever after?”

“If you’re scared, Jughead, it’s okay I’m scared to.” She said as she reached out for him.

“I’m not scared, Betty.” Jughead said as he looked her dead in the eye. “I just know what I want and it’s not you.”

Betty’s heart stopped as those words echoed in her mind. Jughead didn’t want her. He had been playing her this whole time, just like every other damn girl on the show. She felt so stupid to have let herself fall in love with him. A sob rippled through her chest as she brushed past Jughead, their shoulders colliding harshly as she ran for the door. Her vision blurred from her tears as she ran from Jughead.

As soon as she disappeared Jughead wanted to run after her and tell her he didn’t mean it. He loved her and he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone, but his body remained rooted to the spot and he didn’t go after Betty. He sunk to the floor, his back against the chair as he sobbed into his arms.

-

Betty couldn’t remember how she made it home, but she found herself on her hands in knees in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet as tears continued to stream down her face. Neither Veronica nor Archie were there, which Betty was thankful for. She did want them to see her like this. Jughead’s last words to her played over and over again in her mind. 

I just know what I want and it’s not you.

She had been so stupid to think that he loved her. Who was she kidding? He had been right, they were so different from each other, on borrowed time, as Jughead had said. To think she had risked her friendships and career on him, but now it was all over. Jughead Jones would just be another bachelor and Betty would get on as well as anyone could when they had their heart ripped out of their chest. She moved from the bathroom floor and into the shower, stripping her clothes off and letting the hot water scold her skin. She needed to feel something that wasn’t heartbreak before she fell into complete numbness. She missed she could melt into the porcelain tub and drift away forever.

I just know what I want and it’s not you.

She couldn’t remember how long she had sat in the shower, maybe until the water had turned ice cold, or maybe not even then. She was suddenly in her bed, wrapped up in her favorite blanket, wearing the shirt she stole from Jughead that night at the cabin. 

I just know what I want and it’s not you.

She heard noises from the living room, meaning Veronica and Archie had arrived home. She hoped they wouldn’t check on her. She couldn’t face Veronica yet. She heard Veronica’s bedroom door open and close. She curled her legs closer to her chest, not sure if she could shed any more tears, but somehow they came. She drifted in and out of sleep, her mind wandering to Jughead’s smile, his laugh, how soft his face was when he looked at her. 

It was all a lie. 

Betty felt like she was going to be sick again, but her body refused to move and she fell into a terrible sleep only to be woken what felt like a few seconds later by Veronica gently shaking her.

“B, we’ve got to a show to film.” Veronica said teasingly.

Betty opened her eyes and just looking at Veronica made her feel sick. She didn’t want to get up or face Jughead. Her heart hurt too much and she felt heavy, like she could barely breathe.

“I don’t think I feel well.” She managed to say calmly.

Veronica frowned, feeling Betty’s forehead, her eyes filling with worry. “Are you okay?”

“Sleep.” Was all Betty could say. That’s all she wanted was to lay in bed and bed nearly dead to the world.

“Of course.” Veronica said as she tucked the blanket around her best friend. “Archie and I can pic you up some soup later?” She asked with a gentle smile.

Betty just nodded her head, willing herself not to cry. She would have to tell Veronica, or else she would burst, but not yet. She had to pull herself together because she was on the verge of completely falling apart.

“Just the rose ceremony anyway.” Veronica said as she got up. “I think we can handle it. Feel better.” Veronica gave her best friend a quick kiss on the head before leaving Betty alone.

Betty rolled over onto her back, her body sore and stiff from lying in a tight ball all night. Tonight was just the rose ceremony and it was fine for her to miss that, but then it was fantasy suites. Betty closed her eyes. She could feel Jughead’s fingers running over her soft skin before digging into her hipbone, pulling her closer. Soon he would be doing that to another girl. The girl he would love forever. Betty threw the covers off as she ran to the bathroom.

-

Archie had been worried about Betty since Veronica had told him she was sick and wouldn’t be joining them. She was supposed to have brought Jughead over and they were going to tell Veronica, but by the time they had gotten home there was no Jughead and Betty had been asleep. Archie’s worry only deepened when he saw how miserable Jughead looked while he was getting his hair and makeup done. Something had happened between them, but Archie didn’t have the time to ask as Veronica forced him into getting ready for filming.

“Where’s Betty?” Kevin asked as he looked around for the blonde. 

“Bet she’s too scared her girl is getting sent home tonight.” Cheryl said as she sucked on a cherry lollipop.

“She wasn’t feeling well, so I gave her the day off.” Veronica said.

The whole time Archie was still watching Jughead. His ears had perked when Kevin said Betty’s name, but the look of nervousness melting away into utter disappointment was enough to tell Archie that they were no longer together. Archie’s heart ached for Betty. He was going to figure out what happened and maybe knock some sense into Jughead. 

Jughead forced a smile to his face as the cameras began rolling. He easily called Ethel and Valarie’s name for a rose, it was like he had shifted into autopilot. He looked over at Grundy, feeling a little bad for the woman, as she had no idea he was about to send her home. His forced himself to look at Penny and it took all of his control not to close the distance between them and strangle her.

“Penny.” he called finally. She smiled as she walked over to Jughead, but he could see a hint of her smirk. “Will you accept this rose?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Of course.” She said as she took the rose from him and leaned in for a hug. “Good boy.” Penny whispered into his ear.

Jughead glared at her as she reached up and kissed his cheek. She walked back over to the other girls as Archie stepped back out on set.

“Geraldine, time to say goodbye.” Archie said with a nod of his head. 

Ethel and Valarie hugged Grundy, who had begun to cry. She moved towards Jughead, who held his arms open in a hug. “I’m sorry, Geraldine.” He said as he hugged her tightly. Before it wasn’t bad, sending girls home, but now that he had broken Betty’s heart everything seemed more real and way more hurtful.

“It’s okay.” Grundy said as she pulled herself from Jughead’s arms. “You have to do what’s best for you.”

“Let me walk you out.” Jughead said as he took her hand and they headed to the front of the mansion where a limo would pick Grundy up and take her home. They stopped just outside and Grundy smiled as Jughead apologized again. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Grundy said through her tears. “Follow your heart.” She said as she placed a soft hand on his cheek. She gave one last smile before she headed over to the limo. 

Jughead brought his hand to his mouth, dragging it across his face as he fought tears from coming to his eyes. To the others it would seem like he was torn about letting Grundy go, but really it just reopened the wounds from last night when he told Betty he didn’t want her. He didn’t realize this show would destroy him like it was. 

“Cut.” Veronica said somewhat concerned about the emotion Jughead was showing, despite it making great TV. “Jughead, walk it off, it’s okay.”

Jughead headed out into the garden, to get away from everyone. He was on the verge of a breakdown again, but he couldn’t let Penny see how much pain she had caused him, it would just satisfy her too much. He took deep breaths to steady himself as he sat down, his head in his hands, on a stone bench.

“Jughead, what the hell is going on?” Archie asked. He had followed Jughead into the garden, intent on figuring out what happened.

Jughead groaned as he looked up at Archie. He had forgotten that Archie knew and now would know that he broke up with Betty.

“Just stay out of it Archie.” Jughead said as he quickly got up and harshly pushed passed Archie. 

“No, I won’t.” Archie said as he called out to Jughead. “Betty’s my best friend and you really hurt her. I want to know why.”

“Because it wasn’t meant to be.” Jughead yelled as he disappeared before Archie could say anymore. He knew if Archie pried he would breakdown and tell him about Penny and then his dad, Betty, and the rest of the Serpents would be in danger. He couldn’t risk that. 

Archie watched Jughead walk away, more confused then ever. Something changed since his hometown with Penny and Archie was going to figure out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was getting a little teary eyed writing the breakup scene....so I apologize for uh causing anyone to cry! A lot going on and Archie seems pretty suspicious of everything. Will Archie figure it out and help save Bughead????? Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos!!!!! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and until next time my lovely readers!


	10. Chapter 10

Betty didn’t know how much time had passed since Veronica had checked on her this morning. She had barely moved from her bed and she only knew the world kept spinning as her room darkened from the setting sun. She had stopped crying hours ago and had just drifted in and out of numbness. There was a soft knock on the door and she barely murmured come in before Archie stepped into her room, holding food.

“Hey Betty.” Archie said as he walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. “I brought you soup and a milkshake.”

For the first time that day Betty actually managed a small smile as she sat up and took the milkshake from him, taking a small sip. Her stomach rumbled unhappily. She hadn’t eaten all day and now that she could smell the tomato bisque in the bag she was suddenly very hungry.

“Veronica is over at the studio if you want to go out to the kitchen and eat.” He said with a knowing smile.

Betty nodded her head and joined Archie out in the kitchen. He had gotten her fries too and Betty dug in hungrily. Archie just chuckled and when Betty took a breath she managed to say, “Thank you, Archie.”

“Of course.” Archie said with a small smile and nod of his head. Betty finished her food and looked up at Archie when he released a heavy sigh. “Betty, I know you probably don’t want to talk about it,” his eyes were watching her carefully, “but what happened between you and Jughead?”

Betty felt her fingers digging into her palms and she tried to calm herself. Maybe talking about it with Archie would help her make sense of it all, or at the very least, take the terrible weight off her chest. 

“Um, honestly,” Betty said as she recalled their fight before she ran from the room, “I don’t know. I thought we were great. He told me he loved me the night before.” She looked up at Archie and she could see him thinking. “Then all of the sudden he said we were too different and that he didn’t want me.”

“Did you notice anything different about him during Penny’s date?” Archie asked as he mulled Betty’s words around in his mind.

Betty shook her head. “He stayed behind a little bit longer to go back into the bar for something, but that was it.”

“Hmm.” Was all Archie said as he looked away from Betty, lost in thought.

“Archie,” Betty said knowingly, catching his attention, “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“Yes,” she said as he face fell slightly, “whatever Jughead and I had it wasn’t real and now it’s over.”

“Betty…” Archie began, he knew it wasn’t true. He had seen the way Jughead had looked at the other girls and he had seen the way he looked at Betty, he loved her.

Betty held up her hand. “It’s okay, Archie. Jughead will find the girl he is meant to be with and we’ll move on.”

Before Archie could say anymore the door opened and Veronica came in. Her face lit up as she spotted Betty and Archie swallowed any argument he was going to have with Betty about Jughead. 

“Betty! How do you feel?” Veronica asked as she came over and laid her hand down atop of Betty’s. 

“A lot better.” Betty said somewhat truthfully. Facing the truth and saying out loud that she and Jughead weren’t meant to be hurt, but she had to hear the words to start moving on. “I want to come back to filming tomorrow.”

“Just in time for the fantasy suites.” Veronica said with a smirk and a cock of an eyebrow. “You know Valarie could give Penny a run for her money.”

Betty laughed. “Yeah, you never know.” She looked over at Archie for a moment, but he didn’t say anything before she looked back at Veronica. “V, I think it would be incredibly biased if I was still in charge of Jughead, mind if Toni or Kevin take that over?”

Veronica smiled. “Of course, I can punish Toni for losing all her girls by giving her something to do.”

“Thanks.” Betty said with a smile as Veronica got up. She tried ignoring the stare Archie was giving her. 

“Archikens, I’m getting in the shower, would you like to join?” Veronica purred with a mischievous smile.

“Be right there, babe.” He said as she brushed passed him and headed to her room to shower. He turned back to Betty who was a little too preoccupied with the ceiling. “You need to tell her.”

“What’s the point when there’s nothing to tell?” Betty asked before she got up and disappeared into her room.

Archie exhaled deeply as he got up to join his girlfriend shower. If Betty didn’t tell Veronica soon, then he might cave. If anyone could discover the truth, it was Veronica Lodge.

-

“Good to have you back.” Kevin said as he nudged Betty the next day at filming. “Now that I’m out of the game I have to put all of my energy into rooting against Cheryl.”

Betty smiled, but it dropped as soon as she spotted Jughead across the way. Their eyes locked for a second, but Jughead was the first to look away. Betty thought he looked sad, but she couldn’t understand why. He broke up with her and now he was getting to spend the night with three girls. It was any guy’s dream come true.

“Do you think he’ll ask all three into the fantasy suite?” Kevin asked as he too spotted Jughead, walking over to Ethel, getting ready for their date.

“I’m sure he’ll surprise us.” Betty said quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“He was pretty broken up when he said goodbye to Grundy, which” Kevin said, “I was even surprised about.”

“Really?” Betty asked surprised, her arms dropping to her sides.

“Yeah, the worst we’ve seen this season.” Kevin replied as Veronica waved them into place, hushing them. “But who knows.”

Betty didn’t respond as she looked back over at Jughead. As soon as the cameras turned on a smile came to his face and Betty slowly faded into the background. It still hurt, seeing Jughead with the girls. The jealousy was still there, but most of all it hurt knowing he didn’t want her, not anymore. She stood numbly through Ethel’s date all the way through to when he asked her to join him in the fantasy suite. 

“Jughead,” Ethel said with a giggle and a deep blush, “do you mean it?”

“Of course.” Jughead said with a warm smile.

Ethel hugged him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and taking him by the hand towards the room they would be sharing together. Most of the time nothing ever really happened. Maybe some making out, but it was few and far between for the bachelor and the girls to actually have sex. It didn’t stop Betty’s mind from wandering to places it shouldn’t go though. The thought of Jughead’s rough fingers tracing another girl’s skin made her stomach twist into knots. Ethel’s was bad, but Valarie’s was worst. Everything between them was so easy and fun. Betty could see why Jughead would want to be with Valarie. She tried not to harbor any hard feelings for Valarie, she deserved to be happy, but Betty couldn’t help, but dig her nails into her palms, drawing blood. Jughead avoided Betty all together. He didn’t speak to her and he tried his hardest not to look at her.

“Valarie, would you like to join me in the fantasy suite?” Jughead asked, his voice soft. Valarie smiled widely as she leaned in, tilting his chin towards her, bringing him in for a kiss. 

Betty wanted to scream. It took all of her will power not to run and out and start hitting Jughead, screaming at him about all the lies he told and how much he hurt her by making her think he loved her. She buried it all the away and bitterly looked at anything else besides Jughead and Valarie. She barely noticed the blood pooling in her hands. There was only one date left and for some reason Betty was dreading it the most. Everything changed after his hometown date with Penny and she felt like the girl had some strange hold over Jughead,

“Jughead,” Penny said with a sweet smile on her face, “I have to confess I’m falling for you.”

Betty’s eyes were on Jughead. He couldn’t be falling for Penny. All those times they joked about keeping her around for the drama of it all and that Jughead never had feelings for Penny. 

“Penny.” Jughead said as he scooted closer to her, his eyes flicked up to Betty, who was standing just behind the camera. He knew with these next words it would end any hope of fixing anything with Betty. She was watching him closely, her eyes wide, telling him not to say those words. “I think I’m falling for you too.”

Betty couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes as Penny pulled Jughead in for a kiss. When they broke apart Jughead’s eyes found Betty’s and his heart stopped. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and he watched as she pushed passed the others and disappeared. He felt his own tear fall down his cheek and Penny reached up and wiped it away.

“Jughead, you’re so emotional!” She said catching his attention. He looked back at her, glaring, but she pulled him into a hug, burying his face in her hair. “Keep being a good boy and she will be safe.”

Jughead pulled back, another tear slipping from his eye as he shakily grabbed the card sitting on the table. He forced a smile to his face, hoping that it looked like he was just really in love with Penny instead of being completely devastated.

“Penny, will you join me in the fantasy suite?” He asked.

“Of course.” She said. She then took his hand and led him away.

Cheryl was practically beaming when the cameras stopped rolling. “Well, I think that just confirms that my girl will be winning this season.”

Kevin rolled his eyes as Toni booed her. “There is still one episode left to film. His father’s opinion could change everything.” Toni said as she playfully nudged Cheryl with her elbow.

“Uh, hello,” Cheryl said as she popped her cherry lips, “he was practically crying, obviously very overwhelmed by how he feels about her!”

“We’ll see.” Kevin said as he stuck his tongue out at her. He looked around, frowning, realizing that Betty was missing. “Did anyone see where Betty went?”

Everyone looked around and Archie perked up from the chair he was sitting in, quickly clearing his throat. “She said she was starting to feel sick again, so she decided to head home early, get some rest since the finale is coming up.”

“She’ll need it.” Cheryl said with a happy sigh. “Because my girl is going to give hers a run for her money.”  
-

Betty sat curled up on the couch, head against the wall as she wiped a few fallen tears from her cheeks. She thought she could handle it. She thought it would help, seeing him with the other girls. Then she could get over it. The truth was she wanted Jughead more than anything and she didn’t know whether she would be better off when he was gone or not. The door opened, but she made no move to leave or try to hide how broken she was.

“Betty?”

Veronica was by her side in an instant, her eyes filled with worry as she looked at her best friend. Betty looked over at Archie, who gave a small nod of encouragement. She knew it was time to tell Veronica. She didn’t know if it would make her feel better, but having Veronica and Archie on her side would help in the long run.

“V, please don’t be mad.” Betty whispered as a sob rippled through her chest. 

Veronica looked over at Archie before she looked back at her best friend. “Betty, whatever it is you can tell me.”

Betty launched into the story of how she had started developing feelings for Jughead. She told them about their time at Pop’s, cuddling in the snowy cabin, the moment they kissed, Betty’s insecurities at seeing Jughead with other girls, their confession of love and of course the breakup. Veronica listened to all of it without uttering a word. Once Betty started she couldn’t stop. The words spilled over themselves, but Betty felt a release and a small weight lift from her chest. Everything she had done was out there and Veronica could do whatever she wanted with it. Betty took in a deep breath as she waited for Veronica to say something.

“I’m going to kill him.” Veronica finally said as she stood up. “I will murder that Serpent who broke my best friends heart.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Betty squeaked.

“Betty,” Veronica said as she sat back down and took Betty’s hands in her own, “you’re my best friend. You can’t help who you fall in love with.”

Betty pulled Veronica into a tight hug. She should have told her best friend sooner, but later was better than never. Veronica laughed as she rubbed Betty’s back. The girls separated and Veronica got to her feet again, pulling her phone out.

“V, what are you doing?” Betty asked curiously.

“I’m calling the rest of the season of,” Veronica said with a smirk, “not letting that bad boy get his happily ever after.”

“No!” Betty said as she stood up. “Please, we’re almost done, let’s just finish the season and let him leave our lives forever.” As much as she was hurt by Jughead, she still loved him. She didn’t want him to be miserable forever. Let him get his happy ending and then maybe she could move on and get hers. 

“Are you sure?” Veronica asked as she looked over at Archie, who had been silent this whole time. 

Betty nodded her head. “We can all pretend like this never happened and move on to the next bachelor.”

“If that’s what you want.” Veronica said. She was silent for a moment before he smirk returned to her face. “But, that doesn’t meant we can’t play his little game.”

“What do you mean?” Archie asked, breaking his silence. 

“Betty, did Jughead ever get jealous of anyone?” Veronica asked, ignoring Archie.

“He was jealous of Dilton,” Betty said after a moment, “and that one guy I talked to at the bar from Penny’s hometown. Malachi was his name I think.”

“Malachi.” Veronica said with a knowing look on her face. “He’s local.”

“Ronnie…” Archie groaned, as he knew what she was thinking. Making Jughead jealous wasn’t the answer.

“Come on Archie,” Veronica said with a roll of her eyes, “Betty deserves to dish out what she’s been taking these past few weeks,” she looked over at Betty, “if she wants to of course.”

Betty thought on Veronica’s words for a moment. While she was in no way over Jughead, she had to admit making him jealous would be fun. If Jughead could date all those girls, then why couldn’t Betty play the field as well?

“Fuck it, let’s do it.” Betty finally said and Veronica grinned. Archie sighed deeply knowing this would only lead to more pain.

-

Jughead paced heavily as he waited to begin filming for the rose ceremony. He hadn’t slept much in the fantasy suite with Penny. She had taken the bed and he opted for the couch, as he couldn’t stand sitting next to her. Penny didn’t mind at all as she didn’t really care for Jughead much. She just wanted the Serpents. She had been a great actress; fooling all of them into thinking she was genuine. While he always had some withdraws about Penny, he never imagined she would blackmail him into breaking up with Betty for her own personal gain. It wasn’t the small couch or Penny’s snores that kept him awake, it was the look on Betty’s face when he had told Penny he was falling for her. She had looked completely heartbroken and it was all because of him. 

“Jughead, you ready?” Toni asked catching him of guard.

“Yeah, of course.” He said as he tried to manage a smile. It fell completely when he spotted Betty walking into the room laughing with Malachi. His heart dropped into his stomach. Why was she with Malachi? Betty caught his eye and smiled as she leaned into Malachi and whispered something in his ear, causing him to laugh. Malachi was practically glowing when he spotted Jughead. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Jughead said as he walked over to the pair.

“Jughead!” Malachi said as his smirk morphed into a smile. “Great to see you again.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jughead growled, not even trying to hide the disdain in his voice. 

“Betty invited me.” Malachi said with a wicked smile. “The bachelor isn’t the only person allowed to find love.”

“Hope you don’t mind.” Betty said as her eyes ran over Jughead. “Don’t you have three other girls to be getting to?”

“Yeah, you should get going.” Malachi said as he grabbed Betty’s hand, pulling her away from Jughead.

Jughead stood shocked as he watched Betty and Malachi walk away. If only she knew that he had threaten to run his knife over her soft skin. If only she knew he had broken her heart so he wouldn’t hurt her. If only she knew. He felt bile rising up his throat and he quickly ran to the bathroom. When he finally made it to set it was hard to force to a smile on his face as he could still see Betty and Malachi out of the corner of his eye. 

The rose ceremony felt like a blur, he could barely remember saying Penny and Valarie’s names, hugging them and handing them a rose. He felt like he was deep within himself as he walked Ethel outside to the limo, her ears splashing on his jacket as she wrapped her arms around him. It wasn’t until Ethel was speaking to him did he realize where he was.

“Don’t let them break you.” Ethel whispered in his ear.

Jughead felt like he had snapped out of a daydream as his eyes snapped to her. She was smiling through her tears and her words echoed through her mind. Don’t let them break you. She was already moving towards the car as he stood on the steps, watching her leave. He could see Betty standing behind the cameras, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him with a somber expression on her face. Don’t let them break you. 

“Cut!” Veronica called and everyone started moving on set around them.

Penny came up behind Jughead, snickering in his ear. “Seems like ponytail found a new boy toy.” Jughead tried to ignore her, but his stomach clenched as he saw Malachi talking to Betty, causing her to laugh. “I think they’re cute together.” She said as she twirled her rose in her fingers

Jughead gave her a quick glare before he stormed off set, hoping to catch Betty alone for a few moments. She was walking to the bathroom when he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around the corner where no one could see.

“Jughead?” Betty asked, confused. It soon melted away into anger as she looked at him.

“Betty, you can’t be around Malachi.” Jughead pleaded.

“And what makes you think you can tell me who I can and can’t date?” She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Just, trust me.” Jughead said as he laid a gentle hand on her arm.

Betty looked down at it. It was just a simple touch, but she had missed it so much. They were so close, her eyes wandering back to his. She could kiss him right now, fall back into his embrace so easily. She then remembered what he had said and she could feel a tear slip from her eye.

“I did trust you and look where it got us.” Betty said as she began to walk away. 

Jughead reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back. He couldn’t keep letting her go. “Betty, wait!”

“No!” Betty said as she pulled her arm from his grip. “I’m done waiting, Jug, you told me you didn’t want me and we’re both just going to have to move on.”

Jughead watched her walk away, and he hastily wiped his fallen tears away as he thought about Ethel’s words. Don’t let them break you. It was too late for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but some important things happened! We are getting closer to the end, so how will this all wrap up? We shall see soon in the next few chapters...
> 
> Thank you everyone for commenting and kudos! I always appreciate your kind words! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Until next time!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Archie laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling while Veronica scrolled through her phone next to him. He sighed deeply, catching Veronica’s attention as she put her phone down and looked at her boyfriend.

“Archie, that is the third time you’ve sighed this evening.” Veronica said as she sat her glasses and phone down on the nightstand. “What is going on beneath those auburn locks?”

Archie looked up at Veronica, not realizing he had been sighing at all. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed the evening passing by. He was still stuck on the feeling that something was very wrong. Jughead’s breakup with Betty still didn’t make sense, but he couldn’t figure out why he felt that way. 

“Sorry, Ronnie, just thinking.” Was all Archie said, still partially lost in thought.

“About what we did earlier?” Veronica asked with a roll of her eyes. “Archie, Jughead deserved everything he got. He played Betty, our Betty.”

Archie quickly sat up, running his fingers through his hair. “See, I’m not so sure about that.”

“And why is that?” Veronica asked with a curve of her eyebrow.

“It was just so sudden, like a flip of a switch.” Archie explained as he looked at Veronica, his face tense. “Jughead loves her and I know it!”

“Archie,” Veronica said as she took his hands, holding them in her own, “if he loved her, why would he tell her he didn’t want her? Why would he go into the fantasy suite with three different girls?”

Archie was partially stumped by her question. If someone had figured out about him and Betty they could blackmail Jughead, but what would they gain? Worst came to worse Betty would have lost her job, but they were going to come clean anyway. It had to be something worse than that. Something dangerous.

“Jughead is King of the Serpents, right?” Archie finally asked Veronica.

“Yes.” Veronica responded, not really sure where Archie was going with this.

“He’s the leader of a gang, but they can’t be the only one in Riverdale.” Archie said allowed as the wheels in his brain began to turn rapidly. “What if someone wanted to take the Serpents down from the inside?”

“Archie…” Veronica groaned as she rolled her eyes again. “You’re starting to sound like Toni when she’s had one too many drinks.”

“I’m serious, Veronica.” Archie said as he brushed off her annoyed tone. “Do the Serpents have any enemies?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Veronica asked. “You can ask Jughead tomorrow.”

Archie shook his head. “I don’t think he will, or can tell me if I asked.” Jughead could have been compromised and silenced by something or someone.

Veronica laid down in the bed, switching the light off, hoping to end this silly discussion as soon as possible. “Well, Jughead’s dad will be there tomorrow, maybe you can ask him.”

Archie slowly laid back down, his mind running over Veronica’s words. FP Jones would be at the set tomorrow to start filming the finale two contestants meeting the father of the bachelor. Maybe FP didn’t really know anything that was going on, but maybe he could crack open the case just enough for Archie to dive into and figure out what the hell was going on. 

-

“Dad,” Jughead said as his farther pulled him into a hug, “it’s good to see you.” He said as he tried to choke back his emotions. The cameras were rolling and he couldn’t handle a breakdown on screen, but he couldn’t help, but feel his hard exterior he had been putting up crumble a bit. Maybe FP understood because Jughead felt his farther squeeze a little tighter for a second.

“Hey Jug,” FP said with a smile and eyes saying they could talk later, off camera, “I look forward to meeting your ladies today.”

“Your opinion means a lot to me,” Jughead said truthfully, “so hopefully you can steer me in the right direction.”

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” FP said as Jughead led him to a well-decorated outdoor patio area. There was food and drinks set up in the small area and FP sat down in one of the comfortable chairs as Jughead went to grab Penny first.

Betty watched from the sidelines. She had been counting down the moments to when this was all over and they could both just get on with their lives. When Jughead had pulled her aside she wanted so badly to fall into him again, but she couldn’t do that. She had never really been his and he had never really been hers. Now she just sat numbly behind the cameras, watching him introduce two girls he really loved to his father. While making Jughead jealous had a been a little satisfying, the pain from the breakup was still there and she knew it would linger for a while. The three of them laughed at something Penny had said and soon FP pulled Penny aside to talk to her one on one.

“Mr. Jones, I just want to let you know, I’m falling for your son.” Penny said with a smile as she twisted her hands together nervously. 

FP was looking at with a curious expression on his face. “You look very familiar, are you sure we haven’t met before?”

Archie was watching closely, next to Betty, and he swore he saw Penny’s smile falter for a moment at FP’s words before she carefully put her face back together and giggled.

“No, I don’t think so.” She said innocently. “Maybe I remind you of someone?”

FP looked at her a moment longer and shook his head, smiling. “Could be. I only want Jughead to be happy and as long as you make him happy, then I’m happy.”

“I think we could be happy together.” Penny said as her smiled widened. 

The continued talking for a few moments one on one before Jughead returned. Penny said her goodbyes to FP and Jughead walked her out of the house. She reached up and pulled Jughead into a goodbye kiss before hugging him and heading off set for the end of her date. Jughead returned to where his dad was to ask him his thoughts on Penny.

“So?” Jughead asked as he sat down opposite his father.

“I can definitely see her fitting in with the rest of the Serpents.” FP answered after a moment. “She has that feel to her.”

Betty bit her lip at that comment. He was right of course. Penny could easily fit in with his Serpent gang.

“Does she make you happy?” FP asked as he looked at Jughead’s face for the answer.

Betty was looking at Jughead too. Every time she just wanted him to say no, Penny wouldn’t make him happy. Penny wasn’t the one for him. She was. Betty. Betty was good for him and Betty would make him happy. 

“Of course she does.” Jughead responded. 

She had already known the answer, but it always still crushed her to hear those words come from Jughead’s mouth. FP placed a comforting hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“That’s all I want, son, for you to be happy.” 

“I know.” Jughead said with a nod of his head, but this time he couldn’t stop a tear from slipping from his eye. This prompted FP to pull Jughead into another hug before Veronica called cut and for everyone to take a break. 

Betty took a breather, standing just outside of the house they had rented in the woods for filming. The sights and sounds of the forest soothed her. She thought back to Jughead’s first one on one with Grundy and how he would steal looks at Betty when the cameras weren’t rolling. It had only been a couple of weeks, but that felt like a lifetime ago. That date would set them up for their Pop’s meeting. It was there Betty had learned the softer side to the Serpent King and it was that night that made her realize how doomed she really was. If she could just go back and tell herself to just stay away from Jughead liked she had planned, then maybe her heart wouldn’t have felt so shattered. 

“Betty, right?” A voice said from behind Betty, nearly scaring her. Betty grabbed her heart and turned around to see FP Jones smiling apologetically to her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Betty laughed sheepishly as he cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “It’s okay, I was uh, just lost in my thoughts.” She stuck out her hand to him. “Yes, I am Betty Cooper.”

FP shook her hand, smiling. “I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” Betty was shocked. How did he even know who she was? “I may be old, but my son does text me every now and then.” FP chuckled. 

“Jughead talked about me?” Betty asked in a soft voice. He had said good things about her to his dad. 

“Sometimes he couldn’t stop.” FP said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I wonder if I’m meeting the wrong girls today.” He said as he cast a knowing look at Betty.

Betty’s face fell slightly. FP seemed like a nice guy and loved Jughead a lot, but he was wrong about the last part. As much as she wanted to be meeting him as girlfriend she was meeting him as a producer of a show his son was on. 

“I’m just here to make sure Jughead finds his forever girl.” Betty said, her voice cracking slightly. “That’s all.”

FP looked like he wanted to say more, but he just placed a comforting hand on Betty’s shoulders. She was surprised at how fatherly the retired Serpent King was. The Jones men were constantly surprising her with their softness. She knew in an instant they could become hard, tough, leaders, but they had soft sides. 

“Either way, thank you for taking care of my son.” FP said. “It’s all I can ask for.” He nodded his head and started back inside the house. “I hope to see you around, Betty.” He said before he disappeared to start filming the next date with Valarie.

Betty stayed put for a few moments longer, chewing on her lip as she thought about FP’s words. What all had Jughead said to his farther about her? She wished more than anything she was the one sitting with Jughead and FP, laughing, eating, and drinking together. She tried not to dwell on that image for too long as she headed back inside.

It was always difficult to watch Jughead with Valarie. Valarie was so sweet and cool and she had no trouble pulling a real smile out of Jughead. FP seemed to enjoy Valarie a lot. Betty wondered if he was now doubting his words to her. As much as she was broken up about Jughead she wanted to see him be happy and Valarie seemed like she really did make him happy.

“Valarie, why did you come on this show?” FP asked after their laughter had died down.

Valarie looked over at Jughead, her hand intertwined in his. “I was hoping to get a second chance at finding love.” She said honestly as she smiled at Jughead.

“And did you?” FP asked as he looked between Valarie and his son.

“I think I did.” Valarie said before she leaned in to kiss Jughead.

Out of the corner of her eye Betty say Cheryl stick her tongue out at Kevin, who was triumphantly smirking at her. It was her girl against Cheryl’s and all beats pointed to Jughead picking Valarie to propose to tomorrow at the last rose ceremony. Betty had forgotten about the bets. She had forgotten about who had which girls. None of it really mattered anymore. They were all just playing with people’s emotions, laughing about them. Maybe it was karma for everything she had done to the other girls who had ever graced the show. Payback for playing the game.

“It was very nice to meet you Mr. Jones.” Valarie said as their date ended and she and Jughead got up to leave. She shook FP’s hand before Jughead walked her out to the front porch.

“Do you think your dad likes me?” She immediately asked, looking slightly worried.

Jughead put grabbed her shoulders gently to comfort her. “Of course he did.” He said with a reassuring smile. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“If you haven’t noticed,” Valarie said as she indicated to her hipster out, “I’m not really Serpent gang material.”

Jughead laughed. “I think that’s why he likes you.” His eyes flickered to Betty for a moment, or so she thought. “And that’s why I like you too.”

Valarie smiled and she pulled Jughead in for a kiss. “Don’t break my heart tomorrow, Jones.” She said before she placed another soft kiss on his lips.

Jughead watched her go. He was trying to keep everything in, everything together. It was hard not to break down, but he couldn’t do it in front of the cameras or the crew or Betty. He just needed to be strong. He headed back into the house to “talk” with his dad about the two different girls. He wished he could tell his father everything, but he knew better. He sat down on the couch opposite his father and mustered the best smile that he could.

“So, what do you think?” He asked, concentrating on keeping his voice even. 

“I think you have two great girls to choose from.” FP said as he relaxed in his chair, but his eyes were serious as they looked at Jughead. “How do you feel about breaking one of their hearts?”

“I think it’s the worst thing that I could possibly do.” Jughead said, thinking of Betty. It had been the absolute worst to break Betty’s heart, but he couldn’t bare the thought of her being hurt. He could not live with himself if Penny got to her.

“Heavy lies the head that wears the crown.” His father said. He sat up in his chair and laid a comforting hand on Jughead’s knee. “Whatever you decided, just follow your heart.”

Jughead gave his dad a small nod, his lips pressed tightly shut. He couldn’t let the words spill out, not here, not now. Veronica yelled cut and Jughead immediately got up to try and walk off some of his emotions.

“Okay, big day tomorrow everyone.” Veronica called out to the crew. “The final rose.” She said with a wide smile. Everyone around her clapped and cheered before they began packing up for the evening. They all had a long day tomorrow.

“God, please, Betty,” Kevin said as he came up behind her, “knock Cheryl off the top.”

“Who knows what will happen tomorrow.” Betty said with a shrug.

“If I have to listen to another three months of Cheryl gloating I might actually dump her.” Toni teased as Cheryl glared at her.

“We can’t all be winners, can we?” Cheryl said as she flipped her hair dramatically behind her. 

“Pre final rose cocktail at my place tonight?” Kevin asked allowed to the group.

“Ooh count us in!” Cheryl said with a smile. “Mama needs some champagne to celebrate her victory in sight.”

Kevin rolled his eyes as he turned to Betty, “You in?”

“After my date?” She asked as she started to gather up her stuff to leave.

“Are you going on another date with that devilishly handsome bar boy?” Kevin asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow as Cheryl and Toni leaned in for details.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Betty said with a wink before she headed off. 

“Always the secrets Cooper!” Kevin yelled as Betty pushed open the screen door and hopped down the stairs to where she would be getting picked up.

She was surprised to see Jughead pacing at the edge of the driveway, completely lost in thought. Her first instinct was always to reach out and comfort him, but that wasn’t their relationship anymore. So she walked past him, trying not to catch his attention.

“Betty, where are you going?” Jughead asked when he saw her.

Betty sighed as she stopped and turned to look at Jughead. “On a date.”

“With who?” Jughead asked as dread filled him. His answer came in the form of a motorcycle revving it’s way down the road and a very smug Malachi pulling up to the road where they both were standing. Jughead’s fist tightened, but he remained rooted to the spot.

“Ready to go, babe?” Malachi asked as he popped a rather large bubble of gum he was chewing. He handed Betty a helmet and she got on without saying anything to Jughead.

“Betty, wait!” Jughead said as he reached out for her, but he was too late. Betty’s arms wrapped around Malachi and he took off before Jughead could get to her. The leaves blew up from the road as they sped away and Jughead felt like the world around him was crashing down. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to be alone for a while.

Back up near the cabin Archie waited for most of the people to clear out. He hadn’t been crazy when he saw Penny’s exterior falter when FP said she looked familiar. It all circled back to Penny, but Archie just didn’t know how or why yet. He was following Veronica’s advice and asking the one person who knew just as much about the Serpent life, maybe even more, as Jughead did. 

“Mr. Jones,” Archie said as he caught FP heading down the stairs to one of the trailers to take a break in, “can I talk to you for a moment?” FP stopped and waited for Archie to catch up. Archie stuck out his hand for FP to shake and he had to admit, the retired Serpent King still had a tight grip. “Archie Andrews.”

“Fred Andrews boy?” FP asked with a slight smile and a cock of an eyebrow.

Archie raised an eyebrow as he looked at FP, how did this guy know who his dad was. “Yeah, that’s my father.”

The smile widened. “Fred and I grew up together, old pals. We don’t see each other much these days, but I’ve always liked Fred. Good man.”

Archie’s smile widened. Maybe that’s why he and Jughead had taken to each other so quickly. They both seemed to take after their fathers. “He’s doing well, I talk to him when I can. I’m a friend of Jughead’s, or well, I think we’re friends.”

“Good to hear it.” FP said genuinely. “What can I do you for?”

Archie shuffled on his feet slightly, not really sure how to ask FP about gang stuff without it coming off like a threat or a dig for information. Jughead would have his reasons for not telling his dad if something was wrong and he didn’t want to put anyone on alert if it didn’t mean anything.

“Jughead tells us stories about the Serpents all the time,” Archie said carefully, “and I think he mentioned something about a rival gang?” It was a shot in the dark, but Archie knew he had to try.

“The Ghoulies?” FP asked curiously. “What about them?”

“They haven’t been active recently, have they?” Archie asked, trying to keep his voice calm. The Ghoulies. He had a name. “Just worried that Jughead is getting all this publicity and they’ll see him is all.”

FP laughed slightly. “The Ghoulies are always watching, but the Serpents can hold their own.” He placed a fatherly hand on Archie’s shoulder. “Glad to know Jughead’s new friends care about him.” FP’s eyes caught Jughead running off to a trailer, looking slightly distressed. “It was nice meeting you Archie, tell your dad I said hi.”

“Of course.” Archie said, his mind spinning. He couldn’t wait to find Veronica. It’s like he had just discovered a big break through, although he didn’t really know what to do with it yet. 

FP watched Archie run back up to the house before he set off for the trailer he had watched Jughead disappear into. He knocked on the door and heard a soft “come in” from inside. FP found Jughead sitting against the window, his head in his hands.

“Want to tell me how you really feel now that there aren’t any cameras?” FP asked as he slowly sat down next to his son. “I knew there was something wrong the moment I saw you.”

Jughead looked up at his dad, tears spilling from his eyes. He couldn’t tell his dad everything, but he could let some of the pain break through.

“I’m so confused, dad.” He said as a sob rippled through his chest. “I thought I had it all figured out and now I’m terrified that I’m going to end up making the biggest mistake of my life.”

FP grabbed Jughead and pulled him into a tight hug. Jughead grabbed onto his dad’s jacket, sinking his fingers into the worn leather. “It’s going to all work out, son.” FP said after a few moments.

“I don’t think it will.” Jughead whispered. They had been it some tough spots before, but this time he couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. He had ruined any chance of being with Betty and now he was in danger of losing his family.

“Hey, listen to me.” FP said as he pulled back and looked at Jughead. “Whoever you love, she will come back to you.”

“What makes you so sure?’ Jughead asked.

“Because I’m your dad and I know everything.” FP said smartly earning a small smile from his son. “You’ll be okay.”

Jughead felt himself get pulled into another hug. He wanted to believe his father’s words so badly, but he just wasn’t sure anymore.

-

“You want to go back to that bar?” Veronica asked in disbelief after Archie had explained his theory about the bar for Penny’s hometown date being a Ghoulie bar.

“Veronica, think about it,” Archie said as she gathered up her stuff to leave, “something about Jughead’s reasoning to breakup with Betty makes no sense. No one changes their mind over night like that.”

Veronica sighed in frustration at Archie’s persistence about the whole thing. “Have you talked to Betty about any of this?”

“She’s convinced Jughead doesn’t love her.” Archie said a little sadly.

“You know you’re pretty defense over Jughead.” Veronica accused as she pushed past Archie and headed out the door. “Don’t tell me your sticking to that stupid bros before hos mantra.”

Archie followed her, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. Why wouldn’t Veronica just listen to him? He was trying to save his best friend and his new friend’s relationship. Didn’t she want Betty to be happy, truly happy? “Ronnie, you know I am on Betty’s side, but something about this just doesn’t feel right.” He beat her to the landing and stood in front of her, hands on his hips.

Veronica looked at her boyfriend, taking in his serious tone. She knew Archie loved Betty as much as she did. If he thought there was more to it, then maybe he was right. Maybe something more sinister really was lying just beneath the surface. “Fine.” She finally said. “We’ll check out the bar if it will give you piece of mind.”

Archie smiled as he pulled Veronica into a hug. His smile faltered as he realized everyone at the bar would at least recognize Veronica. “We can’t go in looking like this, they’ll know exactly who we are.”

Veronica sighed, knowing Archie was right. Although, her red headed boyfriend had not been around all day for the hometown. There was a chance not many people would recognize him if he was wearing stuff that would blend in. “We need to get over to the wardrobe department.” She said as she took his hand.

“What for?” Archie asked as he let himself getting dragged by his girlfriend. He was just glad she was all for his idea. 

“You can’t go into that bar with bright red hair and a lettermen jacket and I can’t go into that bar in Prada heels and a Chanel handbag.” Veronica explained.

“Good point.” Archie said.

A few hours later they were both standing just out front of the bar Penny had taken Jughead to on her hometown date. Archie was in black jeans, a black leather jacket, and Veronica had dug up a black wig that didn’t look too terrible to cover his bright red hair. She was wearing jean shorts with fishnet tights, a black and gold crop top, and denim jean jacket with biker patches sewn in. 

“Not going to lie,” Archie said with a smirk, “I’m diggin’ the biker chick vibe.” 

Veronica smiled as she looked up at her boyfriend. “Calm down Archikins, we are on a mission, focus.”

They both took a deep breath before they walked into the bar. The atmosphere had done a 180 since they had filmed. The bar was barely lit, with loud music playing from a jukebox in the corner and everyone looked like they wanted to kill you. Some people were playing pool while others were arm wrestling or shouting at each other, before everyone erupted into laughter. Archie and Veronica slowly made their way over to the bar, pretending like they belonged there. They certainly looked to part, now they just needed to lay low until they could learn anything. The bar tended came over to them, her eyes zeroing in on Archie.

“What can I get for you, handsome.” She asked.

“Surprise me.” Archie said smoothly. It was better than ordering a drink that would signal he didn’t belong there. 

“And you sweet heart?” She asked, her tone not as pleasant when addressing Veronica.

“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” Veronica said as she nodded her head towards Archie.

The bartended moved away to make their drinks and Archie and Veronica took a moment to look around for any familiar faces. Archie didn’t really know what he was looking for or how he could tie Penny to Jughead and Betty’s breakup. The bartended set the drinks down on the counter and they both reached out to take them, but she clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

“One question,” She said with a smirk, “how do you feel about snakes?”

It was a test. Archie looked over at Veronica who returned the bartender’s gaze with her own fiery stare. “I prefer them beneath the heel of my boot where the sun doesn’t shine.”

The bartender broke out into a grin as she handed Veronica and Archie their drinks. “On the house.” She walked away and Veronica took a sip of whatever concoction the bartended had come up for them. 

“That was clever.” Archie said with a grin.

“Not the first time I’ve played behind enemy lines,” Veronica said with a shrug of her shoulders, “I’ve learned a lot from Hiram Lodge.”

“We probably shouldn’t stay too long.” Archie said as he eyed a practically drunk group of guys in the corner brawling over something stupid.

“I second that,” Veronica agreed, “but what are we looking for? Not like we can really snoop in a bar.”

The door to the bar opened and there was a loud cheer followed by a few wolf whistles.

“I don’t think we’ll have to snoop at all.” Archie said as his eyes caught sight of Malachi who strolled through the bar, his hands in the air as he waved the cheers on. 

“He returns from his date with the North Side Princess!” Someone yelled from the crowd, causing everyone to laugh as someone turned down the music.

Malachi hopped up on the pool table and sat down, all eyes were on him. Veronica and Archie moved behind the crowd so Malachi couldn’t recognize them from where he was sitting.

“You know I’m really starting to like blondie.” Malachi said as he called for their attention. “Do you think the Serpent King will mind if I take his girl? I can show her just how better a Ghoulie can be than a snake.” Malachi jeered.

Everyone snicker and Archie felt his hands ball into tight fist as he instinctively moved towards Malachi, wanting to punch him for talking about Betty like that. He was only stopped by Veronica pulling him back and glaring at him for distracting other people around them for a moment. 

“I can’t wait to watch him squirm when Penny brings the Serpents to their knees.” Someone said from beside Malachi.

Archie and Veronica shared a tense look. Archie had been right. Penny was a Ghoulie and she was on the show to control Jughead and take over the Serpents.

“If things keep going the way they are maybe I can convince Betty to join us.” Malachi said with a shrug. “I would rather not run my knife through that soft skin. Mother always told me waste not a pretty face.”

Veronica had a death grip on Archie’s hand and Archie was trying to control his anger as everyone else around them laughed again. This was all just a game to them. Malachi had threatened Betty that’s why Jughead had broken up with her. He was protecting her from the Ghoulies. From Malachi. From Penny.

“We have to get out of here and tell Betty the truth.” Veronica whispered.

“Let’s go.” Archie said as he started to pull her towards the door.

“Tomorrow is the beginning of the end for the Serpents,” Malachi said as he stood up, raising his beer in a toast, “so tonight let’s celebrate.”

They all cheered and clanked glasses and beer bottles while someone turned the music back up. Archie and Veronica slipped out of the bar and snuck around to an outdoor bathroom where they could quickly process what they just heard.

“Penny’s been playing us this whole time.” Veronica said in shock and anger. “I know girls have come on this show for fame, but to completely destroy someone and their family?”

“She used Malachi as a threat to Betty in order to convince Jughead to break up with her.” Archie said. “But why wouldn’t Jughead just confess that to us or Betty?”

“You think Betty is the only one they threatened?” Veronica asked with a raised eyebrow. “The Ghoulies could have launched an attack on the Serpents or FP without Jughead there to protect them.”

“No wonder Jughead has looked so miserable or emotional.” Archie said. He knew Jughead couldn’t tell anyone. It must have killed the Serpent to lie to everyone to protect them.

“But now that we know we can give everyone a heads up and stop Penny before it’s too late.” Veronica said excitedly as she grabbed onto Archie. She quickly pulled him into a kiss. “I’m glad you had a bad feeling about the whole thing.”

“Me too.” Archie said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her again.

“Can’t say I feel the same.” A voice said from in front of them. Archie moved in front of Veronica as Malachi and a few Ghoulies stood in front of the bathroom door, blocking their exit. “You northsiders always have to make things complicated.”

“You’re plan to take down Jughead and the Serpents is over.” Veronica said fiercely. “And Penny’s little game is done.”

“Oooh, I’m so scared.” Malachi said with a laugh. “It would be really hard for our plan to fail if no one figured it out.” He said as he smiled evilly.

Archie felt his heart beat quicken as he looked at the weapons in the other Ghoulie’s hands. He realized how dangerous this had just become for himself and Veronica. He wondered if he would be able to take on all three of them to give Veronica enough time to escape.

“You wouldn’t dare kill us.” Veronica said, but her voice wavered just slightly. “Do you know what kind of chaos that would unleash? You would never get away with it.”

“We’re very good at making things look like an accident.” Malachi said as he stepped forward, causing them to take a step further back into the bathroom. “But tonight is a celebration and I don’t feel like getting my hands dirty just yet.”

Malachi stepped back and grabbed the handle of the bathroom door. Archie realized too late that he was locking them in, preventing any escape.

“No!” Archie said as he leapt for the door.

Malachi closed it and Archie heard the snap of a lock and the sound of boards being hammered into the door. Veronica was at his side as she stared pounding on the door.

“Let us out you creep!” She screamed as her fist pounded away.

“We’ll see you soon.” Malachi’s voice rang from the other side before he and the other Ghoulies took off laughing. 

Archie tried shoving his shoulder into the door, but it wouldn’t give. They looked around the tiny bathroom for anything they could use to escape, but there wasn’t even a window they could climb through. 

“My phone is dead.” Veronica said after several minutes, her voice in a panic.

“Mine too.” Archie said as he looked at the useless thing before shoving it back into his pocket.

“Archie, no one knows we’re here.” Veronica said, confirming Archie’s fears. “What do we do?”

Archie looked at her with wide eyes. If they didn’t get out they were surely goners. Jughead would lose the Serpents and Betty would be sucked in by that unholy demon of a boy. Not only were they in danger, but their friends were too. Archie didn’t have a plan because Archie didn’t know what to do.

“Archie!” Veronica said as she shook him. “What do we do?!” There was desperation in her voice and Archie could feel that in his bones. 

“I don’t know, Veronica.” He said quietly. “I really don’t know.”

Veronica turned to the door and began banging on it screaming at the top of her lungs. Archie joined her.

“HELP! PLEASE HELP US!”

Maybe someone would find them, but things weren’t looking too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I had a lot of fun writing the last bit of this chapter. Also, FP is one of my favorite characters! I love him sooooooo much. Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger, but the story is really heating up! How will Veronica and Archie get out of this one? Will Betty finally learn the truth?? We'll find out soon....
> 
> Thanks to everyone for commenting and for the kudos! I always appreciate them! Anyone watch the season premier of Riverdale??? I've watched it twice already because I felt like there was a lot to take in. I'm interested in seeing where it goes and loved the bughead moments as always. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the episode if you've watched! Til next time my loves!


	12. Chapter 12

Betty stared up at the ceiling as the first few rays of sunlight fell over here. Just about a month and a half ago she had woken up in this same spot, excited to start filming the newest season. Now she couldn’t wait until it was all over. Today she would get her wish. Today Jughead would propose to either Valarie or Penny. Then he would be out of her life forever. There were no tears that came to her eyes, just a feeling of numbness that spread throughout her entire body. Maybe she would take a break from the bachelor for a while, get away from everything. Try to forget about the boy she loved with all her heart.

She eventually got out of bed, moving towards the shower, her body on autopilot as she turned the hot water on. When she walked out into the kitchen she was surprised to find neither Veronica nor Archie were there making breakfast like they usually were. Now that she really thought about it she couldn’t remember hearing them come home last night. Maybe they had stayed at Archie’s. Maybe they were already at set. Betty looked down at her phone, but all she had were a few Snapchat notifications from Cheryl and Kevin from last night’s cocktail party. Her friends had not shown up to that either, although everyone just figured they were “celebrating” on their own. 

She headed to work, putting Veronica and Archie from her mind, until she reached set and neither of her friends were there. Cheryl was barking orders for everyone to set up while Toni and Kevin were at the breakfast table with coffees in their hand. A bit of worry began to set in as she walked over to Toni and Kevin.

“Hey, is Archie or Veronica here?” She asked as Kevin handed her a coffee.

“No one has seen them yet this morning.” Toni said. “Cheryl’s been taking charge this morning.”

“They weren’t at the apartment?” Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Betty said with a shake of her head. “Should we be worried?”

Before anyone could respond Jughead and FP arrived on set and Betty took a step back as they walked over to the food table. Betty felt her heart drop in her stomach as Jughead’s eyes swept over her in a painful look before he turned and headed off in a different direction.

“Excuse me, kids” FP said as he bee lined for the fresh coffee, “when you get to be my age coffee is the only thing that gets you through.” He said as he grabbed the biggest cup and filled it to the brim.

“No cream or sugar?” Kevin asked with an amused expression on his face as FP grabbed a donut.

“I had an ex girlfriend who made me a Frappuccino one time,” FP said, catching everyone’s attention, “and I couldn’t stop drinking them for a week straight before I had to cut myself off.”

“Afraid to look too girly in front of all the biker boys?” Toni asked with a smirk.

FP laughed. “No, I went in one day to buy one at a coffee shop and they told me I had bought so many in the past week that they wanted to give me one for free.” Everyone laughed and even Betty cracked a smile. “I knew I had a problem and now I only drink them on special occasions.”

Their laughter was only interrupted by Cheryl latching onto Betty, her voice slightly in distress, “No one has been able to Veronica or Archie. Where the hell are they?”

The worry Betty was feeling earlier started to sink in again. “I don’t know.” She said as she looked around at everyone. “I don’t think they came home last night.”

“Knowing Archie and Veronica they ‘celebrated’ a little too hard last night and probably let their phones die.” Kevin said, trying to calm everyone down. “Remember season 10 when they ‘accidently’ forgot to show up for a whole day while we filmed in Hawaii?”

Everyone nodded their heads and Betty let the worry slip away a little. They were known for missing filming for adventures or some alone time. It wasn’t completely out of the question.

“Well,” Betty said as she placed a comforting hand on Cheryl’s shoulder, “you’re in charge until Veronica gets here.”

Cheryl’s stress melted away as she pulled herself up to her fullest height. “What are you waiting for, bitches, we have a show to film!” She walked away as she began barking orders again as they set up the proposal stage. 

“We better start helping before she brings down hell on us.” Toni said as she smiled at her girlfriend. “FP, let’s get you and Jughead into makeup.” She said as she began to lead the retired Serpent King to the makeup trailer. 

Betty wandered off to find Valarie to give her a few last encouraging words before the proposals were filmed. They would start by filming Jughead with their ring guy, picking out rings for his future bride and she preferred not to watch that. It was going to be hard enough to stand there and watch him get down on one knee to someone that wasn’t her. She could already feel her throat constricting and she tried to keep herself together. She couldn’t lose it yet. Valarie was sitting in one of the trailers eating breakfast, but she smiled when Betty stepped in.

“Hey Betty.” Valarie said as she got up to hug Betty. 

“How are you feeling?” Betty asked genuinely. She hoped that Jughead picked Valarie. Not because she was her girl, but because she felt like Valarie was one of the most real and sincere people on this show. She could make Jughead really happy.

“Honestly,” Valarie said as her warm eyes watched Betty, “I thought I would be nervous, but I’m not at all.”

“That’s good!” Betty said. “I’ve talked to girls that have puked right before the proposal and we’ve had to do an emergency makeup touchup.” She said with a slight laugh.

“I’ve bet you’ve seen some crazy stuff on this show.” Valarie said with a warm smile.

“You wouldn’t believe the half of it.” Betty said with another laugh. Her smile quickly died away though. She was finding it was harder and harder to pretend like she wasn’t dying on the inside. Her heart was practically bursting from her chest with sadness, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The silence between both girls was comfortable as Betty managed another smile when she realized Valarie was still looking at her.

“Betty,” Valarie said quietly, “can I ask you something?”

Betty nodded her head. “Of course.” She had been asked a million questions from girls before the proposals. Is this the right thing to say? Have you seen the ring? Does he seem nervous? How does my dress look? Do you actually think I stand a chance? How does he really feel about the other girl? They list went on and on. She was prepared for anything Valarie would ask and she would try her best to give the best advice she could.

“Do you love Jughead?”

Betty was frozen against the counter sink, her eyes wide as she looked at Valarie. The door was right next to her. She could make a break for it right now and never come back. It wasn’t too late fore that. Of all the things Valarie could have asked that was the last thing she expected.

“What?” Betty finally asked. Maybe she hadn’t heard Valarie correctly, Maybe Valarie had asked “Does Jughead love me?”

“Do you love Jughead?” She asked gently.

Betty opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. How could she know that? Would Valarie hate her? Would she tell everyone how awful Betty was for falling in love with the bachelor while he was supposed to be proposing to her or another girl? 

“Valarie…” Betty finally said, the pain in her voice evident.

Valarie got up and took Betty’s hands in her own, a comforting smile on her face. “Betty, please I just want the truth.”

Betty watched her brown eyes stare her down in a soft gaze and Betty swallowed a lump in her throat as she whispered, “Yes.”

“I thought so.” Valarie said as she looked down at their hands.

“Valarie, I am so sorry.” Betty said as tears came to her eyes. Before she could say more Valarie pulled her into a tight hug. Betty was confused as a sobbed rippled through her chest, but she held onto Valarie anyway.

“Don’t be sorry Betty,” Valarie said as she held on tightly, “we can’t help who we fall in love with.”

“I should have said something to you or anyone, it wasn’t fair-“ Betty said in a rush through her tears. All that guilt she had felt flooded through her.

“Betty, I was the one who came on a show with a dude dating twenty five women,” Valarie said as she pulled herself back and caught Betty’s eye, “I didn’t come here to be fair.”

“But to feel like someone loves you and have it all ripped away,” Betty said as she began to control herself, “it hurts so much.”

“It does.” Valarie said with a nod of her head. “And I will grow from this and heal from this, but you and Jughead, you belong with each other.”

Betty managed a shallow laugh. “I don’t think so. You don’t hate Jughead, do you?”

Valarie chuckled. “I can’t fault him for what he feels. I may not be able to look at him for a few months, but I like him and I would love to be his friend again someday.”

“Well, he doesn’t want me,” Betty explained, “ he made that pretty clear.”

“I think he’s just scared.” Valarie responded. I have a feeling everything will work out.

Betty couldn’t say she felt the same. Things between her and Jughead was nothing more than a producer and a bachelor. That’s how it was supposed to be and that’s where it would end. “So what are you going to do? I can get Cheryl and-“

Valarie shook her head as a knock on the door came. Hair and makeup people began to file in as Valarie said, “Don’t worry about me, I’ll meet Jughead on the proposal stage and deal with him there.”

Betty didn’t know what that meant, but she didn’t want to argue with Valarie after she had been so kind. She was about to leave, but Valarie grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her. Betty returned the smile before heading out of the trailer and running to the bathroom to pour her heart out. 

-

Veronica laid against Archie, her eyes counting the tiles on the bathroom floor as Archie snored softly behind her. They had both fallen asleep after what seemed like hours of banging and screaming on the bathroom door. They were trapped and there had been no way out and no one to come and rescue them. Archie shifted in his sleep and woke up, his eyes blinking down at Veronica in the poorly lit fluorescents.

“We’re not dead yet?” Archie asked with a slight grin on his face, trying to break the tension of the terrible situation they were in. 

“If heaven is a dirty bar bathroom with your beautiful face,” Veronica said as she cupped Archie’s face in her soft hands, “then maybe it won’t be so bad.” She leaned up and kissed him.

“Maybe when they come back for us I can distract them and you can make a break for it.” Archie said breaking the kiss, his mind spinning as the reality of where they were hit him full force again.

“Archie, I will not leave you with these Ghoulies.” Veronica said immediately. “What if they kill you?”

“Veronica, I can’t let them hurt you.” Archie said as he held on to her tightly. “If you can get away then you can save Jughead and Betty.”

“I can’t lose you.” Veronica said fiercely. “If you go down, I’m going with you.”

“Veronica…” Archie groaned. She could be so stubborn when she wanted to be, but he loved her so much for that. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t help them.” Veronica said as she laid her head against Archie’s chest. “Betty, I’m so sorry.” She said allowed. The thought of never seeing her best friend again made her chest ache and she knew Archie felt the same way.

“Maybe they’ll figure it out.” Archie said with a heavy sigh, indicating he didn’t really believe the words he was saying.

“Oh Archikins, always so full of hope.” Veronica said as she looked up at him. “That’s why I love you.”

“I love you to, Ronnie.” Archie said as he kissed her again.

“Would it be sinful to defame this bathroom with our love?” Veronica asked after a few moments of making out.

“Might be our last chance.” Archie said with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

Veronica laughed as Archie quickly got up and picked Veronica up by the small of her waist and placed her on the bathroom sink. He closed the gap between them in passionate kiss while her hands ran through his red hair. If this was going to be their last moment together they would make it one worth remembering. Just as Archie began to remove Veronica’s crop top the sound of boards getting ripped off the door startled them.

“Archie!” Veronica said as she stumbled off the sink and grabbed his hand, her heart beating in her chest.

This was it, the Ghoulies had finally come for them. Archie squeezed Veronica’s hand tightly as his fight or flight instinct began to kick in. He wasn’t going to give up that easily and he certainly wasn’t going to let any Ghoulie hurt Veronica, Betty or Jughead on his watch. 

“As soon as the door opens we’re going to rush full force at them.” Archie said as he looked at Veronica, his eyes determined. “Maybe we can surprise them an escape.”

Veronica nodded her head and they both looked back at the door as the last of the boards fell to the ground outside. They both heard the click of the lock and prepared themselves to charge. As soon as the door flung open Archie and Veronica ran forward, knocking into whoever had just opened the door. They all crashed to the ground and Archie began to throw punches, when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Archie! It’s okay!” 

Archie looked up and saw FP staring down at him with a concerned look no his face. Archie felt his heart beating in his chest as the Serpent reached out his hand to help Archie to his feet. He noticed a few other Serpent’s helping up Veronica and he felt like he was in a dream.

“FP? What are you doing here?” He asked in complete disbelief. How did he know they would be here?

“Betty mentioned neither of you had come home last night and no one had seen you this morning.” FP explained. “I remember you asking m about the Ghoulies and this is their favorite bar. Something didn’t feel right to me, so I called a couple of my boys to come check it out.”

“How did you know we would be in this bathroom?” Veronica asked as one of the Serpents draped their jacket over her shoulders because she was shivering. 

At this FP chuckled. “I may have been in trouble with the Ghoulies one too many times in my day and this is where they usually locked me in.”

Archie laughed as he pulled FP into a hug. FP had saved them and now they could return the favor and save Jughead and Betty. The thought of both his friends pulled him back to reality as he pulled himself from FP, placing his hands on FP’s shoulders in distress.

“Jughead is in danger.” Archie said and Veronica nodded her head.

Archie watched as FP pulled himself to his fullest height, a serious look passing over his face as the Serpents flanked him instantly. Archie realized how terrifying FP could look and understood why he had been the king for so long.

“What kind of danger?” FP asked immediately, his voice low and dangerous.

“Penny is a Ghoulie.” Veronica explained. “She came on this show to marry Jughead and take down the Serpents. She used Malachi to threaten Betty and you in order to make Jughead propose to her.”

“I thought she looked familiar.” FP growled. He turned to the two Serpents, his movements swift and graceful. “Sweet Pea, Fangs, get these two back to the set, I’ll meet you there.”

FP took off for the bikes and Archie called out to FP, “Where are you going?”

“Getting reinforcements!” FP called back before he put on his helmet and sped out of the empty parking lot.

“Come on, we need to get back before it’s too late.” Veronica said as she grabbed Archie’s arm to follow the other two Serpents to their bikes.

-

Jughead looked down at the ring he had chosen, trying to keep tears from slipping from his eyes. It was one of the last moments he had to himself off camera. In just a few minutes he would be ushered out onto the platform they had built over looking the mountains for him to propose to Penny. He didn’t know what he was going to say or how he would find the words while his heart broke. His dad has said everything would be okay, but no one could save him now. He had lost Betty and soon he would lose the Serpents. He hastily wiped his tears away as he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, you ready?” Toni asked with a small smile.

Jughead forced a smile to his face, while his chest ached. He needed to get it over with as soon as possible or else he might explode. He couldn’t keep pretending like he was happily in love forever.

“Of course.” He said, glad his voice sounded steady and calm. 

He followed Toni out of his trailer and to the stage he would be waiting for Valarie and Penny on. He slipped the ring into his pocket and adjusted his tie. He had to tell Toni earlier who he had picked and she would coordinate the girl’s arrivals. She was the only one that knew. Everyone else would be surprised when the limo arrived in front of the log cabin.

“Nervous?” Toni asked as she tried to start conversation. 

“Something like that.” Jughead mumbled. He looked around set for his dad who was supposed to be here, but he had slipped off somewhere. 

He passed the crew as he headed towards the proposal area, which gave a gorgeous view of the mountains and surrounding forest. The blooms in prairies were covered in pinks, purples, and yellows, creating a picture perfect spot to get engaged to the person you loved the most. Jughead’s eyes found Betty standing next to Kevin and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. How could he propose to Penny while Betty stood there watching? Maybe, if he was lucky, she would be too hurt to watch and he wouldn’t have to propose right in front of her. Betty’s eyes found his and for a moment everything around them slowed down. 

Come back to me.

Betty’s eyes whispered. She wanted to run to him, fling her arms around his neck and pull him into a tight embrace. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and not to propose to the other girls. She wanted grab his hand and run away from everyone so that they could be together forever. She wanted to do so many things, but her feet remained rooted to the ground.

I wish I could.

His eyes whispered back. Jughead was tired of all the rules, all of the pretend games, and the fake smiles. He was tired of his heart and soul aching because he couldn’t be with Betty. In a perfect world he would run to Betty, scoop her up in his arms, and pull her into a passionate kiss in front of everyone. He would declare his love for the girl behind the cameras and they would finally be together, but Jughead didn’t live in a perfect world.

Everything seemed to catch up with them and their eye contact broke as Jughead brushed past her after Toni. Betty could feel her chest heaving slightly as she watched him walk away. 

“The first limo is coming,” Kevin said eagerly as he stood on his toes as if it would help him see who was inside, “I can’t wait to see who is inside.”

Betty looked over at the limo. She knew Valarie was having second thoughts, but maybe she would change her mind if Jughead proposed to her. If Valarie stepped out first then it meant Jughead had picked Penny, and she wasn’t sure if she could watch that. The limo came to a stop and she could see Jughead nervously pacing, It was the moment of truth. Valarie or Penny. The door opened and Betty held her breath.

“Ugh, really?” Kevin said as Valarie stepped out of the limo in shimmery blue gown. 

Betty felt her heart stop. Jughead had chosen Penny. Out of all of the girls he chose Penny. She had been wrong about him all along. They watched as Valarie ascended the stairs to where Jughead was waiting for her. 

Jughead spotted Valarie right away and he could feel a real smile come to his face as she held out her arms to pull him into a hug. He was getting good at breaking hearts and now he had to hurt her too, even though Valarie deserved so much more. She was warm and Jughead held on a little tighter than he should, his eyes squeezed shut as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Valarie didn’t seem to mind though. They finally broke apart, but took each other’s hands. Jughead took a deep breath. Only a little bit longer. He just had to pretend a little bit longer.

“Valarie….”

“Jughead,” Valarie cut him off, “may I say something first?” 

Jughead was surprised, but nodded his head. “Of course.”

“I came here not just because I was looking for love, but I was trying to figure out things about myself.” Valarie said as she held onto his hands tightly. “This journey has been hard. I’ve grown and have learned to love you, not just in the way someone loves another person romantically, but love you for who you are as a person.”

Jughead watched her curiously, not sure where she was going with this. He could see tears well up in her eyes and she took a deep breath, looking down at her hands for a moment, before she looked back up Jughead.

“That’s why I have to let you go.” Valarie said in a shaky voice.

Everyone’s jaw dropped behind camera, even Cheryl looked stunned at Valarie’s words. “This is riveting, I can’t breathe.” Kevin said from besides Betty.

“Valarie, what-“ Jughead asked confused. He thought he was the one who was going to be breaking up with her, not the other way around.

“I promise I’m not mad.” Valarie said with a laugh. “I just think you were meant to be with someone else.” Her eyes watched him and he tried hard not to show too much. 

“I’ll miss you.” Jughead finally said as he pulled her into another hug.

“Follow you heart.” Valarie whispered into his ear. “Because she loves you too.”

Jughead knew she wasn’t talking about Penny and he could feel a single tear slip down his cheek as she reached up and gave him one last, quick kiss. 

“Goodbye Jughead Jones,” Valarie said as she took a step back, “I hope we meet again.”

He watched her leave, words catching in his throat. He immediately looked over at Betty and he could see she too had tears streaming down her face. Maybe it wasn’t too late, maybe he could listen to Valarie and follow his heart. He didn’t know how much time had passed as he looked at Betty, but suddenly Valarie was gone and Penny was standing in her place, smiling at him. He tried to find Betty again. He wanted to follow his heart, but she was already gone. 

Betty sat on the steps just outside of where filming was taking place. She sat with her knees to her chest, her hands running over her hair as she sobbed. This was really it. The end of her and Jughead. Although he had broken up with her days ago this was the final stake in her heart. She could leave now, run as far away as she could. From her friends. Her job. The bachelor. From Jughead. 

“Betty!”

“Oh thank god, Betty!”

Betty looked up through her tears to see Archie and Veronica running towards her. She got up and crashed into their arms, so happy to see them. Veronica and Archie took a moment to wrap their arms around her. They had almost lost her forever. They finally released her and she took in their appearance and was shocked to see they were dressed like they belonged in the biker gang. She also noticed there two Serpents behind her.

“What are you guys wearing and why are there two Serpents here?” She asked as she wiped her tears away.

“Betty,” Veronica said as she grabbed onto her best friend, “where is Jughead?”

“He’s getting ready to propose to Penny.” Betty said, confused at why it mattered.

“Penny has been playing everyone this whole time.” Archie said, his chest heaving with excitement. “She’s really a Ghoulie.”

“What?” Betty asked. This couldn’t be real. How did they know all of this?

“We went back to that bar where Penny had her date.” Veronica explained. “She threatened Jughead that if he didn’t break up with you and propose to her then she would have Malachi hurt you or FP.”

Realization began sinking in as Veronica’s words ran through Betty’s mind. Jughead was protecting her. Jughead didn’t want the other girls. He loved her and was sacrificing himself to keep her safe.

“When we found out about their plan they locked us in a bathroom until FP and the other Serpents found us.” Archie said as he nodded his head towards Sweet Pea and Fangs hanging a few steps down from where they were standing. 

“Jughead loves me.” Betty said out loud.

“He does.” Veronica said with a smile and a nod of her head.

“We have to stop him from proposing to Penny.” Betty said as she took off back up the stairs, Archie, Veronica and the two Serpents right behind her.

-

“Don’t look too pleased with yourself.” Kevin whispered to Cheryl as Penny gave a long winded speech about how much she loved Jughead.

“I never get tired of winning.” Cheryl responded smugly. “Time to end this bitch.”

Jughead could feel himself shaking as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Goodbye Betty. Goodbye Serpents. Goodbye Jughead. He slowly got down on one knee, but his fake façade was beginning to crack as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Maybe to everyone it would just show how emotional he was. He could see Penny smirking as he opened the box, revealing the ring inside.

“Penny, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He asked, his voice weak.

Penny clasped a hand over her mouth in fake shock for a moment before saying, “Jughead I-“

“STOP!”

Jughead and Penny both looked up to see Betty running onto set. Jughead got to his feet, his heart beating wildly as Betty came to a stop just in front of them.

“Betty, what are you doing?” Cheryl said through gritted teeth.

“Penny,” Betty said, ignoring Cheryl, her eyes were narrowed in fierce determination, “I know who you really are and what you’ve done.”

“What are you talking about?” Penny asked innocently. “Jughead, darling, stop her.”

But Jughead couldn’t hear Penny. He was too busy looking at Betty. She stood strong and tall next to Penny, looking like she was ready to go to war. He was falling in love with her all over again.

“Betty, care to explain?” Cheryl said as she took a step forward, Kevin and Toni right behind her.

“Penny is a Ghoulie.” Betty said as she pointed to Penny. “And she came on this show to take the Serpents away from Jughead.”

There was a collective gasp from the crew around them. Penny laughed as everyone looked at her confused.

“Blondie is confused.” Penny said as she took a step towards Betty, her fake innocence falling away for a moment. “She’s just jealous because she’s in love with Jughead, isn’t that right, Betty?”

All eyes were on Betty and she knew this was the moment of truth. For a brief moment she thought of every second spent with Jughead and she knew, for him, it was worth it.

“I am.” She said, causing another gasp and murmurs from the crew. Her eyes were on Jughead and he was smiling at her, the smile she had missed so much, The smile that said that he loved her too.

“So a producer of the show was having a fling with the bachelor, but I’m the bad girl?” Penny asked allowed. “How can you believe anything she says?”

“Because we discovered your little plan.” Veronica said as she and Archie stepped onto set, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared Penny down. If looks could kill. “And your game is finished.”

Penny looked around wildly as everyone stared at her. She was prey caught in a large net with no escape.

“Jughead,” Betty said softly, “come back to me.”

Jughead began to move instantly towards Betty, but Penny grasped his arm tightly in her hand. “You run to her and I swear the next time you hold her she’ll be dead in your arms.”

“Not on our watch.” FP said as he strolled forward with a crew of Serpents in tow. Jughead smiled at his dad and his family as they all stared Penny down. She was helpless without her Ghoulies there beside her.

“I guess this is the part where I break up with you now.” Jughead said as he looked down at her.

Penny’s face fell into a scowl. “Consider this war Jonesy.” She released him and took off, pushing past anyone that tried to grab onto her.

Jughead watched her go as the Serpents cheered from behind him. He looked back at his father who was smiling and gave a small nod of his head. He felt a weight lift from his chest as he turned to look at Betty who was still waiting for him. Everyone was watching as he strolled over to her, a smile on his face.

“Hi.” He said as he came to stop just in front of her.

“Hi.” She said back, her heart fluttering. His face was soft and gentle. She had missed him so much. “The whole world is watching.” She said as she took a moment to see all the eyes on the couple.

“The only person I see, is you, Betty.” He said softly as he placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. “It’s always been you.”

“It will always be you.” Betty responded before she pulled him into a long awaited kiss. The Serpents began to clap and cheer, even a few wolf whistles here and there as Jughead pulled Betty closer, lifting her up on her toes. Archie and Veronica were cheering too, but all Betty and Jughead could see were each other.

“Well,” Cheryl’s voice cut across, grabbing everyone’s attention, “you two have a lot of explaining to do.”

-

Betty and Jughead stood on the edge of the log cabin porch overlooking the mountains. They had told their tale to their friends and everything seemed like a distant nightmare. Betty laid her head against Jughead’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. It felt good to not hide their relationship anymore and it was even better that Jughead wasn’t dating twenty-five other women.

“So, does Veronica plan on airing the entire finale in all of its glory?” Jughead asked after a moment. 

They had just finished wrapping up some interview with Jughead and Betty and Veronica had deemed that filming was finally over. 

“Oh I think it will be our most viewed final ever.” Betty said as she looked up at Jughead with a smirk on her face. “The audience will never see it coming.”

Jughead laughed and the porch door open, revealing Veronica and Archie. “Hey, you two we need to get going to celebrate!” Veronica called.

“We’ll be right there.” Jughead said. Not only did his journey give him Betty, but a few new friends along the way. The couple disappeared and Jughead slipped out of Betty’s grasp for a moment.

“Where are you going?” She asked curiously as he disappeared behind a corner. 

Jughead didn’t answer for a moment and Betty leaned against the railing waiting for his return. When he did she could see one, beautiful rose in his hand. She gave him a curious look as he walked over to her.

“Jughead, what’s this?” She asked.

“Betty,” Jughead said with a smile, “we have been through so much together in the past few weeks, and there is no one I love more than you.”

“Jug,” Betty said as happy tears filled her eyes, “I love you so much.”

“Betty Cooper,” Jughead said as he held the rose out to her, “will you accept this finale rose?”

Betty laughed as she took the rose from him. “Jughead Jones, I will.”

Jughead pulled her into a kiss, Betty’s arms pulled him closer. Neither planning on ever letting the other go ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone this is the end of the story! Of course I had to give our bb bugheads their happily ever after, because that's what we all deserve! It's very bittersweet to be finishing this story, but all good things must come to an end at some point, yeah? I can never thank all of you enough for sticking with the story, commenting, giving kudos, and encouraging me to continue on! I was very hesitant about writing it at first, but it makes me so happy that you all love it as much as I do! Let me know what you thought about the ending! 
> 
> And don't worry, I may have some more bughead stories in the future....
> 
> Thanks again! Until next time, friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started out as a prompt for Camp Bughead from last month and I really liked the idea that I decided to go ahead and write a fic about it. I love watching The Bachelor/Bachelorette so I figured I could have a pretty good idea of how this will play out. It's also inspired from the show "Unreal" which is about the behind the scenes stuff of a fake Bachelor show. Anyway, if you liked it let me know! Comments a kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
